Nouveaux Horizons
by Niki2906
Summary: Qui n'a jamais rêvé de se retrouver dans son livre/film préféré ? Moi, ça m'est arrivé, et je peux vous dire que j'en ai appris des choses... Sur eux, mais aussi sur moi. En revanche, comment retourner chez moi ? Pourrais-je revenir ? Dois-je choisir ? Tant de questions, et si peu de réponses... Amitié, amour, découvertes, aventure et nouveaux personnages sont au rendez-vous.
1. Chapitre 1: Arrivée en nouvelle terre

Salut à tous, ceci est ma première fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop mal. Excusez-moi d'avance s'il y a quelques incohérence. N'hésitez pas à laisser des rewiews pour me donner votre avis, vos conseils,...

Certains personnages appartiennent à J. et certains événements de son histoire s'y trouvent mais le reste est à moi.

Remerciements : Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement celle qui m'a poussé à poster cette histoire : Léna L., celui qui l'a aidé, Rafaël G. et celle qui m'a lu la première Charlotte C. Merci à tous les trois ainsi qu'à d'autres ( je ne peux pas remercier tout le monde mais ceux qui m'ont soutenu et aidé à la poster se reconnaitront ).

Et enfin, merci d'avance à ceux qui prendront la peine de lire cette histoire ( et à ceux qui laisseront des rewiews ).

Ière partie :

Nous sommes aujourd'hui le dimanche 1er septembre, et il me reste seulement un jour de vacances que j'ai décidé de le vivre pleinement, d'en profiter. J'ai décidé que mon programme du lendemain serait : grâce matinée, repas, film, et lecture. Je veux regarder à nouveau le dernier Harry Potter. Il est génial. Je suis dans mon instant Harry Potter, pour résumer, je lis la saga, ainsi que les fictions sur celle-ci, je la regarde,... Cela m'amuse énormément, sans que je sache réellement pourquoi. Mais je vais bientôt le savoir... enfin bientôt, pas vraiment, mais bon. Je vais enfin commencer à comprendre ce que cette saga a de si attirant, de si spécial. Je vais comprendre ce qui est différent, ce qui est inhabituel et je vais vivre de grandes choses !

Je me réveille ce lundi matin, après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais ma surprise est immense quand je me rends compte que je ne reconnais pas l'endroit où je me trouve. Bien que ce lieu me dise très vaguement quelque chose, je ne comprends pas tout de suite. Je me redresse dans le lit une place dans lequel je suis installé. Bien décidé de visiter l'endroit, je m'assoie sur le bord du lit et détaille un peu plus la pièce, en me levant pour la visiter. Elle est très grande et a un très haut plafond, il y a des petits lits blancs alignés sur la longueur de la pièce, séparés par des sortent de petits rideaux. Des draps impeccablement blancs entoure les lits, et s'y entasse, mieux plié que jamais. La pièce est baignée dans la lumière du jour, ou plutôt de l'aube, grave à de grandes fenêtres parsemées de milliers de carreaux. Sur le mur de droite ce trouve une grande porte fermée, ainsi que de grandes colonnes à l'architecture gothique, en effet la pièce me fais penser à l'architecture des églises gothique. Sur chaque côté de la porte se trouve deux grands tableaux, et deux armoires. Etant trop occupé à détailler la pièce, je n'entends pas tout de suite les bruits de pas se rapprocher de moi. C'est donc au dernier moment que je fais volte-face aux personnes qui viennent de s'approcher de moi. Je reconnais tout de suite les personnages de la saga qui me passionne tant. Quatre personnes se tiennent alors devant moi, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Mme Pomfresh et Severus Rogue. Ils me regardent tous de façon étrange, mais presque tous sympathique, sauf Rogue. Lui me détaille de façon dédaigneuse, comme si j'étais une pestiféré, ce qui est très gênant. Dumbledore est un homme de taille moyenne, mais tout de même très imposant. Il a un regard sympathique, une longue barbe, ainsi que de longs cheveux blancs-gris. Son visage quelque peut vieillit est orné d'une paire de lunettes en forme de demi-lune. McGonagall, elle, a un regard légèrement plus sévère mais son sourire l'apaise beaucoup. Son visage lui aussi marqué par le temps est surmonté d'un grand chapeau noir d'où s'échappent quelques cheveux gris. Elle est vêtue d'une longue robe verte, et d'un tout aussi long manteau noir. Mme Pomfresh est une femme au doux et sympathique visage. Elle est coiffée d'une sorte de toque blanche qui cache légèrement ses cheveux grisâtres, et porte une robe bordeaux, par dessus laquelle se trouve un tablier blanc. Le dernier personnage n'est autre que l'étrange professeur Rogue. Il est tout de noir vêtu, long manteau, surmonté d'une cape, une sorte d'écharpe au cou qui cache sa chemise blanche. Il a des cheveux noirs eux aussi, tout comme ses yeux qui la toisent avec le plus grand mépris possible. Bref, sa seule différence avec le film est le fait qu'il parait être bien plus jeune et que ses cheveux son moins gras. En effet, il doit avoir entre 25 et 30 ans. Dumbledore prend la parole au bout de quelques longues secondes.

" Bonjour, je suis content de vous voir enfin réveillé mademoiselle. Cela fait environ dix heures que vous dormez dans ce lit, me dit-il en souriant. J'ai omis de me présenter, je suis le professeur...

- Albus Dumbledore, je sais... dis-je doucement. Et je présume que se sont le professeur McGonagall, Mme Pomfresh et le professeur Rogue...

- En effet, je suis heureux de voir que vous nous connaissez déjà, mais j'ai une petite question à vous posez, qui êtes vous, et que faites vous ici ?

- Ca fait deux questions... dis-je pendant qu'un léger sourire marque le visage de Dumbledore. Je suis Marie Simon, et pour être franche avec vous, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je fais ici, j'ai d'abord cru à un rêve, mais non, puis à une farce, mais tout est trop réaliste alors... Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici.

- Bien, vous souvenez-vous de la façon dont vous êtes arrivé ici ?

- Non, pas du tout. Tout cela est vraiment bizarre, dis-je comme pour moi-même.

- En effet, acquiesça Rogue. Vous ne vous souvenez donc pas que je vous aie amené ici ?

- Non...

- Elle ment ! Elle doit avoir été envoyée par Voldemort ou je ne sais qui !

- Ne prononcez pas ce nom, dit McGonagall.

- On ne peut pas s'infiltrer dans Poudlard involontairement, ni volontairement d'ailleurs, dit Rogue sans prêter attention aux paroles du professeur de métamorphose.

- Il est vrai mon cher Severus que tout cela est étrange, mais ne portez pas de jugement hâtif.

- Excusez-moi, mais quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, dis-je en devançant la réponse de Rogue qui me dévisage sévèrement en sifflant entre ses dents.

- Oui, je vais vous expliquer, me dit Dumbledore en toisant Severus.

- Excusez-moi professeur, mais je pense qu'il serait préférable que cette jeune fille se repose un peu avant.

- Oui, bien entendu Mme Pomfresh. Je l'a laisse à vos soins. Severus, amenez-la dans mon bureau quand elle pourra sortir. Il faut que j'aille préparer l'arrivée des élèves...

- Grrumph... ronchonne Rogue dans sa barbe en se retournant vers moi. Comme si je n'avais rien de mieux à faire..."

Je reste aux soins de l'infirmière qui me fait quelques examens sous le regard pressé de Rogue. Mais elle ne se dépêche pas pour autant, voulant tout faire avec le plus grand soin. Elle finit enfin par me laisser partir avec le directeur de Serpentard en me préconisant du repos et un bon repas. Elle me dit aussi de revenir si je venais à ne pas bien me sentir. Je me laisse ensuite conduire dans le château, qui me parait encore plus grand et plus beaux en vrai. J'écarquille les yeux devant à peu près tous et m'arrête de temps en temps, surtout au moment de passer devant les tableaux qui bougent.

" Si mademoiselle voulez bien se dépêcher, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, crache Rogue d'un ton des plus méprisant.

- Oh... euh... oui désolé, dis-je en rattrapant Rogue. C'est vraiment grand, et beau..."

Rogue tourne légèrement la tête, et je vois un regard méprisant s'afficher sur son regard. Au bout de quelques instants, nous arrivons devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Rogue me laisse à l'intérieur en me disant froidement d'attendre sans rien toucher. Quelques instants après son départ, Dumbledore apparait non loin de moi.

" Ne faite pas attention à son mépris incessant et à tout le reste, il est bon au fond de lui...

- Je le sais, mais il cache vraiment très très bien son jeu, dis-je légèrement agacée et impressionnée par l'ancien maitre des potions.

- Effectivement... Marie, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Vous souvenez-vous de quoi que se soit qui puisse m'aider à comprendre ? Racontez-moi tout. Etes-vous moldu ? dit-il en me souriant chaleureusement.

- En faite, je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer tout ça. Disons que pour faire simple, dans mon monde la magie n'existe pas, ça n'est qu'un mythe...

- Alors comment saviez-vous qui nous étions ? demande le vieillard intrigué.

- Eh bien, dans mon monde, il y a une saga, de plusieurs, livres et films, qui raconte l'histoire d'Harry Potter, et donc forcément un peu la votre. En y réfléchissant un peu, j'ai l'impression d'être tombé dans un des livres ou l'un des films. Mais pourquoi ? Je n'en sais absolument rien...

- Hum... dit-il prenant un long moment de réflexion. Peut être il y avait-il quelque chose qui vous gênez dans la fin de l'histoire, quelque chose que vous vouliez changer ?

- Oui, mais tout cela est tout de même étrange... m'exclamai-je peu convaincu.

- Effectivement. Bon en attendant vous êtes ici, et si j'ai bien compris, vous n'avez nul part où aller ?

- Non, c'est vrai...

- Bien, est-ce que vous voudriez rester durant quelque temps pour que nous tirions ce mystère au clair ?

- Oh oui, bien sur ! m'écriai-je beaucoup plus enthousiaste.

- Bien, répéta-il. Mais il faudra suivre quelques cours de magie pour voir si vous y arriviez et vous tenir à certaines règles.

- Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut, monsieur, dis-je impressionnée par l'homme qui se tient devant moi.

- Très bien, mais s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi professeur.

- Oui, d'accord.

- Maintenant, je vais appeler le professeur Rogue, pour qu'il vous accompagne dans vos nouveaux appartements, qu'il vous fasse visiter le château avant l'arrivée des élèves, et commence les cours.

- Heu... oui... D'accord, seulement... commençai-je d'un ton peu assuré.

- Oui ? demande-t-il intrigué.

- Je crois que le professeur Rogue risque d'être retissant à tout cela... répondis-je d'un ton évasif.

- Effectivement, mais tout cela comme vous le dites l'intrigue plus que ce qu'il ne le dit ou ce que vous ne le pensiez." s'exclame-t-il d'un ton mystérieux.

C'est sur ces mots qu'il sort de la pièce en me priant de le suivre. Nous tournons et tournons dans le château, dans les couloirs du château où nous croisons beaucoup d'élèves qui se retourne sur notre passage. J'entends alors des murmures derrière moi.

" Oh regardez ! Dumbledore est sortit de son bureau, il doit se passer quelque chose de très important..." Ou encore : " Tiens regardez, le vieux fou citronné est sortit de son trou ! " Je ne supporte pas d'entendre ses paroles méprisante et manquant de respect et décide de remettre la personne qui vient de prononcer ces paroles à sa place.

" Malefoy ! J'en étais sûre... Tu devrais plutôt te taire et respecter ce " vieux fou citronné " comme tu dis car il est bien plus fort et puissant que n'importe quel sorcier présent dans ce château ! Plus puissant que toi.

- Je... euh... dit-il dans un moment de trouble. Mais t'es qui toi pour me parler comme ça ?! s'exclame-t-il en se reprenant.

- Monsieur Malefoy ! Puis-je interrompre votre conversation, il me faut emmener cette jeune femme, intervint Dumbledore. Venez mademoiselle."

C'est donc sur un dernier regard plein de mépris envers Drago, que je me retourne et suit le professeur Dumbledore. _ Mais quel abruti celui-là, je sens que je vais vite avoir des envies de meurtres sur lui..._

" Mademoiselle, ne répondez pas au mépris incessant de monsieur Malefoy. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Mais professeur, je ne peux pas le laisser être irrespectueux envers vous ! Dis-je d'un ton indigné. Il doit vous respecter, lui qui est bien moins puissant que vous. Vous avez vécu bien plus de choses que lui, vous êtes plus sage,... Et lui il... il est...

- Je sais, je sais... Mais la sagesse est aussi de savoir passer à côté de ce genre de choses sans y prêter attention.

- Je... je suis désolée, professeur, dis-je en baissant la tête désolée.

- Vous n'avez aucunement à vous excusez. Vous m'avez défendu, vous qui n'êtes dans cette école depuis seulement un jour à peine. De plus, vous avec fait preuve de courage et intelligence dans votre remarque. C'est pour cela que je suis sur que vous ferez une très bonne élève mais que vous risquez de donner beaucoup de mal au professeur Rogue.

- Merci, mais... euh... pourquoi ? demandai-je intriguée.

- Car il risque d'avoir autant envie de vous étrangler que de vous enseigner... me dit-il alors que nous arrivons. Bon maintenant laissez-moi lui parler quelques instants je vous pris."

Dumbledore rentre donc dans le bureau-chambre de Rogue, situé à gauche des escaliers de marbre du hall d'entrée, et me laisse sur le pas de la porte. J'attends durant ce qui me parait des heures, devant cette satanée porte, en faisant les cents pas. J'entends alors des paroles, des cris ou plutôt le ton qui monte, puis un soupir, oui, un soupir résigné. La porte s'ouvre et le visage Dumbledore apparait.

" Venez, entrez." me dit-il.

La suite bientôt promis ! N'hésitez pas à coucher votre première impression :)


	2. Chapitre 2:De découvertes en découvertes

Le premier chapitre étant un peu court, j'ai pensé que ce serait bien d'en poster un deuxième. Bonne lecture !

J'entre dans une grande salle couleur Serpentard dont les murs sont couverts d'armoires pleines de livres de toutes sortes. Une cheminé se trouve sur le mur de gauche avec au devant un canapé vert et argent. Des tapis parsèment le sol de la pièce, mais un en particulier attire mon attention. Il est vert, avec un serpent de couleur argent, bref le signe de serpentard. On voit bien que le professeur Rogue est loyal à sa maison. Au fond de la pièce se trouve un bureau en bois massif sur lequel se trouvent quelques bouquins, de l'encre et des feuilles de parchemins. Le bureau est lui-même sur une petite estrade entourée de bibliothèques remplie de livre.

" Mademoiselle...

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, professeur mais je préférerai que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom...

- Bien, Marie, j'allais donc vous informer que le professeur Rogue va vous donner des cours particulier durant toute la semaine, et que seulement après vous commencerez les cours normaux. Ce soir, le professeur Rogue vous accompagnera dans la grande salle où le Choixpeau choisira votre nouvelle maison. Seulement nous avons un léger problème... Il n'y a plus de place dans aucun dortoir, alors vous allez devoir vous installer ici. Il y a une chambre caché derrière cette armoire. Est-ce que cela vous va ?

- Bien sur ! Je vous remercie vraiment ! Et vous aussi monsieur Rogue, dis-je impressionnée de devoir vivre avec le directeur des Serpentard.

- De rien Marie. Bref à toute à l'heure au dînée, je vous laisse avec le professeur Rogue.

- Bien. Au revoir, professeur, dis-je ne le regardant s'en aller. Euh... je...euh... enfin, je veux dire, par quoi commençons-nous ?

- Eh bien commencez par visiter l'endroit et après nous commencerons les cours." me dit Rogue d'un ton glacial.

Sur ces paroles il se tourne et s'assoit sur le canapé, un livre à la main. Je me tourne à mon tour vers les armoires, et scrute le moindre signe d'une quelconque ouverture ou porte, mais rien. Je me tourne alors vers le professeur Rogue qui ne me montre aucun intérêt, mais sentant mon regard peser sur sa nuque, il tourne le visage en ma direction.

" Un problème, Miss ?

- Euh... oui, effectivement. C'est bête mais je ne trouve pas l'entrée de ma chambre...

-Hum... Oui, c'est bête, en effet, me dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- Je vois... Je vais me débrouiller."

En disant ça, je me retourne et me dirige vers les armoires. Je réfléchis donc à un système qui pourrait ouvrir une porte, sous l'œil, je crois, légèrement amusé de Rogue. Je me décide, alors, à essayer de tirer sur les livres entreposé sur les armoires. Quand tout à coup, une armoire pivote sur elle-même. Et j'étouffe un petit cri de victoire sous l'œil toujours apparemment amusé et méprisant de mon professeur. J'entre enfin dans la chambre qui me parait immense. Elle est marron et blanche, avec des meubles de la même couleur. Au milieu de la pièce, se trouve un lit deux places à baldaquins ! Oui, à baldaquin ! Sur le mur de droite, il y a une fenêtre et quelques tableaux vides. Je suppose donc qui se rempliront ou qu'il faudra que je le fasse moi-même. Sur le mur de gauche il y a une porte par laquelle je peux accéder à un grand dressing où se trouvent quelques habits, juste de quoi tenir deux ou trois jours. Je ressors de ma nouvelle chambre et lance :

" Pourriez-vous me faire visiter le reste de cette endroit car je risque d'avoir besoin de beaucoup plus de temps si je le fait seule, dis-je non sans cacher mon agacement.

-Humm... Suivez-moi, dit-il en tirant sur un livre de l'armoire du fond. Voici la salle de bain. "

En effet, l'armoire pivote sur une grande salle de bain. Il y a une grande baignoire ainsi qu'une grande douche, plusieurs meubles de rangement, et deux bassines pour se nettoyer. Sur le sol se trouve un tapis bleu turquoise qui s'accorde avec la couleur bleu clair et bleu foncé de la pièce.

" Voilà, il n'y a rien d'autre à voir ou à savoir, à part peut être que ma chambre se trouve derrière cette armoire, mais vous m'excuserez de ne pas vous faire visiter, s'exclame-t-il d'une voix ronronnante, froide et hautaine.

- Oui, bien sur.

- Bon, et bien si vous le permettez commençons les leçons.

- Oui, bien sur.

- Suivez-moi.

- Bien...

- Et arrêtez de répéter : oui, bien sur.

- Hum, bien..., commençai-je d'un air arrogant, tout en le suivant dans les couloirs du château. Où allons-nous ?

- Dans une salle plus en haut du château. Il va nous falloir un peu d'espace pour les leçons."

Sur ces mots il accélère un peu le rythme surement pour éviter les quelconques questions que je pourrais lui poser. Quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivons dans une grande salle dans laquelle plusieurs bureaux sont alignés. D'un coup de baguette théâtral, Rogue écarte tous les bureaux sur les côtés comme pour préparer une future piste. Il se retourne alors vers moi et avance d'un pas décidé dans ma direction. Il s'arrête juste avant de me rentrer dedans sans que je n'ai esquissé le moindre geste de recule. Son visage affiche d'un seul coup, un léger, mais très léger, sourire de contentement. Il semblerait que c'était une sorte de petit test.

" Bien, commençons de suite les leçons. Tenez, le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit de vous prêter une de nos baguettes de secours. Elle n'est pas extrêmement puissante, mais c'est déjà ça. Nous allons donc commencer par une sorte de petit test."

Sentant que je m'étais crispé en entendant ces mots, il ajoute :

" Mais ne vous inquiétez pas c'est seulement un test pour voir les connaissances que vous pouvez peut être avoir d'après Dumbledore. Bien entendu, je ne partage pas ses croyances.

-Hum... Il vous a expliqué ?

- Quoi ? Que vous venez apparemment d'un autre monde où la magie n'existe pas mais que vous nous connaissez parce que nous sommes dans une sorte de film, une saga je crois, non ?

- Euh... oui c'est ça. Mais ça n'est pas apparemment, je viens réellement de là-bas !

- Oui, si vous le dîtes. En tout cas peut n'importe, je suis simplement chargé de voir si ce que vous racontez est vrai ou pas et surtout de savoir si vous allez arriver à utiliser la magie. Mais il me faut aussi voir si vous êtes aussi faible qu'il n'y parait... s'exclame-t-il dédaigneusement.

- Je ne suis pas faible, dis-je en m'avançant dangereusement vers lui.

- Ne faites pas l'andouille, Miss. Je suis plus fort que vous autant physiquement qu'avec une baguette.

- Ne me sous-estimez pas trop non plus, monsieur, dis-je en lui adressant mon regard le plus noir possible et en pointant ma baguette sur lui. Passons déjà à la théorie pratique, vous aurez le temps de m'évaluer plus tard !

- Si elle avait déjà sa maison je...

- Vous m'enlèveriez des points. A moins que je sois une Serpentard.

- Impossible, vous êtes trop...

- Pas si impossible que ça professeur. Je peux me montrer très rusée et déterminée, et je crois bien que ce sont des qualités de Serpentard...

- Grrumph !... Nous verrons bien !

- Effectivement. Bien passons au cours ou à la pratique. J'aimerai tester quelque chose, dis-je pointant ma baguette sur une plume. Wingardium Leviosa ! "

Et c'est avec un étonnement aussi grand pour moi que pour mon " professeur ", que la plume se met à voler dans les airs. Mais pas à 50 cm du bureau, non à plusieurs mètres au dessus ! Je la repose alors, pour tester un plus gros coup. Je pointe maintenant ma baguette sur une chaise et récite la formule. La chaise se met à légèrement voleter, puis s'envole enfin dans les airs. Je la repose et cherche une dernière cible pour bien cloué le bec à celui qui me sert de professeur. _J'ai trouvé ! _ Je me tourne alors violement en direction de Rogue te jette un Ascensio sous son regard courroucé.

" Reposez-moi immé-dia-te-ment par terre, martèle-t-il. Et en douceur je vous prie.

- Hum... J'avoue que j'hésite un peu. Vous savez je devrais peut être vous laissez là et allez chercher quelqu'un de moins... faible !

- Reposez-moi ! crie-t-il énervé.

- Pas tant que vous n'aurez pas retiré vos paroles.

- Vous pouvez toujours rêver, Miss.

- Bien, alors vous pouvez toujours rêver pour que je vous repose.

- Bien, disons que... je... Argh ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit, voilà, maintenant reposez-moi.

- Voilà qui est déjà un peu mieux, dis-je en le reposant au sol. Etes vous sur que j'ai bien des pouvoirs maintenant ou faut-il passer vos satané tests ?

- Nous allons commencer la pratique de suite ! " dit-il glacialement.

Il lance donc un "confringo" qui fait exploser un des vases de la pièce. Il tourne alors la tête dans ma direction en me lançant un regard appuyé. Je lance alors le même sortilège qui fait exploser le deuxième vase de la pièce, mais je décide d'enchainer en lui montrant deux-trois tours que je connais. Accio plume ! Avis ! Duro ! Evanesco ! Reparo !

" Bien, stop ! J'en ai assez vu. Vous ne pouvez plus nié avoir déjà pratiqué la magie, maintenant.

- C'était la première fois, je vous l'assure. Ces sortilèges étaient utilisés dans la saga " Harry Potter ", je n'ai fait que les reproduire !

- Hum... étrangement j'ai envie de vous croire mademoiselle. Mais tout cela est tout de même bizarre... En attendant le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous apprendre un sortilège, d'habitude non-enseigné, et très peu connu. C'est l'Aparito Folio. Ce sortilège vous permettra de faire apparaitre vos nouveaux habits, puisque vous n'avez pas d'argent. Mais ne l'utilisez pas trop. Allez-y essayez.

- Bien je... euh ...

- Fermez les yeux... allez fermez les yeux. Bien, maintenant concentrez-vous sur un objet, sa forme, sa couleur, son toucher, s'il en a son odeur, chaque détail doit y être. Et prononcez la formule. "

J'attends alors que ma concentration soit au maximum, et prononce la formule. C'est alors qu'apparait devant moi une petite robe blanche avec des volants, et des chaussures à talons de la même couleur ornée d'un nœud.

- Bien vous avez compris la technique à ce que je vois. Nous allons maintenant descendre dans notre chambre pour que vous puissiez utiliser ce sort sans que nous ayons à tout porter après. "

Quelques minutes après nous arrivons dans notre " salle commune ". Je regarde quelques instants la pièce et avec une certaine prétention visée à embêter Rogue je demande :

" Aurai-je le droit de modifier quelque peut la déco, si je ne suis pas prise à Serpentard ?

- Vous n'êtes pas culotée ! On verra.

- Yes !

- J'ai dit on verra, je n'ai pas dit que c'est sur.

- Mouai... Je vais d'abord faire apparaitre mes affaires de toilettes.

- Bien, toute façon je dois venir contrôler avec vous alors... Allons-y. "

C'est donc tout sourire que je me rends dans la salle de bain, et que je commence à jeter le sort. Apparait devant moi, des crèmes, des savons, des shampoings, du maquillage, du parfum, une brosse à dent, du dentifrice, et un tas d'autres choses dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Mes yeux brillent comme jamais, tandis que le professeur Rogue installé derrière moi pousse de nombreux soupir devant tout ça.

" Je ne comprendrai jamais comment on peut être enthousiasme devant ça...

- C'est tout simple, professeur. Tout cela comme vous dîtes va servir à me faire joli, et quand on se fait joli, on plaît plus, et on a plus confiance en soit, donc on plaît encore plus. Bref tout cela sert à plaire et à se plaire, et si on n'aime pas tout cela, c'est que l'on n'aime pas plaire, ou pas de la même façon que les autres ou encore que l'on ne se plait pas soit même.. Et puis ça fait toujours plaisir de se sentir joli, ou de se sentir regarder. Bref !

- Hum... je vois. Je préfère ne plaire à personne.

- C'est sur qu'avec ce caractère !...

- Pardon ?!

- Rien ! Failamalle ! Crie-ai-je pour que mes affaires se range. Excusez-moi, puis-je passer, je dois aller dans ma chambre.

- Elle m'énerve ! Murmure t-il.

- Vous aussi ! Répondis-je.

- Je ne vous permets pas !

- Eh bien moi non plus !

- Allez dans votre chambre mademoiselle avant qu'il me vienne l'envie pesante de vous ligoter et vous bâillonner, dit-il d'un ton glacial et sans appel.

- Pff, j'y vais mais seulement parce que je dois faire des choses et non pas parce que vous me l'ordonner. "

Sur ce je sors de la pièce en direction de ma chambre et ferme brutalement la porte pour empêcher Rogue de me suivre. Mais à ma plus grande surprise, il ne dit rien. Je me mets donc à renouveler le sort appris quelques heures auparavant, mais cette fois pour faire apparaître des vêtements de toutes sortes et de toutes couleurs. Des tee-shirt, manches coutes et longues, des sweats, des pulls, des pantalons, des robes , des survêtements, des sacs, des chaussures, rouge, bleu, jaune, orange, vert, argent, or, noir,... Je ne vois absolument pas le temps passer. _Bien maintenant attaquons-nous au matériel. _Je fais donc apparaître un ordinateur, un lisseur, un boucleur, des livres, des vernis, des photos,... Puis au bout d'un petit moment, je me rends compte que je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure et qu'il à l'air de faire nuit. Je m'habille donc d'un chemisier noir moulant et d'un slim blanc, accompagné de talons noirs. _Mieux vaut rester soft puisque je ne sais pas quel sera ma maison, et si je n'ai pas les bonnes couleurs..._ Je sors ensuite de ma nouvelle chambre et voir mon "professeur" assit à son bureau, occupé à lire un lire en écrivant je ne sais quoi. Il est tellement occupé qu'il ne se rend même pas compte de ma présence. Aussi je décide de me rapprocher du bureau en me raclant la gorge, se qui a pour effet de le faire sursauter.

" Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais en voyant l'heure déjà avancé, je me suis souvenu que nous devions allez à la Grande Salle, non ?

- Oh mince ! Par Merlin ! J'avais totalement oublié. Heureusement que vous me l'avez rappelé. Bon, nous sommes déjà en retard mais ça n'est pas vraiment grave. Allons-y ! "

Nous sortons donc de la pièce en direction de la Grande Salle. Nous arrivons devant quelques minutes plus tard, et je constate que rien que la grande porte est déjà très impressionnante. J'entends alors le discours habituel de Dumbledore qui dit qu'il ne va pas ennuyer les élèves plus longtemps et qu'il leurs souhaite bonne appétit. C'est ce moment là que Rogue choisit pour notre entrée dans la pièce. Les portes s'ouvrent en grand devant nous et petit à petit tous les visages se tournent vers nous. La salle est vraiment immense. Quatre tables sont alignées de façon parallèle, et je me souviens alors que chacune des tables est réservée à une maison. Serpentard tout à gauche, suivi de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor tout à droite. En levant la tête, je remarque que le plafond n'est pas habituel, il est bleu foncé, noir avec des étoiles, il est comme un ciel étoilé de mi-juillet. Et enfin devant moi se trouve une longue table, qui est la table des professeurs, au devant de laquelle se trouve un petit promontoire où Dumbledore prononce son discours.

" Restez derrière moi, ne dîtes rien, et arrêtez d'être aussi crispé ma parole.

- C'est facile à dire. Avez-vous seulement vu le nombre de regards braqués sur nous ? En plus pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais vu de magie que dans des films, tout cela est féerique.

- Et moi qui croyais que vous aviez du courage...

- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ! Dis-je au moment où nous arrivons au milieu de l'allée.

- Professeur Rogue ! Mademoiselle Simon ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

- Il ne fallait pas, nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer.

- Bien, il faudra que vous me fassiez votre bilan, mais en attendant je vais la présenter.

Mes chers élèves, cette année commence de façon bien particulière, puisque nous recevons une nouvelle élève du nom de Marie Simon." Il fait une petite pause en attendant que les applaudissements cessent. " Je ne peux vous expliquer en détail la raison de sa venue pour l'instant, pour la simple et bonne raison que nous n'en savons rien. Sans plus attendre, je vais demander au Choixpeau de lui donner une maison."

Après ces quelques mots, je remarque les têtes ahurit des tout les élèves et capte deux ou trois conversations. " On a jamais vu ça !" ou encore " C'est bizarre, ça n'est jamais arrivé auparavant, je me demande bien ce qu'il a bien pu ce passer, et qui c'est. ", " Ouais, en plus elle était accompagné de Rogue ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de bilan ? " Je ne sais plus trop où me mettre, et j'ai envie de partir en courant mais le regard appuyé de Rogue m'en dissuade. Je tourne la tête et voit McGonagall arriver avec le Choixpeau dans les mains.

" Je serai heureuse et honoré de vous avoir dans ma maison, miss. Et j'espère que ce sera le cas, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Moi aussi, j'en serai honoré Madame. "

Dumbledore s'empare alors du Choixpeau et se tourne vers moi.

" N'ayez crainte, mademoiselle. Le Choixpeau a toujours sut faire les bons choix. Prenez le, asseyez vous et mettez le sur votre tête. "

Sur ce il me tend le Choixpeau, et s'éloigne légèrement. Je m'assois donc sur le tabouret et enfile le Choixpeau avec une grande délicatesse.

_" Hum... Une retardataire je vois. Pas grave, ça change du train-train quotidien. Bien bien bien, voyons voir... Je vois beaucoup des qualités en vous. D'abord la ruse, l'ambition, la détermination et l'intelligence qui seront de parfaites qualités pour une bonne Serpentard, mais aussi le courage, la bravoure, l'audace et la force d'une Gryffondor.__ Waah, je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant. C'est dur, très dur. Avez-vous une préférence ?_

_- Non désolé, aucune._

_- Bien... Laissez-moi quelques minutes de réflexion." _

En remontant légèrement le Choixpeau sur ma tête, je m'aperçois que tous les regards des élèves et des professeurs sont tournés vers moi, et me regardent. Je sens chacun des regards pesant sur ma peau, et encore plus ceux de Dumbledore et Rogue. Cinq minutes passent avant que le Choixpeau ne reprenne la parole.

"_Je n'ai jamais mis autant de temps pour prendre ce genre de décision, mais je suis sur de mon choix._" Je comprends alors que le Choixpeau va annoncer son choix à haute voix, et ferme les yeux, en craignant un peu ce qu'il va dire.

" Je n'ai jamais eu un choix si difficile à faire de ma vie ! Et j'avoue ne jamais avoir fait ce choix, mais il est impossible de choisir une seule maison à cette jeune femme. Elle est rusée, et a l'ambition, la détermination et l'intelligence d'une bonne Serpentard, mais aussi le courage, la bravoure, l'audace et la force d'une Gryffondor. Je suis donc sur de faire le bon choix en vous annonçant que cette jeune femme doit faire partie de deux différentes maisons qui sont pourtant opposés. Serpentard et Gryffondor !

- Bien... je vois, dit Dumbledore quelque peu désorienté. Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît ! Mademoiselle Simon, vous ferez partie de ces deux maisons, donc si vous gagnez des points, ils seront divisé entre chaque maison, et il en sera de même si vous en perdez. Vous pourrez choisir la table à laquelle vous mangerez et vous aurez tous les mots de passe d'accès aux deux dortoirs. Pour ce qui est de l'emploi du temps, il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Sur ces bonnes paroles, bon appétit. Marie, venez avec moi, vous aussi Severus et Minerva, dit-il beaucoup plus bas. Nous allons manger ici."

Il fait alors apparaitre une jolie table plus petite que les autres avec quatre chaises, puis le même nombre d'assiettes, de couverts, de verres... Il fait aussi apparaitre des plats de toutes sortes. S'assoit et me désigne la chaise d'à côté.

" Venez-vous assoir à côté de moi, Marie. J'ai à vous parler...

- Bien, professeur. "

Je m'assois donc à côté de lui tandis que le professeur Rogue se met en bout de table et le professeur McGonagall en face de moi.

" Bien, comment c'est passé votre première leçon ?

- Euh... bien. Enfin je crois... dis-je avec un petit regard vers Rogue.

- Oui, effectivement, c'était pas mal, dit Rogue à son tour pour répondre au regard interrogatif de Dumbledore.

- Eh bien, allez-y racontez nous, nous avons hâte de tout savoir."

Je lui raconte donc les sorts que j'ai jetés, en omettant volontairement de mentionner que j'ai fait voler Rogue sans son accord. Et lui explique tout en détail, en lui disant que nous avons remis en ordre tout ce que nous avons pus déranger.

" N'omettez pas de dire que vous m'avez fait voler dans les airs, miss, dit Rogue avec un petit rictus qui ressemble à celui que l'on fait quand on est content de tenir sa vengeance. Et surtout que vous l'avez fait, sans ma permission ou ma demande. Et sans vouloir me reposer après.

A ces mots je baisse un peu la tête et la tourne dans sa direction pour le gratifier d'un regard noir. Et durant plusieurs secondes, qui me paraissent une éternité, nous nous affrontons du regard.

- Eh bien je suis heureux de voir que vous avez effectivement la détermination et l'audace d'une Serpentard et d'une Gryffondor. Personne n'a jamais osé défier le professeur Rogue de la sorte.

- Je ne le... enfin, je ne le défie pas. J'affirme seulement mes idées, qui ne sont pas les mêmes que lui. Surtout quand ces idées disent que je suis faible.

C'est cette fois le tour du directeur de Serpentard de m'adresser un regard noir.

- Bien, je vois tout de même que vous avez donc des pouvoirs et que de plus si c'est la première fois que vous les utilisez, c'est plutôt pas mal.

- Effectivement, je dois avouer que j'ai été surpris qu'elle arrive à exécuter tout ces sorts, et je dois dire qu'ils étaient plutôt... réussit, finit-il par cracher à contre cœur.

- Merci professeur mais j'avoue avoir été moi-même extrêmement surprise et désorientée. Je n'ai jamais pratiqué de magie et cela est tout nouveau pour moi. Je ne comprends pas... De plus, le Choixpeau, n'a pas réussit à trouver dans quel maison précise je devais aller, alors cela veut peut être dire que je n'ai rien à faire ici et que je devrai plutôt être une Cracmoll, puisque qu'il est impossible de me trouver une seule maison...dis-je en baissant la tête quelque peu déconcertée.

- Marie... Si vous êtes ici, ça n'est surement pas pour rien, et si vous avez des pouvoirs, c'est que vous les méritez, ne vous sous-estimez pas, sinon les autres le feront aussi. De plus, le Choixpeau ne vous a pas placé dans une seule maison, pour la simple et bonne raison que vous possédez les qualités de deux d'entre elles, et cela à la même proportion. C'est une chose qui ne s'est jamais vu et ça risque de mettre beaucoup de temps pour se reproduire mais ça n'est en aucun cas une mauvaise chose. Chaque qualité, de chaque maison est bonne, et donc le fait que vous n'êtes pas de maison précise, veux dire que vous avez de grandes qualités, ne l'oubliez pas. Comme vous ne devez pas oublier que le fait que vous faite partie de deux maisons ne veut pas dire que vous n'en avez pas. Maintenant mangeons, vous devez avoir extrêmement faim et vous devez être vraiment fatigué."

Sur ces mots, la directrice de Gryffondor me sert plusieurs mets, à l'allure succulente. Je mange un peu de tout. Frites, légumes, viandes et desserts défilent dans mon assiettes pendant que j'écoute la conversation des professeurs.

" Alors Minerva, êtes vous contentes de vos nouveaux élèves ?

- Oh oui, je dois dire qu'il y en a plus que ce que je ne l'aurai pensé. C'est merveilleux. Je sens que nous allons gagner les deux coupes cette année !

- Ni comptez pas trop, Minerva, je suis bien décidé à ne pas vous laisser faire. Je n'ai pas pu voir mes nouveaux élèves, mais je connais les anciens, et... Nous nous bâterons."

Je vois alors le regard amusé de Dumbledore passer de McGonagall à Rogue et enfin me regarder pour me lancer un sourire, et me dire : " je sens que ça va promettre cette année ! " avec un petit gloussement qui n'échappe pas aux deux autres professeurs qui nous regardent d'un œil noir. Mais le repas reprend et la conversation aussi. Et tout se passe bien mieux que ce que je ne l'aurai cru.

" Et sinon Marie, racontez nous un peu votre vie.

- Euh, je ne sais pas trop quoi raconter...

- C'est simple faites comme si vous deviez vous présenter.

- Bien, bah j'ai deux parents moldu, un chien et deux chats, j'adore les animaux. J'aime aussi lire, écrire, écouter de la musique, ... J'aime aussi beaucoup le sport, notamment un qui s'appelle le handball, d'ailleurs j'en fais depuis 6 ans maintenant. Voilà, après je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire.

- Bien, c'est très bien. Dites-moi, j'ai une question qui me titille un peu, puis je vous la poser ?

- Oui bien sur, allez-y.

- Je me demandais, par rapport à cette saga, la connaissez vous bien ? Ou l'avez vous simplement vu 1 ou deux fois.

- Oh non, je la connais très bien, je l'ai vu des dizaines et des dizaines de fois ! Sans compter, le nombre de fois où je l'ai lu. Je la connais pratiquement par cœur. Il y a certains passages que je pourrais même réciter. J'avais un intérêt étrange ces derniers temps vis-à-vis de cette série. Il me fallait la voir et la revoir, la lire, la relire,... C'était plutôt bizarre quand j'y repense.

- D'accord, merci de votre réponse. Maintenant je crois qu'il est tant de renvoyer les élèves dans leurs dortoirs. Severus, emmenez Marie avec vous, elle ne doit pas encore bien connaitre le chemin et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se perde. Au revoir, et bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit professeur, à bientôt. Et encore merci pour tout, vraiment !

- Ne vous en faites pas, me dit-il en me faisant un large sourire.

- Je vais devoir me retirer moi aussi, j'ai passé un très bon moment avec vous Marie. Bonne nuit ! dit McGonagall au moment où Dumbledore renvoie les élèves dans leurs dortoirs respectif.

- Bonne nuit, professeur. "

Il ne reste donc plus que le professeur Rogue et moi, j'attends qu'il se décide à me dire quoi que ce soit, ce qui met très longtemps. Petit à petit je regarde donc la salle se vider sans rien dire. Presque tous les élèves jettent un dernier regard vers moi, un regard curieux pour la plupart mais pas pour tous. C'est alors que je vois Drago s'approcher de moi et me jeter un regard plein de mépris avant de passer à côté de moi en me donnant un grand coup d'épaule qui me projette un peu plus loin. _Oui, je sens que je vais lui arracher la tête et l'empailler pour jeter des fléchettes dessus ! _

" Miss ! " dit Rogue d'un ton outré mais aussi légèrement amusé.

_Aurait-il lu dans mes pensées ? Mince j'espère qu'il ne le peut pas. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis, bien sur qu'il le peut, c'est le professeur Rogue, pas le premier abruti de cette pièce. Il va falloir que je ferme mon esprit dans ce cas. _

Nouveau sourire amusé.

" Bonne chance ! dit-il en me passant à côté.

- Encore une fois ne me sous-estimez pas professeur. Vous avez bien vu tout à l'heure !

- Hum... Nous verrons bien !"

Sur ce il s'éloigne, suivit de Drago et de moi-même. Même s'il me défie, je ne veux pas me perdre dans ce château. Il nous mène jusque dans notre salle commune et sous mon regard outré, il fait entrer Malefoy.

" Ne faites pas cette tête, miss. Cet endroit n'appartient pas qu'à vous, je peux y faire entrer qui je veux. Surtout quand il s'agit de mon filleul.

- Je n'ai rien dit. Seulement dites à votre filleul qu'il devrait un peu plus respecter Dumbledore. On peut être un grand sorcier et respecter les autres. Sur ce, bonne nuit, je vous laisse avec votre cher filleul.

- Hum... Vous ne voulez pas rester ? me demande-t-il plus par politesse que par envie.

- Non, je ne veux pas. De plus je sais que vous n'y tenez pas non plus et que votre filleul y tiens encore moins. "

C'est sur ces mots que je me retourne et me dirige vers la salle de bain où je me lave et me brosse les dents. Je ressors ensuite et me dirige vers ma chambre quand je sens une pression sur mon bras droit. Je me retourne et découvre Drago. Je regarde autour, aucune trace de Rogue.

" Comme ça on s'en va sans dire au revoir ? C'est malpoli !

- Malefoy, lâche-moi, s'il te plaît.

- Et si ça ne me plaît pas ?

- Eh bien c'est la même chose. J'aimerai allez dormir alors...

- Tu n'as qu'à dire deux mots...

Je penche la tête sur le côté avec une expression de questionnement sur le visage. Deux mots ?

- Ah ah ! J'avoue que tu me fais bien rire là ! Allez réfléchit un peu.

- Euh... Casse-toi ?!

- Non ! C'était simplement bonne nuit ! Pfff ! dit-il en me relâchant et en s'éloignent.

- Malefoy ?!

- Quoi ?

- Bonne nuit ! Dis-je en faisant volte-face pour me diriger vers ma chambre.

- Merci, toi aussi. " me répondit-il amusé.

C'est sur ces paroles plus sympathique qu'auparavant que je vais dans ma chambre, me change et entre dans mon lit où je ne tarde pas à m'endormir.

Donnez-moi vos avis !


	3. Chapter 3 : Caractères explosifs

Bonjour à tous ! Voici une nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

Comme pour les deux derniers chapitres, je tiens à remercier une nouvelle fois mes amis Rafaël G et Léna L pour m'avoir poussé à poster cette histoire. Je remercie aussi l'une de mes meilleures amies, Charlotte C, pour m'avoir lu et soutenue et enfin Charlotte B, dit Mémé, pour ses encouragements.

Mais enfin, je tiens, bien sur, à vous remercier vous, les lecteurs.

Maintenant, j'arrête mes blablas d'auteur et vous laisse découvrir la suite de l'histoire.

* * *

Je me réveille sereine et tranquille le lendemain matin, mais préfère garder les yeux fermés. J'en profite pour repenser aux événements de la veille, et petit à petit, je constate angoissante que tout cela n'est plus être qu'un simple rêve. J'ouvre alors lentement les yeux, et découvre avec joie que je suis toujours au même endroit. Plus réveillée que jamais je me lève et passe un peignoir vert. Je sors de ma chambre en cherchant Rogue des yeux, mais il n'y a personne. Je décide donc d'aller prendre une douche puis de me préparer. Ensuite je m'habille d'un débardeur gris-noir et d'un short noir lui aussi. _Mieux vaut continuer à passer inaperçu, enfin au moins de façon vestimentaire. _Après avoir fait tout cela, je me stoppe enfin au beau milieu de la pièce en constatant deux choses qui me perturbent. Premièrement les tableaux vides se sont remplis de gens aux couleurs de mes deux maisons. Je me dis que c'est à cause du choix du Choixpeau. Et deuxièmement, que suis-je censé faire maintenant, attendre sagement ici, que quelqu'un vienne me chercher ou aller au devant des choses et sortir. J'hésite durant une bonne dizaines de minutes et finit par me décider à sortir. _Mince ma baguette, il faut que je la prenne. Mais où est-elle, où ai-je bien pu la mettre._ En pensant ça, je me mets à la chercher, je fouille le moindre recoin, me penche sous le lit, les armoires, les commodes, mais rien y fait je ne la trouve pas. C'est au moment de me relever que j'entends :

" Règle primordial dans ce monde, toujours avoir sa baguette sur soi. Du matin au soir, toujours. Quand vous-vous levez vous devez l'avoir avec vous, et quand vous vous couchez aussi ! Compris ?

- Oui, professeur. Puis-je ?

- Oui, tenez.

- Quel heure est-il ?

- Tard ! Mais Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous laissez dormir, alors... bref suivez-moi. Vous allez aller petit-déjeuner, ensuite nous commencerons à faire quelques tours, sortilèges,... Puis vous déjeunerez avec vos camarades, et enfin vous étudierez. "

J'acquiesce et le suis en direction de Grande Salle où m'attend mon petit-déjeuner sur la même petite table que la veille. Je prends position sur la même chaise et Rogue s'installe aussi. Il y a tellement de plats que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Je choisis de prendre des pancakes encore chaud, avec du chocolat au lait fondu et tiède, ainsi qu'un bon jus d'orange qui semble avoir était pressé à la main ou peut être magiquement. _En tout cas, ça n'est pas du jus d'orange industrielle._ Je commence à manger et voit Rogue sortir un livre ridiculement minuscule de sa poche puis le remettre à sa taille normal. "_Les forces obscures et leurs secrets", ça n'annonce que de noirs choses ceci, mais ça me rend aussi très curieuse. Je me demande si... non il ne me le prêtera pas si je le lui demande. S'il le laisse en vu un de ces jours, je le lui emprunterai. Bref pensons à autre chose avant qu'il ne se rende compte de quoi que se soit. _Environ vingt minutes plus tard, je me lève et regarde Rogue pour lui signifier que j'ai finit mais celui-ci ne réagit pas. Je me racle la gorge, mais je n'obtiens toujours aucun signes laissant montrer qu'il m'aie vu ou entendu. Je le contourne et passe derrière lui pour lire la première phrase du livre.

« Les forces obscures sont divisées en deux grandes parties qui...

- Miss ! s'écria Rogue en fermant rageusement le bouquin. Comment osez-vous ?...

- Quoi ? Passer derrière vous et lire une partie du livre que vous lisez ? J'ose tout simplement car vous ne me prêtez nul attention alors... Il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de me faire remarquer !

- Vous n'êtes pas censé lire ce genre de choses ! Ce livre est interdit à tout étudiant de Poudlard et plus encore.

- Mais en quelque sorte, je n'étudie pas réellement à Poudlard. Bref, je vous attendais, donc allons-y maintenant !

- Grrumpf... Elle ne perd rien pour attendre ! Quel...

- Professeur ?! Dis-je avec un faux air indigné.

- Allons-y. Vous avez intérêt de réussir tout les exercices à la perfection. » Menace-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

_Oups ! Pourvu que j'y arrive, ça aurait au moins le mérite de l'agacer, puisque ça ne l'étonnera pas. _Je vois alors Rogue se retourner, et me regarder d'un œil noir. _Oups, encore une fois ! J'avais oublié qu'il était un très bon legilimens, et qu'il entendait probablement ce que je pense. _Nous nous dirigeons maintenant vers la partie souterraine du château et donc sûrement vers les cachots. D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi le professeur Rogue vit au rez-de-chaussée du château alors que son milieu préféré reste les cachots. Bizarre. Nous descendons de petits escaliers étroits et quelque peut glissant, puis arrivons dans une sorte de large couloir souterrain creusé dans de la roche. Je m'attendais à un endroit plutôt humide, mais ça n'est pas si terrible que ça, même si l'endroit reste plus froid que les autres parties du château. Nous arrivons maintenant face à une porte fermée, mon professeur me regarde et me dit d'un air malicieux et méprisant :

« Puisque vous êtes si maligne, ouvrez cette porte !

- Je serai bien tombée dans votre panneau mais... je me doute bien que vous avez sûrement renforcé la fermeture de cette porte, qui ne s'ouvrira donc sûrement pas sur un simple : Alohomora, répliquai-je d'un ton neutre.

- Bien vu. Alors à votre avis, comment peut-on l'ouvrir ?

- Heu... Laissez-moi une minute, dis-je en prenant quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Est-ce que dans la magie aussi les mots « code » sont utilisés pour fermer quelque chose ?

- Oui, me dit-il en hochant la tête. Vous avez trouvé la réponse. Voulez-vous tout de même essayer de l'ouvrir ? me dit-il un sourire de contentement aux lèvres, bien sur, content de penser m'avoir cloué le bec.

- Hum...Oui pourquoi pas. Alors, le code peut être en rapports avec la magie ou les forces du mal, le dernier bouquin lu, ou aussi un être cher... Je pense savoir mais...

- Allez-y essayez, dit-il d'un air de défie. Vous avez effectivement cité la réponse.

- Bien, faut-il faire ou dire quelque chose avant de dire le mot ?

- Non, pointez seulement votre baguette sur la porte et prononcez distinctement le ou les mot(s). »

Je lève alors ma baguette vers la porte en me disant que le fait que je prononce ce mot va énormément le surprendre, et sûrement beaucoup l'énerver. Je prononce alors le mot « Lily » et la porte s'ouvre. J'ai à peine le temps de voir la tête déconfite de mon professeur que je m'engouffre dans la salle pour ne pas affronter sa colère. Quelques minutes se passent sans qu'aucun de nous ne prononce un mot. Je n'ose presque pas respirer, et évite à tout prix de croiser le regard de Rogue. Cette situation me met vraiment mal à l'aise, et je me dis alors que je n'aurai peut être pas du ouvrir la porte et le laissez me ridiculiser.

« Comment ? Finit-il simplement par prononcer.

- Je... euh... »

Ma phrase reste en suspens durant quelques minutes car je viens malheureusement de croiser le regard aussi triste qu'énervé de mon professeur.

« Le film... Écoutez professeur, je suis désolée, mais je l'ai vu et j'ai tout de suite compris que vous aviez mit ce mot de passe. Surtout que peu de gens, de Poudlard, savent que vous l'aimiez. Je...

- Allez vous installez à cette table et réalisez cette potion. Les instructions sont au tableau, me lance-t-il sévèrement.

- Professeur...

- Maintenant ! » S'écrit d'une voix dure et froide en s'éloignant vers le bureau situé un peu plus loin.

Ne voulant pas encore plus le blesser ou m'attirer ses colères, je me mets à faire ma potion tant bien que mal. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il vient de se passer, et de jeter quelques coups d'œil en sa direction. _Je sens que ma potion va être une catastrophe. Déjà que je n'ai jamais étais très bonne en physique-chimie... Heureusement que je m'en sors mieux en chimie. Mais en plus je ne fais que de penser à ce qu'il s'est passé, et je me sens de plus en plus mal. J'aimerai me rattraper, mais je sais d'avance que mes excuses ne serviront à rien, j'espère que mon silence lui plaira plus. Bref, allez, il faut que j'essaye de me concentrer. Écaille de dragons, c'est fait. Poudre de Zhér, fait. Il faut donc que j'écrase un... C'est quoi cette chose ?! Ça doit être ça. A l'aide ! Bon en principe s'il ne vient pas me dire de ne pas faire ça, c'est que je ne vais pas tout faire sauter. _C'est au ce moment où je relève la tête en sa direction pour chercher une approbation que je me rends compte qu'il ne me prête pas attention, pas même pour surveiller la potion. Il regarde une photo, je crois, et je devine qu'il s'agit de Lily. Je crois alors voir une larme perler de ses yeux mais je n'en suis pas vraiment sûre .Je stoppe ma potion. _Je ne peux tout de même pas allez le voir et le réconforter. Il ne le supportera pas, c'est Severus Rogue tout de même ! _C'est alors qu'il relève la tête pour vérifier que je n'ai rien vu mais lorsqu'il croise mon regard, il me jette un œil plus noir que jamais. C'est à ce moment là que je me décide. Non, je ne vais pas aller le voir, bien au contraire. Je rassemble mes affaires et sors précipitamment de la salle. _Il sera sûrement mieux seul. En plus j'avais presque fini. J'en étais à la partie qui dit de laisser la potion comme ça pendant un jour._ C'est donc presque en courant que je sors du château en me laissant guider par mes pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, je m'assoie sur un rocher du parc loin des regards indiscret, et je sors un livre de sortilèges. C'est au bout d'une dizaines de minutes que je me rends compte que je suis observée. Je me retourne et découvre alors que celui qui me regarde, n'est nul autre que le professeur Dumbledore. Je me lève plus rapidement que jamais et dis :

« Bonjour, professeur.

- Bonjour Marie. Vous n'êtes pas en cours avec le professeur Rogue ?

- Euh... non... En faite il m'a laissé un petit temps de répit, il devait faire quelque chose d'important, je crois. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas nous allons bientôt reprendre, de plus ça me laisse un peu de temps pour lire deux-trois choses sur les sortilèges, dis-je d'un ton précipité.

- Bien, dit-il peu convaincu. Vos cours se passent bien ?

- Oui parfait merci, j'apprends déjà beaucoup. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'une discussion d'environ trois quarts d'heure commence, et dérive petit à petit sur d'autres choses, comme les discussions habituelles de deux personnes qui se sont rencontré il y a peu de temps. Nous parlons donc de nos hobbies, de l'école, des gens, des amis, de la famille,...

« Bien je vois que tout se passe bien à l'école pour l'instant. Maintenant si vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous êtes sortie du cours du professeur Rogue aussi vite.

- Mais euh comment ?...

- Comment je le sais ? Vous savez Poudlard est mon école et Rogue un de mes professeur, je sais donc tout ce qu'il se passe dans l'école et surtout, je sais que le professeur Rogue n'aurait jamais laissé un élève sortir de cours plus tôt, bien au contraire.

- Bon d'accord. Voilà,... »

Je lui raconte tout dans les moindre détails et j'avoue que ça me fait autant de bien que ça me libère.

« Hum... Je vois. Impressionnant que vous ayez réussit à ouvrir cette porte. Et surtout que Severus ne vous ai pas tué sur place. Mais c'est lui qui vous a demandé de le faire, alors... Ne vous inquiétez pas, le professeur Rogue est certes froid et dur, mais il sait faire la part des choses, et continuera à vous enseigner de la même manière.

- Permettez-moi d'en douter professeur, ce qui c'est passé n'était pas rien. De plus comme je vous l'ai dit, je l'ai vu verser une larme. Le professeur Rogue ! Une larme ! Ça veux dire qu'il ne s'en est pas remit et qu'il faut faire quelque chose...

- Il y a une différence entre besoin et envie. Je pense que le professeur Rogue ne vous dira rien, il risque plutôt de vous haïr si vous lui en parlez.

- Je ne pensais pas lui en parler mais je pensais que vous pourriez...

- Non, je ne le peux pas désolé. Je l'ai déjà fait et...

- Je sais, mais vous ne pouvez pas laissez le professeur Rogue dans cet état !

- C'est vrai que sur ce point vous avez raison. Je vais réfléchir à tout ça. Mais en attendant promettez-moi quelque chose s'il vous plaît.

- Oui, quoi ?

- Que vous ne lui en parlerai pas tant que je n'aurai pas trouvé une solution, donc en outre qu'au moment où vous retournerez en cours, vous ferez comme si de rien n'était et que pratiquerez la magie sans lui poser de questions, sauf celles concernant le cours.

- D'accord, je vous le promets ! Dis-je en voyant le regard appuyé que me jette Dumbledore. Mais si c'est lui qui me fait une réflexion...

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, ça m'étonnerai vraiment qu'il le fasse. Sur ce, je suis désolé, mais je dois vous quitter. Au revoir, bonne journée.

-Bien. Au revoir, professeur. Bonne journée à vous aussi."

Je le regarde alors partir et me rassois. _Bien sur que je sais que Rogue ne me dira rien à ce sujet, mais je me doute qu'il va me lancer des piques. _ Je m'apprête à reprendre ma lecture, quand j'entends une voix familière s'élever derrière moi.

"Salut, qu'est-ce que Madame-la-femme-qui-ne-se-mêle-pas-aux-autres fait ici ? Tu n'avais pas cours avec Rogue, aujourd'hui ?

- Malefoy ...

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Rien de spécial. Je me suis dis que je pourrais venir te parler.

- Parler ? Et bien, tu t'es trompé de personne pour faire ça, non ?

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu ne m'apprécie pas, je le vois bien, en plus je suis en train de faire quelque chose, alors...

- Je...

- Laisse tomber, je dois y aller de toute façon. Au revoir, dis-je en m'éloignant.

- Simon, je... J'avais juste rien d'autre à faire, ne vas pas te faire des films ", crie-t-il alors que je m'en vais.

Je me dirige en vitesse vers le château avant que Malefoy ne me rattrape. Mais je ne sais pas trop où aller. Je n'ai pas trop envie d'aller dans les cachots, surtout en cours en faite, même si ceux-ci m'intéresse vraiment. Et pourtant mes pas me mènent jusqu'à ladite porte, je frappe à la porte mais n'obtient aucune réponse. Je m'assois face à la porte, sors le livre et lis. Mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, et cela à cause de trois choses. Tout d'abord, la "dispute" avec Rogue, ensuite la conversation avec Dumbledore et enfin Malefoy. _Je suis vraiment déstabilisé par l'attitude de Malefoy, il a été vraiment bizarre tout à l'heure, et hier soir aussi quand j'y repense. C'est quoi cette attitude ? Vouloir absolument me dire bonne nuit. Mais ce qui me déstabilise le plus c'est ce qu'il c'est passé ce matin en cours. Qu'est-ce que je me sens mal ! Et qu'est-ce que ça va être en face de Rogue. Surtout s'il me regarde avec son regard glacial. Ça me rend vraiment triste pour lui... L'amour... c'est vraiment compliqué. Il suffit de regarder mes histoires. Entre les mecs qui habitent loin et ceux qui me prennent pour une con. Ce que j'aurai aimé que Mathieu soit là, plus près, avec moi quoi. C'est tellement dur sans lui, il me manque... Je..._ Une larme perle sur ma joue. C'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte que Rogue m'observe de haut. Je me redresse en vitesse et manque de tomber.

" Professeur, je...euh... ça fais longtemps que vous êtes là ?

- Oui assez longtemps.

- Vous avez écouté mes pensées ! Dis-je d'un air indigné.

- Je... Et alors qu'est-ce que ça fait ? dit-il d'un ton quelque peu fautif avant de ce reprendre.

- Mais...mais... vous n'avez pas à les écoutez ! C'est privé ! M'écriai-je en haussant le ton.

- Veuillez baisser le ton, Miss, s'écrit-il en haussant lui aussi le ton.

- Non ! Vous n'avez pas à violer mon intimité ! cirai-je.

- Parce que vous vous êtes gênez pour violer la mienne peut être ? s'exclame-t-il toujours aussi fort.

- Je vois... vous avez fait ça pour vous venger ? Moi qui pensais que vous étiez assez mature, de raisonné, quelqu'un qui sait faire la part des choses en soit. De plus, j'ai parlé d'elle parce que vous m'avez demandé d'ouvrir la porte. Et en faite, je n'en n'ai même pas vraiment parlé. J'ai seulement prononcé son nom. Alors que vous...vous avez... "

Je ne parviens pas à finir ma phrase tellement la tristesse me submerge. Et ne voulant pas fondre en larmes devant lui, je pars en courant sans me retourner. Je me dirige hors du château en courant très vite, et surtout très loin. Tellement loin que lorsque je m'arrête enfin je ne sais pas où je suis. Mais peu importe, pour l'instant, je suis trop déstabilisé pour chercher à retrouver mon chemin. Alors je me laisse aller. _Je me demande si je pleurs plus de rage ou de tristesse. J'avais envie de lui mettre une baffe monumentale. _Au bout d'une heure de pleurs et de pensées, je me rends compte qu'il est déjà 21h, et que je suis donc en retard pour le dîner. Je me tourne pour revenir sur mes pas mais me rends compte que je ne me souviens plus d'où je suis venue. Je n'ai même pas vu où j'étais. Je me tourne et me retourne, examine les environs, et me rend compte que je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où je suis. Quoi que... Si maintenant que je fouille ma mémoire, il me semble bien avoir une petite idée, mais je ne l'ose pas me l'avouer. Oh non ! Maintenant j'en suis sûre... la forêt interdite... Je commence un peu à paniquer. _J'ai peut être réussit quelques sortilèges devant le professeur Rogue mais pour ce qui est de la pratique en pleine nature... De plus je n'ai pas eût de vrais cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Mon dieu, il faut que je me reprenne. Je vais essayer de retrouver mon chemin. _Sur ce, je pars dans une direction, un peu au hasard et cherche un indice qui me montre que je suis sur la bonne voie.

Pendant ce temps au château : (point de vue extérieur)

Le repas a déjà commencé depuis plus d'une heure et aucune trace de Marie. Dumbledore se lève doucement de sa chaise, regarde les personnes présentent dans la Grande Salle, puis se dirige vers le professeur Rogue.

" Severus, avez-vous vu Marie, je ne l'ai pas encore vu et puisque vous avez eu cours avec elle toute à l'heure. Vous avez bien eût cour avec elle, professeur ? dit-il d'un ton suspicieux.

- Puis-je vous parler... hum... seul à seul ? demande le directeur des Serpentard en gardant un visage impassible.

- Oui, bien sur. Suivez-moi. "

Les deux hommes partent ensemble et empruntent une porte situé derrière la table des professeurs. Ils arrivent dans une salle nettement plus petite, simple avec un bureau et deux chaises. La pièce est sûrement l'une des plus simple du château. Aucune décorations, pas de colonnes ou d'architecture particulière, juste une simple pièce aux murs beiges vieillit par le temps.

" Asseyez-vous Severus, dit le vieux directeur d'un ton neutre.

- Non merci, je préfère rester debout.

- Comme vous voulez. Bon maintenant racontez-moi.

- Eh bien, c'est difficile à dire. Je... Je ne sais pas où elle est. Point, je n'ai rien de spécial à vous dire, lance-t-il.

- Severus... Je vous connais mieux que ce que vous ne le pensez. Racontez-moi se qu'il s'est passé quand elle est revenue vous voir.

- Quand elle est revenue ? Vous l'avez donc vu ? Mais que faisiez-vous hors de votre bureau ? Laissez-moi deviner, vous saviez qu'il s'était passé quelque chose alors vous êtes allez la voir, c'est ça ? dit Severus d'un ton empli de reproche.

- Oui, effectivement. Et elle m'a raconté. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, alors racontez-moi je vous prie.

- Mais vous devez déjà le savoir, non ? Après tout vous êtes le directeur et vous savez tout, lance-t-il énervé.

- Severus ! Ne faites pas l'enfant ! Je...

- Avez vous tous finit de me dire de ne pas faire l'enfant ou de faire preuve de maturité aujourd'hui ?!

- Severus ! S'il vous plaît, il faut que nous la retrouvions vite. Il pourrait lui être arrivé quelque chose. Et vous savez bien que, non, je ne sais pas tout.

- Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut me faire qu'une élève qui vient de débarquer se fasse quelque chose ?

- Justement ça doit vous faire que c'est votre élève. Vous dites ça sur le coup de la colère, Severus, mais je sais que vous êtes un bon professeur. Alors...

- Les flatteries ne marchent pas avec moi, crache-t-il.

- ... Avez-vous eut le temps de lui enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal ?

- Euh... non pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle pourrait en avoir besoin si elle s'est dirigé au mauvais endroit.

- Hum... effectivement. Bon je vais vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, mais cela restera entre nous ?

- Bien entendu, Severus.

- Bien..."

Rogue se met à conter toute l'histoire en précisant les paroles échangées, et tout le reste, le plus vite qu'il le peut. A la fin du récit, les deux hommes semblent partis dans leur propres pensées. Dumbledore se dirige vers la porte et demande à son professeur de le suivre. Dumbledore demande ensuite à chacun des professeurs s'ils ont vu Marie, mais toutes les réponses sont négatives. Quant tout à coup, un raclement de gorge les fait se retourner.

" Je pense pouvoir vous aider, professeur, dit une voix trainante.

- Monsieur Malefoy, s'écrit Rogue surprit.

- Allez-y dites moi ce que vous savez Monsieur Malefoy, demande Dumbledore en jetant un regard en coin à Severus.

- Je l'ai vu, enfin, j'ai vu Simon se diriger vers la forêt interdite toute à l'heure, j'ai voulu la suivre mais je l'ai perdu de vue... En tout cas, elle semblait pleurer ou n'aller pas tarder à fondre en larmes.

- Merci Monsieur Malefoy. Vous pouvez retourner à votre place. Minerva, Remus et Severus venez avec moi s'il vous plaît."

Les trois professeurs se dévisagent un instant puis suivent leur directeur qui est déjà partit en direction du parc de Poudlard. Il les emmène jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid à qui il demande de l'aide puis partent tous vers la forêt interdite.

**Forêt interdite : point de vue de Marie.**

_Oh oh ! Je suis vraiment dans la panade ! Bon quels sortilèges dois-je utiliser en cas d'attaque ? Il y a le sortilège de mort bien sur : Avada Kedavra, le Sectumsempra , peut être le Doloris mais mieux vaut éviter. Sinon je peux lancer des Petrificus Totalus, Confundus, Everte Statum,... Mais j'ai beau connaitre ces sortilèges, je ne les ai jamais utilisé. J'ai une idée ! Je vais d'abord utiliser un Periculum comme ça, si quelqu'un est par là, il pourra me trouver grâce aux étincelles rouges que projettent ce sort. Mais c'est tout de même dangereux car ça risque d'attirer les mauvaises choses. Bon disons que : qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Heureusement que je connais bien les Harry Potter et les sortilèges utilisés dedans…_Je n'ai pas le temps de lancer mon sort que j'entends quelque chose approcher. Ca ressemble à un humain mais très pale, assez musclé, et plutôt attirant. _Oh non ! Un vampire ! _Je crie alors : " Periculum ! " Et pointe ensuite ma baguette vers lui en lui disant :

" N'approche pas ou je...

- Ou tu quoi ? Je suis bien plus fort et plus rapide que toi, laisse tomber tout de suite !

- Jamais ! Moi j'ai une baguette.

- J'aime quand ma nourriture se rebelle. J'aime bien jouer, s'exclame-t-il avec un grand sourire. Que la partie commence alors ma belle ! "

Sur ces mots, il se jette sur un arbre et part de bonds en bonds en décrivant un cercle autour de moi. Et sans que je ne le vois venir, il me saute dessus et me griffe l'avant bras. J'étouffe un cri pour ne pas lui montrer ma douleur. Et en profite pour lui jeter un Immobilus mais malheureusement mon sort le loupe. Il s'arrête sur un arbre et me dit :

" Tu veux toujours te battre ?

- Je ne te laisserai pas gagner facilement ! Qu'est-ce que je dis ; je ne te laisserai pas gagner du tout ! m'écriai-je.

- Bien, c'est toi qui vois ma jolie !"

Il se projette en avant et j'ai à peine le temps de prononcer un : Preasidum Facere qui provoque un bouclier devant moi qui se désintègre au moment où le vampire le touche mais le projette tout de même en arrière. Je lui jette un Confundus et en profite pour relancer un Periculum plus fort qu'auparavant qui projette donc des étincelles encore plus haut. Le vampire se relève et m'attaque de nouveau, mais cette fois je n'ai pas le temps de le stopper qu'il griffe toute ma jambe d'une profonde entaille. Je tombe à terre sur le coup et essaye de me relever le plus vite possible mais mon adversaire est plus rapide et m'attrape par les cheveux en me penchant la tête en arrière, ce qui me fait crier.

" Je crois que j'ai gagné ! dit-il un sourire au lèvres.

- Non, pas encore désolé. Stupefix !"

Le vampire s'écroule alors à terre mais avant de tomber dans le coma, il plante des griffes dans mon ventre en laissant une grande marque de griffures très profondes qui me fait crier de douleur.

**Forêt interdite : point de vue externe.**

Après être passé chercher Hagrid, les professeurs McGonagall, Lupin, Rogue et Dumbledore partent en direction de la forêt interdire.

" Je me demande ce qu'il lui a pris de partir par ici. C'est irresponsable ! Ne sait-elle dont pas qu'il ne faut pas venir par ici ? questionne Lupin.

- Non, je vous rappelle professeur, que cette élève est arrivé il y a deux jours à peine, et qu'elle n'a pu assister au premier repas entièrement, donc elle n'a pas été prévenue des lieux interdit, répond Dumbledore excédé par le manque de bon sens de son professeur remplaçant.

- Hum... seulement elle n'a pas dit nous connaitre d'une saga ? demande Rogue. Elle est censé savoir ça dans ce cas...

- Oui, mais quand on est triste et en colère, qu'on est jeune et qu'on connaît ce que le mot amour inflige, on ne fait pas vraiment attention à ce genre de chose, dit Dumbledore avec un regard légèrement accusateur.

- Je vous le concéde... Bon par où allons-nous ?

- Remus, Hagrid et Minerva partez de ce côté, le professeur Rogue et moi irons...

- Laissez tomber les groupes et les directions, je crois que je sais où il faut aller, dit Rogue en coupant la parole à Dumbledore et en montrant des gerbes d'étincelles rouges provenant de l'intérieur de la forêt. Allons-y, dit-il en partant en courant la baguette à la main.

- Severus... Bon je crois que nous devrions y aller effectivement, dit Dumbledore en voyant que Rogue ne l'a pas écouté et est déjà partit en direction de la forêt. Hagrid, retournez au château, et prévenez Mme Pomfresh. Les autres suivez-nous."

Les professeurs s'élancent donc à la poursuite de Rogue qui slalome entre les arbres avec une telle rapidité qu'on croirait qu'il connait la forêt par cœur. Mais au bout d'un moment ils sont obligés de s'arrêter car ils ne savent plus où aller.

" Mince, on a perdu sa trace...

- Non, regardez. Elle a de nouveau envoyé des étincelles rouges. Mais elles sont beaucoup plus grandes.

- Aaaahhhh!

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Je crois que... dit McGonagall coupé par Rogue qui part en courant dans la direction des étincelles.

- Vite ! Suivez-moi ! " s'écrit celui-ci.

Et ils repartent au quart de tour toujours à la suite de Rogue mais ont beaucoup de mal à le suivre tant il est rapide dans cette forêt. Le petit groupe parvint tout de même à le repérer parmi les arbres grâce à se cape noir qui virevolte elle aussi entre les arbres. Jamais personne n'a vu Severus Rogue aller si vite pour sauver une élève. Mais Dumbledore, lui, sait pourquoi il va si vite. _Il se sent mal par rapport à ce qu'il c'est passé et ce qu'ils se sont dit._ Rogue arrive en premier vers elle, et il l'a voit tomber avec un... un vampire sur elle !

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Laissez-moi des rewiews pour me conseiller, ou m'encourager ou simplement me donner votre avis. A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4Danger,rencontres et découverte

Salut à tous ! Voici la suite de ma fiction avec un plus long chapitre !

Etoile solitaire : Merci, ça fait du bien d'entendre, ou plutôt de lire, que quelqu'un apprécie ce que j'écris. Et tu vas voir ! ;) Mais je pense qu'il y a une chose que tu n'as pas comprise, ce n'est pas Hermione, c'est un personnage crée qui s'appelle Marie.

En espérant avoir de nouvelles rewiews de toi, à bientôt et bonne lecture !

**Forêt interdite : mon point de vue.**

Je viens de lancer un sort très puissant au vampire ce qui le plonge dans une sorte de profond coma, mais avant de sombrer, il m'entraine dans sa chute avec lui en m'infligeant des blessures qui me font pousser un affreux cri de souffrance. Quand je rouvre les yeux, je découvre la silhouette de Rogue et pour la première fois depuis que je suis à Poudlard, je suis heureuse de le voir. Il arrive en courant, tire le vampire par l'arrière et l'envoie d'un coup s'écraser contre un arbre en le menaçant de ça baguette.

" Il ne fera rien. Enfin pas pour l'instant... je l'ai stupéfixié. Aïe...!

- Vous l'avez... quoi ? demande Rogue ahurit.

- Marie ! Je suis heureux de vous voir en vie ! Qu'est ce que ?... dit Dumbledore.

- Je me suis battu contre ce vampire. Je crois qu'il faudrait appeler les aurors, et surtout, sortir de cette forêt...

- Oui je crois que ça serai mieux. Ca va aller ? me questionne-t-il inquiet.

- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas professeur Dumbledore, ce ne sont que des égratignures. Allons-y dis-je en tentant de me relever. Aïe !" criai-je en retombant sous la douleur.

Je tombe mais sans que je mis attende, Rogue attrape vivement mon bras et empêche ma chute.

"Venez, je vais vous aider.

- Non, merci ! Je peux me débrouiller seule, crachai-je en me libérant de son emprise. Allons-y, je n'ai pas envie de rester une minute plus dans cette forêt."

Nous partons donc dans la direction de Poudlard. Le groupe est formé de Dumbledore et McGonagall devant suivit de Lupin qui tient le vampire avec force, puis de moi et de Rogue qui ferme la marche quelques pas derrière moi en me surveillant comme près à bondir tel un félin au moindre problème. Mais plus le temps passe et plus les autres professeurs prennent de la distance sur nous alors que je sens mon allure se ralentir bien que j'y mette toute mes forces. Mes blessures me font de plus en plus mal et je manque de trébucher à plusieurs reprises tandis qu'à chaque fois Rogue me rattrape sans faire aucun reproches ou répliques et je l'en remercie sèchement. Mais au bout d'un moment je me rends compte que nous avons perdu les autres de vue. Je soupire et tente de presser l'allure mais une profonde douleur m'empêche d'avancer. Je m'appuie sur un arbre, en essayant d'étouffer un cri de douleur provoqué par mes blessures car je ne veux pas la montrer à Rogue. _Après tout, je ne suis pas faible._

"Miss, je... enfin, êtes-vous sûre de ne pas vouloir d'aide ?

- Non surtout pas merci. Tout va bien je vais me débrouiller. Je ne suis pas faible... crachai-je.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça... tente-t-il.

- Oh si vous l'avez dit, enfin pas aujourd'hui mais toute façon vous l'avez pensé tellement fort que c'est comme si vous l'aviez dit à haute voix.

- Je ne l'ai pas pensé, commente-t-il froidement.

- C'est s'qu'on dit», dis-je en repartant d'un pas plus rapide.

Nous arrivons enfin en contrebas du château et je me rends compte que l'ascension va être longue et dure. C'est donc en boitant que je me dirige vers le château. Mais avant que je ne commence à monter, Rogue me rattrape et me saisit par le poignet.

" Laissez-moi au moins vous aider pour cette montée, demanda-t-il.

- Ecoutez, professeur. Ne vous sentez pas redevable de quoi que ce soit envers moi. Je ne vous dois rien et vous ne me devez rien alors laissez moi en paix, lui lançai-je en libérant brutalement mon bras.

- Miss ! Toute à l'heure, il y a une jeune femme qui m'a dit que je n'avais pas fait preuve de maturité alors si cette jeune femme pouvait faire preuve de celle-ci, ça serai bien...

- Hum... Vous avouez que vous n'avez pas fait preuve de maturité ?

- Non, j'avoue seulement que vous l'avez dit et pensé, réplique-t-il sèchement.

- Pff laissez tomber, comme je vous l'ai dit, JE ME DEBROUILLE ! Donc laissez-moi, dis-je en m'éloignant agacée.

- Bon vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Wingardium Leviosa !

- Mais qu'est-ce que ?! Professeur ! Reposez-moi !

- La vengeance... ça fait plaisir de vous rendre ce que vous avez fait hier.

- Gamin !

- Gamine !

- Vous êtes odieux, et...et chiant et... reposez-moi, enfin !

- Vous avez raison, c'est vraiment marrant. Je crois que je comprends pourquoi ça vous amusez tant que ça dans la salle de cours, dit-il avec un sourire amusé. Bon ne perdons pas plus de temps, allons-y, dit-il en un de ses légendaires mouvement de cape.

- Mais, enfin... reposez-moi ! criai-je en m'énervant dans les airs.

- Non, je vous emmène au château comme ça. Et ne cherchez pas à m'en dissuadé, c'est comme ça un point c'est tout !

- Grummpff, il m'énerve !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est réciproque. " Dit-il dans un de ses sourires sarcastiques.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le château, Rogue avec sa baguette levée en l'air, et moi dans les airs. _Je dois bien avouer que c'est beaucoup moins fatiguant et que ça fait beaucoup moins mal_. Nous nous rendons jusqu'à l'infirmerie sans que Rogue ne veuille me lâcher avant.

" Professeur, mademoiselle Simon ! Mais où étiez-vous passé ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites en l'air Marie ?

- Demandez-le plutôt à lui ! Il ne veut pas me laissez descendre ! Professeur ! Laissez-moi descendre, allez !

- Hum... Les excuses ?

- Vous pouvez vraiment rêver !

- Alors... vous resterez en haut, s'exclame-t-il moqueur.

- Je vous aurai bien laissé continuer vos chamailleries mais miss Simon doit se faire soigner, alors... vous reprendrez plus tard, désolé, dit Dumbledore pendant que Rogue me repose à terre.

- J'ai encore gagné, lui chuchotai-je. C'est qui la faible maintenant ?

- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre.

- Hum... je l'ai déjà dit ça je crois."

On m'installe sur un lit en attendant que l'infirmière arrive.

" Professeur Dumbledore, on a un problème, s'écrit Hagrid en revenant du fond de l'infirmerie. Je ne trouve pas l'infirmière, elle a du partir quelque part...

- Mince j'avais oublié ça ! Elle m'a prévenu qu'elle ne serai pas là ce soir...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur, je vais la soigner et lui concocter une potion en attendant le retour de Mme Pomfresh.

- Bien, tenez-moi au courant. Venez me voir dans mon bureau dès que vous le pourrez, et vous aussi mademoiselle Simon.

- Bien professeur."

Tous les professeurs se retirent en me souhaitant bonne chance et me demandent de venir les voir dès que je le pourrais, ce que je leur promets. Ils partent donc et me laisse seule avec Rogue qui me fixe durant plusieurs minutes.

" Quoi ? demandai-je agacée.

- Rien, dit-il en laissant un blanc durant plusieurs minutes.

- Vous comptez me soigner ou me regarder comme ça toute la nuit.

- Vous êtes vraiment...

- Vraiment quoi ?

- Rien.

- Assumez au moins vos paroles !

- D'accord, alors voilà, vous êtes arrogante, chiante, têtu, fatigante, entêtée, et j'en passe, mais surtout vous avez raison...

- Je ne vous permets pas !... Qu-quoi ? Qu'avez vous dit ?

- J'ai dit que vous aviez... Oh c'est bon vous savez bien ce que j'ai dit ! s'exclame-t-il avec humeur.

- Waah c'est la première fois que le professeur Rogue dit à quelqu'un qu'il a raison ! Mais raison sur quoi ?

- Sur le fait que je n'aurai pas du écouter vos pensées.

- Je...je... Moi aussi je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas du... enfin vous voyez.

- Oui, je vois, et je préfère ne pas aborder le sujet. Bref, oublions tout ça, il faut vous reposer. Je vais aller chercher une potion.

- Bien, dis-je pendant qu'il commence à s'éloigner. Professeur !

- Oui ?

- Tous ces mots dont vous m'avez qualifié... ne s'applique-t-il pas un peu à vous aussi ? dis-je avec un sourire en coin malicieux.

- Hum... Je ne répondrai pas à cette question, dit-il en partant. Reposez-vous, maintenant."

Je le regarde partir, et ris intérieurement. Je suis contente d'être revenu au château, j'ai vraiment eu peur ce soir. _Ce vampire était plutôt... terrifiant. Et s'il continuait à me chercher, après, enfin après être allé à la prison d'Azkaban, ce serai terrible. J'espère qu'il écopera de la peine maximale. Il faudra que je pose la question à Rogue, pour les vampires, puisse qu'il est professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Mon dieu, quelle journée épuisante ! Je ne me serai jamais attendu à ça. Je sens qu'il va falloir que je dévore tout les bouquins de la bibliothèque, mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Des deux bibliothèques, celle de l'école et celle de notre " salle commune ". Et si je pouvais accéder à la réserve, ce serai super. Mais bon, pour l'instant il y a déjà beaucoup de choses à lire, à voir, à apprendre. Et puis, il faudra que je visite le château et le parc, que je rencontre les élèves,…_C'est au bout de quelques minutes à dériver dans mes pensées, que je vois Rogue revenir avec une fiole dans les mains.

"Bon je vais devoir regarder vos blessures, mais d'abord buvez ça, m'ordonne-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demandai-je curieuse.

- C'est une potion pour calmer la douleur. Je l'ai faite pendant les vacances, au cas où... Je crois que j'ai bien fait.

- Hum oui, je crois, dis-je en engloutissant l'infecte potion. Ca n'est pas très ragoutant.

- Non, en effet mais ce n'est pas fait pour. Je m'attendais à ce que vous fassiez plus de commentaires dessus.

- Eh bien non, dis-je en grimaçant alors qui vient d'effleurer une de mes blessures.

- Ca vous fait mal ?

- Non non, ça fait du bien ! répliquai-je avec humeur. Bah oui ça fait mal.

- Bien, je vais toucher toutes les blessures. Je veux que vous me disiez lorsque ça commence à devenir insupportable, il faut que vous soyez franche, d'accord ?

- Entendu, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils pour me préparer à la douleur. Allez-y je suis prête."

A peine érafle-t-il ma première blessure qu'une violente vague de douleur me submerge. Je lui dis aussitôt et il passe à une autre plaie. En arrivant au niveau de mon ventre, et donc de ma blessure la plus profonde, je le vois esquisser une légère grimace qu'il essaye de cacher pour ne pas m'effrayer. Il me questionne d'un regard pour savoir si je suis prête et je hoche la tête, et presque aussitôt je sens une plus grande vague de douleur, suivit de bouffés de chaleur et de crampes d'estomac qui me font pousser de grands cris. Mes yeux implorent l'aide de mon professeur qui aussitôt se met à prononcer diverses incantations qui me soulage un peu. Il part rapidement et revient presque aussi vite avec d'autres flacons à la main, ainsi que son chaudrons et du matériel pour fabriquer des potions. Il m'explique alors qu'il va faire des potions pour me soulager mais qu'il préfère les faire vers moi pour pouvoir me surveiller. J'acquiesce et le laisse travailler sans rien dire, à la fois pour ne pas le déranger, mais aussi parce que la douleur m'empêche de prononcer le moindre mot. Je me décide donc à relever mon t-shirt pour regarder les marques laissées par le vampire. C'est avec horreur que je découvre une plaie de couleur violette-verte qui est comme en ébullition. Je comprends maintenant ma douleur. Et à la vue de ma plaie, j'ai une brusque envie de vomir. Mais je ne peux détacher mon regard de celle-ci. Heureusement, mon professeur ayant levé les yeux de sa potion remarque mon geste et vient s'assoir à côté de moi en me relevant la tête pour m'empêcher de regarder cette horreur qui me barre le ventre. Je vois mon visage blanchâtre et apeuré refléter dans ses yeux, ce qui m'oblige à détourner le regard. Il me rassure à sa façon et retourne à sa potion qu'il finit en un rien de temps et me fais engloutir encore plus vite. Puis il se remet à faire une autre potion mais cette fois, moins liquide. _J'espère qu'il ne c'est pas mis pour idée de me faire avaler sa ! En tout cas, sa potion me fait un bien fou._ Il termine sa deuxième mixture aussi vite que le première et je comprends qu'il ne veut pas me la faire avaler, mais plutôt l'étaler sur mes blessures. Je le laisse faire volontiers car un grand maitre des potions comme lui ne peut que m'aider à aller mieux. Il applique la mixture d'une couleur verdâtre, et d'une texture qui ressemble beaucoup à de l'argile. Et presque aussitôt après je m'endors.

A mon réveil j'entends des voix autour de moi, mais ne les reconnais pas tout de suite.

" S'est-elle réveillée ? demande une des voix en question.

- Non, toujours pas, mais le Severus a dit qu'elle ne se réveillera pas avant 2-3 jours alors il ne faut pas compter à se qu'elle se réveille aujourd'hui.

- Et ces blessures ?

- C'est mieux. Mais ça n'est pas encore ça. Il va lui falloir quelque temps pour se remettre...

- Ghumpffzz...

- Qu'est-ce que ? Elle est réveillée !

- Allez chercher Rogue. Je reste avec elle. Allez vite, ordonne-t-il. Mademoiselle Simon comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Humm... Mieux, mais... je... j'ai mal au ventre. Et j'ai très faim et soif !

- C'est déjà bien si vous avez de l'appétit. Le professeur Rogue va venir vous examiner, avec Mme Pomfresh. Vous êtes sous de bonnes mains. N'oubliez pas de venir me voir lorsque vous irez mieux. Et reposez-vous bien en attendant. Je les entends arriver. Je vais les laisser vous examiner tranquillement, et je repasserai surement vous voir plus tard. A bientôt, mademoiselle Simon.

- A bientôt, dis-je au moment ou Rogue et Pomfresh arrivent. Bonjour Mme Pomfresh, professeur."

Comme me la prédit Dumbledore, juste avant, ils se mettent à m'examiner, à me poser des tas de questions, à me donner des potions, et à m'appliquer la même mixture que la veille au soir. Et j'avoue que ça me fait le plus grand bien. Quelques temps après, Mme Pomfresh part en me laissant encore une fois seule avec Rogue.

« Professeur, pourrais-je bientôt reprendre les leçons ? demandai-je avide de connaissances.

-Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux attendre que vous vous soyez remise.

-Mais je veux reprendre vite. J'ai des tonnes de choses à apprendre, dis-je pour le faire craquer.

-J'aimerai bien reprendre les leçons, miss mais le professeur Dumbledore me la formellement interdit, alors… Il va falloir vous reposer et attendre ici. Je suis désolé…

-Menteur, dis-je dans un murmure. Pourriez-vous au moins m'amener des livres de sortilèges, de potions, de métamorphoses, ou des choses dans ce genre, s'il vous plaît ?

-Humm… Je ne suis pas sur que Mme Pomfresh et Dumbledore voudrons mais… Je les amènerais quand même. En revanche, il faudra les cacher quand ils viendront et être discrète parce que vous pourrez toujours prétendre que ce sont mes livres pour ceux de défense contre les forces du mal et ceux de potions mais pour les autres… Aucune chance que Dumbledore gobe ça, surtout si c'est de la métamorphose.

-Bien entendu, je serai plus discrète qu'une souris, je vous le promets ! Merci beaucoup, dis-je contente de pouvoir apprendre.

-De rien, marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe. Maintenant reposez-vous, sinon on va m'accuser de vous fatiguer.

-Ils n'auraient pas tord », dis-je encore une fois pour moi-même.

Rogue me jette alors un regard désapprobateur. _Oups, je me suis encore fais remarquer ! _Je décide de repenser à ces derniers jours passé au château. C'est toujours aussi confus pour moi. _Pourquoi suis-je là ? Comment vais-je repartir ? Et pourrais-je revenir comme bon me semble ? Ca serai tellement bien ! Imaginez, si je pouvais aller et venir dans les deux mondes différents suivant mes envies ! Waah ! Humm… Je suis fatiguée d'un seul coup._ Et à peine je pense à la fatigue que le sommeil m'emporte pour quelques heures.

Je me réveille environ 4 heures plus tard, il doit être 13 heures et j'ai une faim de loup. Je suis seule dans la pièce et me souviens que le repas à du être servi i peine une demi-heure. _Je pourrais peut-être y aller ? Juste faire un petit tour, question de manger un peu. Bon c'est décidé j'y vais. Rogue va me détester ! _Je me dirige hors de la salle et emprunte les mêmes couloirs que la veille au soir. J'hésite à plusieurs reprises sur le chemin à prendre. _Droite ou gauche ? Mince, je sens que je vais me perdre. _J'emprunte le couloir de gauche d'un pas mal assuré. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, je trouve enfin la Grande Salle. Je pousse les portes et commence à déambuler dans les rangées. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop où m'installer. _Je vais surement aller vers les Gryffondor, je n'ai pas envie de voir Malefoy._ Mais à ce moment là, un puissant bras me tire en arrière, et je tombe presque à terre.

« Miss, que faîtes-vous là ?

-Alors je suis élève ici, et hum… je viens manger peut être !

-Ne soyez pas arrogante, vous devriez être à l'infirmerie.

-Eh bien je n'y suis pas. J'avais faim, dis-je sous les yeux éberlué des premières années de Poufsouffle qui se demande ce qu'il me prend de parler comme ça au professeur Rogue.

-Hum… Venez, dit-il en partant avant de se stopper aussi vite. Au fait, bien que vous n'aimez pas Malefoy, c'est tout de même grâce à lui que vous êtes encore vivante alors… montrez-lui un peu de reconnaissance.

- Quoi ? Je...hum... je ne savais pas. Qu'à t'il fait ?

-Il vous a suivit lorsque vous êtes partie comme une imbécile en direction de la forêt interdite. Mais heureusement il n'a pas pu vous suivre jusqu'au bout.

-Alors un, j'ai été imbécile à cause de vous alors... Et ensuite, s'il avait réussit à me suivre peut être que je ne serai pas autant blessé maintenant, mais ça, vous vous en foutez, votre chouchou passe en premier.

-Miss ! Je ne vous permets pas.

-Je ne vous demande pas de me permettre...

-Vous êtes vraiment...!

-Arrogante ? Vous l'avez déjà dit, rétorquai-je en passant devant lui.

-Elle fera moins la maligne quand je lui aurai cloué le bec avec un sortilège... c'est tellement tentant ", dit-il en un murmure.

Il me repasse devant et part en direction de la table en me faisant comprendre qu'il faut que je le suive. En arrivant vers la table des professeurs, je baisse la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de Dumbledore que je sens posé sur moi.

"Marie, que faîtes-vous ici ? Et vous Severus, pourquoi l'avez-vous amené ? Vous savez qu'elle doit se reposer et ne pas quitter l'infirmerie.

-Je...dis-je faiblement avant de me faire couper la parole par Rogue qui s'avance de quelques pas.

-Je l'ai amené ici car elle avait très faim et soif et que je pense que ça n'est pas en restant enfermé dans une pièce, sans bouger et en voyant seulement ces professeurs et son infirmière, qu'elle va se rétablir correctement.

-En effet, ce jugement est sage, professeur, mais, elle est encore trop faible pour...

-Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas faible, dis-je en coupant la parole au professeur Dumbledore sous les yeux étonné de tous sauf de Rogue apparemment. Je suis désolée de vous avoir coupé professeur, mais j'en ai marre qu'on répète que je suis fragile. Ca fait tout de même, 3 fois minimum en 2 jours que l'on me le dit et ça commence à sérieusement m'énerver, surtout que je n'aurai jamais pensé l'entendre sortir de votre bouche. Avez-vous trouvé que j'ai été chétive en me battant contre un vampire hier alors que ça ne fait qu'à peine deux jours que je pratique la magie ? dis-je d'un ton outré.

- Mademoiselle Simon, je m'excuse de ces paroles maladroite. Je ne voulais pas dire que vous étiez faible mais que les blessures vous affaiblissent. Alors il faut vous reposer pour pouvoir reprendre la totalité de votre énergie le plus vite possible.

-Je sais mais... je m'excu... dis-je un peu honteuse.

-Je vous pardonne, Marie, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et ne faites pas cette tête. Allez venez manger un peu, dit-il en me désignant la table des professeurs.

-Mais je, euh...

-Oui, vous allez devoir manger à la table des professeurs, j'en suis désolé, mais j'ai retiré l'autre table la dernière fois en pensant que vous mangeriez avec les autres élèves.

-Je peux aller avec eux si vous préférez.

-Non, restez. La plupart des professeur ont hâte d'entendre votre récit d'hier soir."

Je suis donc Rogue qui me fais m'installer entre de lui et le professeur McGonagall.

"Vous pourriez la laissez vers nous Severus, nous ne l'avons pas toute la journée nous... dit le professeur Lupin, en faisant semblant de rire.

-Je la garde vers moi pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'l faut que je surveille son état Lupin, mais je vous la laisse volontiers si vous voulez, si sa santé ne vous importe pas.

-Ah ah, depuis quand la santé d'un élève vous préoccupe-t-il, enfin à part celle de Mr Malefoy.

-Je ne vous permets pas de remettre en question, mon enseignement ou mes préférences au niveau des élèves.

-Professeurs...commençai-je.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas censé avoir de préférences. Vous vous faites passer pour ce que vous n'êtes pas, Rogue, un...

- Professeur ! Cela suffit ! dis-je d'un ton ferme et sans recours en regardant tour à tour mes deux professeurs. Arrêtez. Professeur Lupin, si vous désirez entendre mon récit, mettez-vous en face de moi.

-Mais ça ne s'est jamais fait, il faut que je sois face aux élèves.

- Parce que ça s'est déjà faire qu'une élève mange à la table des professeurs ? Et puis, vous serez en face d'une élève. Et vous professeur Rogue restez ici, s'il vous plaît, je préfère vous savoir ici, ça me rassure vis-à-vis de ma santé, dis-je en exagérant pour être sûre qu'il ne parte pas.

-Désolé de vous décevoir, miss, mais je vais partir. Le professeur Lupin pourra donc prendre ma place.

-Mais...

- Et pour votre santé, Mme Pomfresh est juste à côté.

-Professeur…", dis-je en le voyant s'éloigner.

Je le regarde s'éloigner sans rien dire, et personne n'ose prononcer un mot. Surtout pas Lupin. _Bien que j'apprécie Lupin habituellement, il n'a pas été très malin sur le coup. _McGonagall ouvre la conversation en me posant plusieurs questions à propos d'hier soir. Je réponds à toutes les questions qui me sont posées, en détaillant la moindre chose et en omettant volontairement de dire la raison pour laquelle je suis allée dans la forêt mais bien sur, c'est trop facile.

"Mais pourquoi êtes vous allé dans la forêt interdite ?

-Je...je. _Vite une idée de mensonges, que puis-je dire ? _En faite, on m'a dit quelque chose de plutôt méchant qui m'a fait penser à ma famille, mes amis et d'autres personnes je j'aime et qui me manquent énormément, je n'étais donc pas très bien, et comme je ne voulais pas qu'on dans cet état...

-Qui vous as dit ça ?

-Désolé mais je ne peux pas vous le dire. Je ne dénonce pas mes camarades, dis-je en m'apercevant que Dumbledore m'observe avec un regard de contentement.

- Alors nous allons devoir vous sanctionner.

-Je comprends, mais je ne dirais pas qui m'a dit ça.

-Bien, dit McGonagall. J'en parlerai au professeur Dumbledore.

-D'accord. Bon je vais vous laisser, je dois repartir à l'infirmerie.

-Voulez-vous qu'on vous raccompagne ?

-Non merci, je connais le chemin, dis-je en regardant Dumbledore qui avait bien compris mon intention, mais qu'il me laissa faire. Au revoir, professeurs."

Je pars en direction de la sortie, et me demande alors, où Rogue a bien pu aller. Je choisie d'aller voir aux cachots. Je descends les escaliers d'un pas prudent mais arrivé en bas, j'entends des bruits de pas. Je me cache dans une encoche dans le mur, et attends que la personne parte.

" Simon ? Montre-toi, je t'ai vu venir ici.

- Malefoy ! Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venu voir ce qui t'étais arrivé. J'ai compris que tu étais allé dans la forêt interdite et que tu avais été blessé.

-Hum... tu fais ta fouine quoi. Ne crois pas que c'est parce que tu es le neveu de Rogue que je vais t'apprécier ou te laisser me marcher dessus. Je sais que tu es du genre à marcher sur les gens en travers de ta route, à les mettre plus bas que terre, et j'en passe alors, laisse-moi tranquille, dis-je en commençant à m'éloigner.

-Je venais juste prendre de tes nouvelles, dit-il en un murmure et en baissant légèrement la tête.

-Je...

-Tu es comme les autres, tu te fis à l'apparence ou à la première impression. Tous les sorciers sont comme ça. Je pensais que tu serai peut être différente puisque tu es un mélange de deux différentes maisons et que tu n'es pas d'ici mais... je me suis trompé. Au revoir.

- Malefoy, je..." dis-je en tentant de le retenir.

Peine perdu. Il part aussi vite qu'il n'est arrivé en me laissant là, seule. _Je m'occuperai de son cas après. Maintenant il faut que je trouve Rogue._ Je m'avance jusqu'à la salle de classe et je tape plusieurs fois à la porte sans recevoir aucune réponse. Je regarde autour de moi pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne et prononce le code. La porte s'ouvre et je découvre une salle vide. Je referme la porte et remonte à l'étage au-dessus. Peut être qu'il est dans notre bureau chambre. Je me dirige alors vers l'entrée et ouvre la porte à l'aide du mot de passe. Il est là en effet, en train de regarder le feu. Je m'approche doucement, mais il se rend compte de ma présence et se relève en vitesse en me regardant d'un air ahuri.

"Que faite-vous là, miss, crache-t-il.

-Alors premièrement, ma chambre est ici. Deuxièmement je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir défendu devant Dumbledore, et avoir endossé mon erreur. Et enfin troisièmement, je venais voir comment vous alliez.

-Je... Pour Dumbledore, de rien, c'est normal, disons que ça fait partit de mes excuses. Et pour le reste, tout va bien, dit-il d'un ton froid.

-Désolée, je ne veux pas vous contredire, mais je ne crois pas un seul mot.

-Ecoutez miss, croyez-y ou non, ça m'es égale. Et ensuite, même si il y avait quelque chose, je vous demanderai de rester en dehors comme je resterai en dehors de vos problèmes personnels, dit-il en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

-Bien, je respecte votre choix, professeur.

-Content de le savoir. Maintenant retournez à l'infirmerie, si vous allez mieux demain, vous en sortirez peut être.

-D'accord. Au revoir. Au fait, désolé pour les propos de Lupin. Ils sont faux. ", dis-je en m'éloignant en vitesse de peur de me recevoir un sort en pleine figure pour avoir parlé de Lupin et de ses propos.

Je retourne vite à l'infirmerie en regardant si je n'ai pas mis trop longtemps. _Ca va. J'ai été plutôt rapide. Mais pressons quand même un peu le pas._ Lorsque j'arrive à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh m'attends déjà. Elle m'applique mes soins, je lis toute l'après-midi puis le soir venant je m'endors presque aussitôt après.

Ma nuit me parait très longue car elle est agitée par un horrible cauchemar, un cauchemar dans lequel je me retrouve dans la forêt interdite. Je suis donc dans la forêt interdite à vagabonder, et je croise le chemin de cet horrible vampire, qui joue durant quelques temps avec moi, et qui parvient à me mordre. Je plonge dans une atroce souffrance jusqu'à ce qu'il ne décide de s'arrêter. Mais à ma grande surprise, je ne suis pas morte, au contraire, je me sens plus vivante que jamais. C'est alors que j'entends des bruits de pas, ce sont Rogue, Dumbledore et Malefoy. Nous nous jetons sur eux et buvons tout leur sang jusqu'à totalement les tuer. Je me réveille en sursaut. Je viens de pousser un atroce cri, j'ai beaucoup de mal à respirer et je suis couverte de sueur. Mme Pomfresh arrive en courant et en me découvrant dans cette état, prends une bassine, un gant et de l'eau et me l'applique sur le visage. Ma respiration haletante se calme, et je commence à revenir peu à peu à moi-même. Mme Pomfresh décide de me laisser tranquille et va chercher Rogue pour lui demander une potion et mes soins. J'attends assise dans un lit de l'infirmerie, les yeux grands écarquillés. Je me remémore mon cauchemar. C'était atroce. Je revois le sang couler, les yeux apeurés et supplient des victimes. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tué mes professeurs et Malefoy, alors que ça n'est qu'un cauchemar. Je reviens à la réalité en entendant les bruits de pas saccadé de deux personnes dans le couloir. Entrent Mme Pomfresh et Rogue qui me regarde de façon réellement étrange.

" Occupons-nous d'abord d'elle, vous m'ausculterez après." ordonne Rogue.

_Comment ça l'ausculter ? Que s'est il passé ? _Mais je comprends vite de quoi il est question quand je vois sa main enveloppé dans une bande souillé de sang. Quel horreur.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Je me jette sur Rogue et attrape son poignet fermement tandis ce que l'autre vampire tient Dumbledore et Drago d'une main forte. Je sens la main de ma proie se broyer sous la mienne et mes ongles lui rentrer dans la peau en lui infligeant de profondes blessures. Je regarde le visage surpris et rebel de ma victime, et sais que même s'il veut s'enfuir, il ne pourra pas m'échapper. Je plonge alors ma tête en direction de son coup et le mort. Un cri de douleur sort de sa bouche, mais je n'y prête pas attention, je suis maintenant un vampire.**_

_***Fin du flashback**_

"Aaaahhhh !" je pousse un énorme cri, ce qui fait reculer l'infirmière, qui me regarde avec de grands yeux. Mais je n'y prête pas attention. Ce que je viens de voir et de ressentir était horrible. J'aimerai m'enfuir en courant pour oublier, mais mes jambes ne m'obéissent pas. Je suis tétanisée, mon visage est pâle, de nouveau en sueur, mes mains tremblent, et mes yeux sont grands ouvert et voilés. L'infirmière court chercher la bassine d'eau et trempe le gant dedans avant de me l'appliquer. Rogue lui me regarde attentivement et cherche une potion dans son coffre. Il m'en tend une, mais voit que je ne peu pas l'attraper car je suis paralysée et que mes mains tremblent énormément. Il me fait boire au flacon et attends que je me calme.

"Allez voir Dumbledore Mme Pomfresh. Je m'occupe de miss Simon.

- Et votre main ?

- Après. Allez-y, vite, lui ordonne-t-il. Qu'il y a t-il, miss ?

- Je...je... dis-je en me m'étant à sangloter en silence.

- Miss, racontez-moi.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar et c'est de ma faute, dis-je en désignant sa main du bout de mon menton.

-C'est vrai que je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, mais ça ne signifie pas que c'est de votre faute, miss.

-Si, vous ne comprenez pas ! Dans... dans mon rêve... j'étais un vampire et... je... je...dis-je en me laissant emporter par une nouvelle vague de sanglots.

-Vous m'expliquerai plus tard, par la voix, ou par la pensine. N'y pensez plus, calmez-vous, dit-il de sa voix rauque et froide qui me fait penser que je dois avoir l'air ridicule.

-Merci ", murmurai-je.

Nous attendons là, en silence, le retour de Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, j'entends le bruit de leurs pas, et aussitôt je les vois apparaitre par la porte.

"Professeur qu'il y a t-il ? questionne Dumbledore.

-Fausse alerte, ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais j'ai cru que...

- Que quoi ? dis-je en me rendant compte que Rogue ne terminerai pas sa phrase.

- Mademoiselle Simon, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Dites-moi. S'il vous plaît, je veux savoir. Il s'agit de moi tout de même.

- Professeur Dumbledore, on doit lui dire, elle est en droit de savoir, dit Rogue.

-Bien, bien, alors voilà. Nous pensons qu'il est possible que vous preniez quelques caractéristiques des vampires suite à votre attaque. Mais nous n'en sommes pas sur. De plus si vous en prenez, vous risquez dans prendre seulement certaines, et non pas toute, et peut être que vous n'aurai pas besoin de vous nourrir de sang. C'est pour ça que nous étions tout de même heureux quand vous faites venu manger les plats habituels et qu'ils vous ont suffit, dit-il en voyant mes yeux ronds.

-Mais je...

-Je sais c'est dur à entendre mais, si vous avez le moindre signe, le moindre changement, il faut venir en parler à Mme Pomfresh, au professeur Rogue ou à moi. D'accord ?

-Heu...oui. Puis-je quitter l'infirmerie aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, je la suivrai et ne la lâcherai pas d'une semelle si ça peut vous rassurer, dit Rogue en voyant mon regard se décomposer et devenir une sorte de sourire juste après.

-Bien dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'opposerai à votre sortie.

-Oh merci, professeur Dumbledore. Et vous aussi professeur Rogue.

- De rien. Je dois y aller, mais n'oublie pas de passer me voir d'ici quelques temps pour me donner des nouvelles. Et vous Severus, soignez cette main, dit-il en s'éloignant.

- Ca n'est qu'une égratignure, répond-il en me voyant esquisser une grimace. Bien nous vous appliquer votre "pommade" et après Mme Pomfresh me soignera et nous sortirons d'ici. "

Je me contente de hocher la tête et de les laisser m'appliquer la mixture qui au contact de ma peau s'imbibe dedans. Ensuite, Mme Pomfresh défait le bandage de fortune de Rogue en me demandant un peu d'aide. Nous nettoyons la plaie, la recousons et Mme Pomfresh lance un sort, qui permet d'effacer la cicatrice, avant de lui refaire un bandage et de nous laisser partir. Nous passons donc dans notre salle commune où je prends un bon bain, et inspecte mes cicatrices durant un long moment. Elles ne sont pas très jolies à voir, mais elles disparaissent peu à peu grâce à la magie. Après ça, je pars me changer et prends ma baguette pour m'entrainer aux sort que j'ai appris dans les livres que j'ai lu durant mon séjour à l'infirmerie. Mais avant que je n'ai pu esquisser le moindre geste, Rogue m'attrape par le bras et me demande d'un ton sévère :

"Que contiez-vous faire avec ça, miss ? Vous devez vous reposer avant de reprendre les cours et la magie sinon...

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne, posez cette baguette et venez avec moi.

-Où allons-nous ? dis-je en abaissant ma baguette.

- Au fond de la pièce. Il y a une pensine, m'explique-t-il. Vous pourrez donc me montrer pourquoi vous dites que vous m'avez fait cette blessure et si c'est le cas, comment.

-Je...

-Venez ", m'ordonne-t-il d'un ton froid et sans appel.

Il récite quelques mots et une armoire remplie de livres s'ouvre en laissant passer une sorte de jolie cuvette en marbre beige rempli d'un liquide qui ressemble à de l'eau. Je reconnais tout de suite la pensine. Et Rogue me fait comprendre qu'il faut que je plonge la tête dedans en première, ce que je fais après quelque secondes d'hésitation. Le liquide n'est ni chaud, ni froid, en faite, c'est comme si je venais de passer la tête à travers un nuage légèrement humidifié. Rogue imite mon geste quelques secondes plus tard, et je focalise mon esprit sur mon rêve, puis sur mon flashback. Je suis alors contrainte de voir cette horreur encore une fois, et retire ma tête dès la fin avec une grosse envie de vomir. Rogue me fixe bizarrement et pour la première fois devant lui, je baisse les yeux. Il retourne vers le centre de la pièce en murmurant quelques mots qui font rentrer la pensine dans l'armoire. Il se met à chercher je ne sais quoi dans les armoires. Je le laisse agir de cette étrange façon pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis je l'interpelle.

" Professeur, que faites vous ? Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas... enfin je n'ai pas fait exprès, dis-je d'un ton désolé et angoissé.

- Chut ! Taisez-vous, je cherche quelque chose ", me dit-il en me faisant un signe de main pour m'intimer le silence.

Eh bien sur, c'est ce que je fais. Je me tais et le regarde s'agiter avec crainte. _Mais que cherche-t-il à la fin ? Il commence réellement à me faire peur, à moins que ce soit moi qui lui fasse peur..._

"Ne dîtes pas de bêtises, s'écrit-il sans se retourner.

- Professeur !

- Excusez-moi, enfin non ne m'excusez pas puisque ça n'est pas de ma faute et que je n'ai pas à vous présenter des excuses ; mais j'ai la malchance d'entendre vos pensées, ça n'est tout de même pas de ma faute tout de même ?!

- Vous entendez mes pensées ?

- Oui, malheureusement.

-Mais je...comment...? Vous utilisez la legilimancie ?

- Non ! Je ne sais pas comment ceci est possible. Bon en tout cas d'après ce livre, il est effectivement possible de blesser quelqu'un grâce aux cauchemars... mais comme vous n'avez pas fait exprès, ça n'est pas grave.

- Pas grave ?! Regardez ce que j'ai fait à votre main ! C'est très grave, c'est dangereux. Je pourrais d'autres personnes et... Han ! Suivez-moi ! Vite ! dis-je d'un ton des plus angoissé.

- Quoi ? Mais où allez-vous ?

- Malefoy, il... il était dans mon cauchemar. Il faut le chercher vite !" dis-je en me précipitant en direction de la salle commune de Serpentard, suivit de Rogue.

En entrant dans la salle commune, j'aperçois les visages qui se tournent vers nous, étonnés, et méprisant à la fois. Je m'avance vers les deux larbins de Malefoy et leur demande :

" Où est Malefoy ?

- On sait pas. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, répond l'un deux d'un ton dédaigneux.

-Messieurs, répondez-lui... Vite ! ordonne Rogue en arrivant derrière moi.

-Eh bien, on ne l'a pas vu de la journée. Il doit être dans sa chambre.

- Et où est-elle ?

-Premier couloir à gauche, la deuxième porte ", répond-il résigné.

Je me remets à courir et arrive vers la dit porte. Je tape, un fois, deux fois, de plus en plus fort et de quelques temps sans réponse, je décide d'utiliser la magie. " Alohomora ! ". La porte s'ouvre et je me jette à l'intérieur. Je découvre alors avec un cri d'horreur, le corps de Drago étalé par terre dans une marre de sang. Je me jette à terre, et tente de capter son pouls.

"Malefoy, Malefoy ! Réponds-moi ! Malefoy !

- Miss poussez-vous ! " m'ordonne Rogue d'un ton sans appel.

Il me tire alors par derrière et m'envoie valser contre le lit. A moitié assommée, je reste à terre lorsqu'un nouveau flashback me prend.

_**Nouveau flashback :**_

_** Il fait nuit tout est sombre, des arbres m'entourent, je suis dans la forêt interdite. Après avoir vidé Rogue de son sang, je me tourne vers Malefoy et Dumbledore mais l'autre vampire me tend le Serpentard afin de garder Dumbledore pour lui. Je l'attrape fermement par les épaules et le plaque contre un arbre. Je tente de boire son sang, mais il se débat. Je plante fortement mes ongles très aiguisé dans son ventre et lui arrache un horrible cri de douleur. Je le jette à terre et me met à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Un large sourire se dessine sur mon visage, un sourire diabolique, et je me penche alors vers son cou.**_

_***Fin du flashback**_

Les minutes passent et Rogue s'occupe de Malefoy, sans que je ne bouge. Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh arrivent très vite et sortent Malefoy de la pièce pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Je reste seule dans la chambre de Malefoy, sans bouger. Je suis tétanisée par ce que j'ai vu, je sens encore le gout du sang de Malefoy dans ma bouche et son regard terrorisé me hante. Au bout de quelques temps, la porte s'ouvre et quelqu'un entre. Mais je ne vois rien, je suis absente, ma vue est flou et mon esprit dans le brouillard. La personne s'accroupit devant moi, et me prends par les bras pour m'aider à me relever. Elle me secoue un peu, mais rien n'y fais, impossible de me sortir de mon état de semi-inconscience, de semi-transe. Il me lève et me porte dans ses bras jusque dans une pièce, que je ne reconnais pas, avant de me poser dans un lit, et de me faire avaler quelque chose. Je tombe tout de suite de sommeil et me réveille seulement le lendemain dans ma chambre. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il c'est passé et de la façon dont je suis revenue ici. Je me lève, fais ma toilette, me change,... et sors de la salle commune en direction du couloir. Mais juste avant de sortir, je tombe nez-à-nez avec Rogue, et tout me reviens. Mon flashback, Malefoy, Rogue me remontant dans ma chambre, et tout le reste. Je manque de tomber à la renverse tellement je suis bouleversée. Je me détourne de Rogue, rouge de honte, de gêne, de malaise,... Il doit me voir comme un monstre, tout le monde doit me voir de cette façon. J'ai envie de m'enfuir, de partir, tout pour ne pas voir le mépris et la déception de Rogue et de Dumbledore. Je m'effondre sur le canapé, ébranlée, et mets mon visage dans mes mains. Rogue me regarde, je le sais mais je ne veux pas le regarder. Il vient alors s'assoir sur le canapé et me fixe.

"Il est à l'infirmerie, il...

-Mes cauchemars... je l'ai blessé à l'épaule et au ventre, dis-je en un souffle.

-Je sais, j'ai vu.

-Je suis dangereuse. Il faut trouver une solution pour me renvoyer chez moi, ou pour faire en sorte que je ne nuise plus. Chez moi je ne nuirai plus.

-Mais nous ne savons pas comment vous ramener. En plus, grâce à vous nous avons arrêté un dangereux vampire qui aurait pus nuire, comme vous le dites.

-Mais maintenant je nuis à sa place ! Je suis tout aussi dangereuse que lui.

-On va essayer de contrôler tout ça quand vous serez plus en forme.

-Je suis en forme, je ne vais pas mourir au moindre effort.

-C'est ce que je pense mais Dumbledore...

-Je me fou de ce que Dumbledore croit. C'est un homme sage, bon et gentil seulement je peux prendre soin et décider pour moi-même. Et je décide que je veux reprendre les cours, enfin, si vous êtes d'accord pour m'enseigner.

-Hum...C'est faisable. Je vais tenter de convaincre Dumbledore.

-Non, j'irai le voir moi-même.

-Mieux vaut que nous y allions à deux, nous arriverons mieux à le convaincre.

-Bien, en attendant, je dois... enfin je vais...

-Je comprends, je vous laisse y aller seule, c'est mieux.

-Oui, merci ", dis-je en m'éloignant vers la sortie.

Je sors dans le couloir, et monte les escaliers en direction de l'infirmerie, je connais bien le chemin maintenant. Je monte sans trop me presser pour avoir un peu de temps pour penser. Mais je suis tellement dans mes pensées que je ne vois pas les personnes devant moi, et je rentre dans quelqu'un. C'est une jolie jeune femme, aux cheveux roux et lisse et aux grands yeux bleu. Elle a un joli teint, quoi que légèrement pale. D'après sa robe et mes connaissances c'est une Gryffondor. Il en est de même pour ces trois autres amis.

" Pardon, je suis désolée, dis-je en aidant la jeune femme à se relever. Tu es Ginny Weasley c'est ça ?

-Heu... Oui. Comment le sais-tu ?

-Heu... C'est long et compliqué.

- Et toi c'est ? demande Ginny.

- Marie Simon. Vous devez être Hermione ? Ron ? Et Harry ?

-C'est ça, dit Harry.

-Enchanté, dis-je avec un sourire. J'aurai aimé rester parler avec vous, malheureusement je dois me rendre à l'infirmerie alors...

-Tu n'as qu'à venir manger avec nous ce soir, à moins que tu continu à manger avec les professeurs, me propose Hermione.

-Non, ça serai un plaisir de manger avec vous, merci. En tout cas, encore désolé de t'être rentré dedans.

- Ce n'est pas grave. A toute à l'heure.

- A toute à l'heure ", dis je en partant d'un pas tranquille.

Je me rappelle alors le joli visage d'Hermione, aussi belle qu'à la télévision, voir plus. Elle a elle aussi un très beau teint, de belles lèvres légèrement pulpeuses, de jolis yeux couleur noisette et des cheveux châtains clair ondulés. Elle porte la même robe, que Ginny, avec le signe de Gryffondor. Ron est le frère de Ginny, il est lui aussi roux, a un teint pale et quelques cernes se dessinent sous ses yeux. Et enfin, Harry, le héro de la saga, n'est pas très grand, il a lui un teint assez pale, des cheveux bruns décoiffés, ses célèbres lunettes rondes, et de fines lèvres. J'ai aussi remarqué le début de sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front cachés sous ses mèches de cheveux.

J'arrive quelques minutes devant les portes de l'infirmerie et attends encore quelques instants avant de me décider à entrer. Je pousse les portes, et m'avance d'un pas doux et prudent vers le fond de la pièce. Je remarque que le lit du fond est occupé, je sais déjà qui est installé dedans et j'appréhende en m'approchant. J'ai envie de me retourner et de partir. J'arrive enfin devant le lit et découvre Malefoy étendu dedans, il dort. Je prends une chaise et m'installe à côté en le regardant dormir. Au bout d'un petit moment, je prends un livre que j'avais réduit et mis dans ma poche avant de partir. C'est un livre de métamorphose. Je me plonge dedans et ne vois pas le temps passer. Mais une heure après mon arrivée, je sens le blond gesticuler dans son lit. Je ferme mon livre et le regarde. Il ouvre doucement les paupières, et regarde autour de lui, avant de finir par poser son regard froid sur moi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un truc de travers, mais je sais qu'il ne me regarde pas de cette air à cause de ça, mais plutôt parce qu'il ne pensait pas me voir à son réveil vu l'altercation que nous avons eu il y a peu de temps. Le silence dure pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

"Salut Malefoy. Comment te sens-tu ? dis-je d'un ton doux et calme.

-Mieux. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici après...

-Je sais... Mais tu m'as sauvé la vie, je devais m'excuser et te dire que tu avais... raison.

- A propos ? demande-t-il d'un ton étonné.

- Du fait que je t'ai jugé trop vite.

- Hum... je l'avais un peu cherché aussi.

-Aussi, mais bon..."

Un long silence s'installe et nous restons là à nous regarder. Mais au bout d'un moment, il rompt ce silence et me lance :

" On fait la paix ?

-Oui ", dis-je en souriant.

Nous parlons quelques minutes, mais le sentant fatigué, je lui dis que je reviendrai le voir en soirée et qu'il doit bien se reposer en attendant.

" Tu pourras me rapporter un peu de dessert ? J'ai une de ces faim !

- Oui, bien sur. Je comprends ta faim, c'était pareil lorsque j'étais à l'infirmerie.

- Hum... Tu sais que je suis venu te voir un jour quand tu étais ici.

- Ah bon ? dis-je surprise. Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Quand je suis venu tu dormais, alors je t'ai laissé tranquille.

- Merci.

-De quoi ?

- D'être venu. Tu es le seul des élèves qui...

- Pour l'instant. C'est seulement que tu ne connaissais personne à ce moment, tu viens juste d'arriver et pourtant je suis sur que tu as déjà plus d'amis que moi...

- Les amis ne se comptent pas en nombre, mais en qualité. Tu es le seul élève à être venu lorsque j'étais à ici. Et j'ai peut être rencontré des gens, mais ce ne sont que des connaissances.

-Hum... Les professeurs sont venus te voir ?

- Oui certains.

-Lesquels ? demande-t-il curieux.

-Hum... un peu McGonagall et Lupin, un peu plus Dumbledore, et beaucoup Rogue.

-Rogue ? répète-t-il choqué.

- Oui, c'est bizarre, mais je pense que c'est parce qu'il est un peu comme mon professeur particulier, une sorte de "tuteur" disons. Dumbledore a dut lui demander de ma surveiller.

-Hum... Je sais tout pour... ton arrivée, enfin pour sa particularité.

-Tu sais tout ? Comment ?

- On m'a tout raconté.

-Tu peux le dire que c'est Rogue qui t'as raconté, ça n'est pas grave, je ne vais pas le dénoncer ou l'engueuler.

-Je vois mal quelqu'un l'engueuler...

- Et pourtant, si tu voyais comme on se dispute. Je lui réponds, il me répond. On se dit mutuellement quand on est pas d'accord.

-Ca doit lui faire bizarre une élève qui lui tient tête. J'ai hâte de voir ça en tout cas.

-Oui je pense que ça va bien te faire rire. Bon allez je te laisse te reposer, à toute à l'heure. Avec le dessert. " dis-je en partant doucement.

Je me sens maintenant beaucoup mieux, et je décide de retourner dans mes appartements avant le repas. _J'espère que Rogue y sera encore, je dois lui demander quelque chose. Et il faudra aussi que j'aille voir McGonagall pour qu'elle m'explique un peu la métamorphose. Ca à l'air passionnant. J'aimerai bien faire comme elle et me changer en un animal quand je le souhaite, devenir un Animagi. _J'arrive dans ma chambre et découvre Rogue à la même place que celle où je l'avais laissé, seulement il y a Dumbledore assit à l'autre bout du canapé.

"Bonjour, professeur, dis-je en lui faisant un signe de tête avant de me diriger vers une des armoires.

-Miss, venez par là, il faut que je vous parle.

-Oui, bien sur, dis-je d'un air craintif.

-Je vais aller droit au but, pouvez-vous m'expliquer les événements de ces derniers jours et me dire pourquoi vous voulez reprendre les cours si vite ? " demande-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Je lui raconte tout les événements des derniers jours en détails, et lui explique tout, chaque lieux, chaque sensations, chaque émotions,... Bref, tout. Je lui explique aussi que je veux reprendre les cours au plus vite pour tenter de mieux me contrôler et ne faire de mal à personne, et lui explique aussi ma théorie qui est : si je travail, je suis fatigué donc je ne rêve pas ou plutôt je ne cauchemarde pas. De plus, il faut que je prenne un rythme plutôt que de rester à errer dans le château. Mais je lui propose aussi d'aller aider à l'infirmerie, à la serre, ou à pleins d'autres choses s'il préfère que j'évite la magie. Tant que je fais quelque chose, ça me va. Rogue intervient et lui dit qu'il faudrait mieux que je reprenne la magie au plus vite. Dumbledore fini par décider que je ferai un mélange des deux, magie et aide. Après nous avoir dit ça, il prend congé en nous laissant seuls dans la pièce. Je pars dans ma chambre sans un mot et Rogue fait de même. Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci, je pense à ce que j'ai promis à Malefoy. _Et s'il n'aime pas le dessert qui est servit ce soir ? Et comment vais-je pouvoir le transporter, et surtout le prendre sans me faire voir ? Hum... Réfléchis Marie. J'ai une idée, il me suffit de faire apparaître les mêmes sacs qu'on utilise dans mon monde, les sortes de sacs de congélation. Et pour ce qui est de mettre les ingrédients dedans je pourrais prétendre que je n'ai plus faim et que c'est pour plus tard. Bon on verra à ce moment, pour l'instant il faut que__je fasse apparaitre les sacs en question. _" Aparito Folio ! " _Parfait. Bon, il me reste une demi-heure avant le repas, et je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai parlé à Rogue et Dumbledore, et pour McGonagall, il me reste trop peu de temps. Je n'ai pas envie de lire, je ne fais que ça depuis quelques__jours, alors... je sais ! J'ai envie d'écouter de la musique devant le feu. _Je fais apparaitre un MP4 avec mes chansons favorite et un casque, et sort de la pièce en me dirigeant vers la cheminé constamment allumée. Je m'installe, le ventre sur le tapis agréablement doux et allume le MP4 en branchant le casque dessus. J'écoute plusieurs chansons en regardant le feu s'agiter et en pensant aux moments que ces chansons me rappellent. _Ce ne sont que de bons souvenirs._ Le temps passe à une vitesse ahurissante et les trente minutes m'en paraissent cinq. J'entends la porte de la chambre de Rogue s'ouvrir et il me passe devant sans me jeter un seul regard. Je range mon MP4 et sors à sa suite. J'arrive à la Grande Salle très vite et repaire Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Harry. Je m'avance vers leur table et vois qu'ils m'ont gardé une place. Je m'approche jusqu'à ce qu'ils me fassent des grands signes et me disent de venir. J'arrive à leur niveau et m'installe entre Harry et Ron. Ginny et Hermione sont toutes les deux en face de nous.

" Salut ! Ca va ?

-Hum... Depuis tout à l'heure oui ! Et vous ?

- Oui, niquel ", répondent-ils.

La conversation part et nous apprenons à nous connaitre. Ils me posent des tas de questions, et moi un peu moins vu que j'en connais déjà pas mal sur eux. Mais je les écoute aussi attentivement qu'il ne m'écoute. Je remarque aussi les petits regards de Ron vers Hermione et l'inverse, et la même chose pour Ginny et Harry. _S'ils savaient ce qui les attend. _Je sens alors un regard posé sur moi, un lourd regard. Je me tourne vers la table des professeurs et découvre que ce regard appartient à Rogue. C'est un regard plein de mépris. _On pari qu'il croit que je préfère Gryffondor à Serpentard. Il a toujours douté de ma loyauté envers Serpentard. _

_En même temps c'est normal._

_Professeur ?_

_Oui, je vous ai dit que j'entendais vos pensées, je vous rappelle. _

_Et moi je vous rappelle que pour les maisons, je suis de Serpentard comme de Gryffondor, hors il n'y a pas de tables pour les gens qui sont de ces deux maisons pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis la seule, alors je suis allée à la seule table où l'on m'a invité. Je serai allée à celle de Serpentard si on m'y avait invité._

_Vous faites ce que vous voulez, Miss._

_Je connais ce regard méprisant, et... je le déteste, alors arrêtez vite s'il vous plaît. _

_Vous ne tirerez rien de moi si vous m'ordonnez les choses, miss. Je ne cèderai pas aux ordres d'une élève._

_Hum... Pouvez-vous mon cher professeur arrêter de me regarder de cette façon s'il vous plaît ?_

_Le sarcasme ne marche pas non plus._

_Ok. Pouvez-vous arrêter de me regarder avec ce regard méprisant s'il vous plaît ? _

Pour toute réponse, je le vois détourner le regard et feinter d'écouter la conversation des autres professeurs.

"Marie! Allo! M'interpelle Alors Hermione.

-Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardais comme ça ? demande Harry.

- Ah euh... rien de spécial.

- D'accord, si tu le dis."

_Quel andouille celui-là._

_Professeur ! _

_Quoi ? Il y croit tout ce que vous lui dites. _

_Vous pouvez éviter d'écouter toute ma vie ?_

_Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je préfèrerai ne rien entendre. Vos pensées résonnent dans ma tête d'elles-mêmes, je n'y peux rien._

_Vous n'avez qu'à fermer votre esprit. Vous savez le faire ça._

_J'ai déjà essayé, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?_

_Bon, on en reparlera tout à l'heure. En attendant, si vous pourriez éviter d'interrompre mes pensées ou mes conversations, ça serai gentil. _

Aucune réponse. Je prends ça pour un oui. Je me remets dans la conversation normale des Gryffondor et écoute leurs paroles avec intérêt, en donnant tantôts mon avis, tantôts en répondant à leurs questions. Mais je me raidis d'un seul coup en entendant :

"Au fait, apparemment Malefoy est à l'infirmerie, s'exclame Harry.

- Ah bon ? Tant mieux, dit Ron.

- Arrête tu es méchant, intervient Hermione.

- Tu l'as vu toute à l'heure quand tu étais à l'infirmerie ? demande Harry en se tournant vers moi.

- Heu... je ne sais pas. Il y avait quelqu'un au fond de la salle mais je n'ai pas vu qui c'était, dis-je mentant.

- D'ailleurs pourquoi étais-tu à l'infirmerie, demande Ron d'un ton mi-curieux, mi-accusateur.

- Je...

- Ron ! Tu ne vas pas l'accuser d'aller à l'infirmerie. En plus si elle a envie d'être l'ami de Malefoy, c'est son choix, intervient Hermione.

- Merci, j'y étais parce que je dois me faire examiner à peu près tout les jours suite à... une blessure, dis-je en un nouveau mensonge.

- Ah, désolé... dit Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais ? demande Harry curieux.

- Oh rien de grave, des égratignures mais Mme Pomfresh, Dumbledore et Ro... enfin ils préfèrent que je fasse surveiller ça.

- Ah, tu allais dire Rogue ?

- Heu...je... oui, en fait, Dumbledore et Pomfresh lui ont demandé de me donner des potions, alors, il n'a pas vraiment le choix... dis-je en un nouveau demi-mensonge.

- Ah d'accord. Je me disais aussi que Rogue n'aurais jamais fait gaffe a un autre élève que Malefoy de son propre chef", critique encore Ron.

Mais cette fois, les autres l'approuvent, ce qui m'énerve vraiment. _Si ils s'avaient ce qu'il fait tout les jours pour les protéger, ils ne diraient pas ce genre d'idioties, sauf Ron peut être. _J'ai une folle envie de leurs répliquer quelques choses qui les feraient se taire, mais je n'en fais rien. Je ne veux pas me faire d'ennemis, surtout que Rogue a bien cherché à faire en sorte qu'ils le détestent.

_Pourquoi avez-vous mentit trois fois de suite ? _me demande Rogue en veillant que personne ne me parle.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore dans mon esprit, professeur ?! _dis-je en lui lançant un regard acerbe.

_Je ne fais pas exprès d'entendre vos conversations et vos pensées, miss. Et pourquoi avoir mentit deux fois à propos de monsieur Malefoy et une fois à propos de moi ?_

_Je n'ai pas mentit à propos de vous. Et pour Malefoy, c'est seulement que je ne veux pas que des bruit s'émiette qu'il..._

_Que vous êtes allé le voir ? Hum... ça ferai tache sur votre futur réputation._

_Non ! Qu'il est à l'infirmerie. Pour qui me prenez-vous ? _

_Hum... Alors pourquoi avez-vous dit que vous n'êtes pas allé le voir ?_

_Parce que sinon j'aurai avoué qu'il était à l'infirmerie et on m'aurait demandé ce qu'il avait en lançant d'insignifiantes remarques à propos de lui. Maintenant quittez mon esprit, professeur ! _

_Demandé de cette façon je ne peux que... refuser._

_Hum... tant pis pour vous, je vais me concentrer sur des choses qui vont très vite vous faire partir. _

_Comme ?_

_Je pourrais penser maquillage et vêtement, amitié et amour, Harry Potter, son père ou si j'étais méchante, penser à votre vie en détaillant ce que je sais._

Pas de réponse.

_Professeur ? Bon soit il est partit, soit il se contente de ne pas répondre. _

Je jette un coup d'œil dans sa direction et rencontre son regard sec et impassible, mais je ne baisse pas les yeux, au contraire, je le regarde avec intensité. Je ne suis pas une de ces élèves qui ont peur de lui et qui dès qui le voient s'enfui ou baisse les yeux, non, moi je suis plutôt rentre-dedans. Je n'ai pas peur de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver à cause d'un simple regard. Surtout quand le premier à me lancer ce regard, c'est lui. Je suis tellement occupée à le défier du regard, que je n'entends pas qu'on me parle. Je suis prise d'un sursaut quand une main se pose sur mon épaule, et je suis contrainte à quitter Rogue du regard.

"C'est moi ou tu défiais Rogue du regard ? Fais attention à lui, tu ne devrais pas trop le provoquer, il est très fort, et il vaut mieux le craindre et ne pas lui poser de problème sinon...m'avertit Harry.

- Je sais. Mais moi, je n'ai pas peur de tout ça. Je ne vais pas mourir pour un regard. Je ne suis pas lâche au point de baisser les yeux devant un regard acerbe, dis-je sous les yeux interdit des Gryffondor.

-Tu vas t'attiré des ennuis si tu continue comme ça. Il ne faut pas chercher de poux à Rogue…dit Ron d'un ton qui montre tout de sa peur de Rogue.

-Hum...Je n'attire pas les ennuis, ils viennent à moi, et je les combats. Je ne me soumets pas aux autres, dis-je d'un ton impassible. Bref, on ne va pas débattre de ça toute la journée. Au fait, pourquoi m'avez vous tiré de mes pensées ?

- On voulait te présenter un ami, réponds Hermione. Je te présente Thomas ", dit-elle en se reculant légèrement.

Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Rewiews s'il vous plait !


	5. Chapter 5 : La vie au château

Salut tout le monde ! Voici un chapitre un peu plus long pour me faire pardonner de mon retard.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_" On voulait te présenter un ami, répond Hermione. Je te présente Thomas ", dit-elle en se reculant légèrement. _

Derrière Hermione se trouve un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns courts sur les côtés et un peu plus long au-dessus. Il a de beaux yeux d'un bleu profond, un joli visage, et des lèvres légèrement pulpeuses. Il fait entre cinq et dix centimètres de plus que moi et est plutôt musclé. Il a, accroché à son cou, une sorte de plaque militaire. Je lui dis bonjour avec un sourire gêné. _Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas le voir avant ? Un homme comme ça se remarque d'habitude. _Nous parlons pendant le reste du repas et arrivé au dessert, j'en mets de côté et donne l'excuse inventée quelques heures auparavant. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je les remercie de m'avoir invité à leur table, leur dit au revoir et m'en vais. Mais je sens encore un regard posé sur moi. Je me retourne et aperçois Rogue en train de se lever et de me regarder. Je suis sûre qu'il m'a vu prendre du dessert et qu'il vient me ridiculiser devant tout le monde, alors je presse le pas et sort vite de la Grande Salle. Je me dirige vers l'endroit qui mène à ma chambre. _S'il me fait la morale, autant que ce soit là ou personne ne nous voit ou nous entends. _J'entre et attends en plein milieu de la pièce. Rogue entre à son tour quelques secondes plus tard. Il ferme la porte et s'avance vers moi.

"Pourquoi avez-vous encore mentit et prit du dessert avec vous ?

-Je... Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous !

- Vous préférez le faire devant Dumbledore, rétorque-t-il du tac-au-tac.

-Grrumph... Bon d'accord. C'est pour l'emmener à Malefoy, content ?

- Vous... quoi ? dit-il d'un air surpris.

- Oui, pour l'emmener à Drago. Vous savez, quand je fais une erreur de jugement sur une personne, je l'avoue, et j'essaye de la corriger, moi.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquez ce " moi ", miss ? dit-il en me regardant d'un air froid et sec.

-Pas besoin de prendre cet air là, professeur. Ca ne me fais pas peur. Je ne suis pas soumise comme les autres élèves, je ne vous crains pas autant qu'eux, dis-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

- Vous devriez...

- C'est une menace ? Elle ne me fait pas peur. Arrêtez vos menaces et vos regards froid avec moi, ils ne prennent pas », crachai-je en faisant en partant en direction de la porte.

Je pars d'un pas décidé mais au moment ou je passe devant lui en lui retournant son regard, il me retient par le bras et m'envoi valser plus loin sur le sol. Je le regarde s'approcher d'un regard incrédule. Il s'accroupit devant moi et me dit :

" Vous non plus, vous ne me faites pas peur.

-Je serai vous, je ne serai pas si sur de moi.

-Mais heureusement, vous n'êtes pas moi, crache-t-il.

-Heureusement ! lançai-je en me relevant. Maintenant laissez-moi partir, je dois aller voir Drago, dis-je me précipitant vers la porte.

- Pas question, vous n'irez pas le voir.

-De quoi avez-vous peur ? Que je l'empoisonne peut être ? Vous me juger trop vite, professeur, encore une fois », dis-je en sortant de la pièce.

Je marche vite en direction de l'infirmerie, mais me rends compte que Rogue me suis, d'un pas rapide. Je slalome entre les élèves et en vient presque à courir.

_Miss, venez ici et vite ! _

_Il n'en est pas question ! _dis-je en accélérant.

Je regarde derrière moi, et vois que Rogue me rattrape de plus en plus. Je me dépêche encore plus mais boum ! Je rentre dans quelqu'un et fini à terre. C'est Thomas. Il m'aide à me relever et me dit :

"A peine quelques minutes qu'on se connait et tu me rentres déjà dedans, qu'est-ce que ça va être dans une semaine ?

- Je suis désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu...

- Pas grave t'inquiète. Tu t'es fait mal ?

- Non ça va et toi?

- Il en faut plus pour me mettre K.O. », dit-il en rigolant.

Il continu à me parler, tandis ce que je me retourne pour constater que Rogue et furieux de ne pouvoir venir m'engueuler. Je sens qu'il cherche une idée pour venir m'arracher à Thomas. Il faut donc que je cherche une idée pour qu'il m'accompagne. Heureusement, il me propose de lui même quelque chose.

" Où allais-tu pour être aussi pressé ?

- A l'infirmerie.

- Ah. A cause de se dont tu parlais toute à l'heure ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Mais tu n'y es pas déjà allé aujourd'hui ?

-Si, mais Mme Pomfresh n'était pas là, alors j'y retourne, dis-je en mentant.

-D'accord. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Heu... oui je veux bien."

Nous partons en direction de l'infirmerie et je jette un dernier regard à Rogue qui fulmine de rage. _Je devine bien qu'il va nous suivre mais j'improviserai après_. Nous parlons durant tout le trajet, et il s'avère que Thomas est un jeune homme très gentil et charmant. Arrivé à l'infirmerie, il me dit au revoir et repart. Je me glisse très vite à l'intérieur et me dirige vers Drago. J'arrive à sa hauteur et constate qu'il ne dort pas. Mais à se moment là, j'entends les portes s'ouvrir et je vois Rogue se diriger vers moi à toute vitesse. Il m'attrape par le cou et me jette plus loin, sous le regard surpris de Drago.

" Professeur, tente-t-il d'intervenir.

- Je vous interdis de lui donner ce que vous avez amené ! me cri-t-il.

- Mais pourquoi ? Il a le droit de manger à ce que je sache ?

- Vous lui avez déjà fait assez de mal comme ça ! me cracha-t-il en sachant qu'il touche un point faible.

- Je lui apporte seulement à manger ! C'est juste de la nourriture. Qui plus est, nourriture fait par des elfes de maisons.

-Et surtout nourriture que vous avez empoisonnée !

- Que ce passe-t-il ? demande Drago qui essaye de comprendre la colère de son parrain.

- Cette fille essaye de t'empoisonner en venant t'offrir à manger ! répond Rogue.

-Elle n'essaye pas de m'empoisonner, elle m'amène ce que je lui ai demandé », dit Drago.

Aussitôt l'emprise de Rogue sur mon cou se desserre, et je tombe de nouveau à terre. Je prends la nourriture dans ma poche, et la mets rageusement dans les mains de Rogue. _Vous n'avez qu'à vérifier que je ne l'ai pas empoisonné ! _ Et je m'en vais en fulminant de colère. Je me dirige le plus loin possible de lui, mais reste dans le château pour éviter les endroits maudit. J'arrive enfin dans la tour d'astronomie, la plus grande tour du château, mais aussi la tour interdite aux élèves. Je sais que Dumbledore doit être au courant que je suis dedans, mais je m'en fou. _Il peut venir, peu n'importe_. Heureusement, il ne vient pas. Je reste seule, à contempler la vue. La tour est très haute et on voit bien le paysage. On aperçois la forêt interdite, le lac, le château,... Je regarde alors la tour elle même. Elle est encore plus impressionnante que dans le film. Elle est ouverte, et très lumineuse. Après avoir détaillé la pièce je décide de m'entrainer à la magie. Je lance divers sorts, facile ou difficiles et répare tout ce que je casse. La magie me fait un bien fou. Mais je me rends compte que j'ai un peu oublié les choses apprises dans les livres. J'en sors un de ma poche et lui rends sa taille normale. Je le lis et le pose à terre pour tester le sort. C'est une réussite. Je suis fière d'arriver à manier la magie de cette façon. Je continue à m'entrainer des heures durant, mais en voyant le soleil décliner, je redescends vers ma chambre. J'entre dans le bureau-bibliothèque et ne jette pas le moindre regard à Rogue qui est assit sur le canapé. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre, entre et la ferme à double tour. J'insonorise la pièce et mets la musique très fort. Je me couche sur mon lit, et prends mon livre de métamorphose que je lis jusqu'à l'heure du diner. Lorsque je sors enfin de ma chambre Rogue est encore là, mais cette fois à son bureau. Je sors de la pièce sans un mot, et me dirige vers la Grande Salle. En arrivant, je me demande où est-ce que je vais aller m'assoir. Je regarde un peu tout le monde et vois que Drago est sortit de l'infirmerie. Il se tourne et au moment où il me voit, me fait signe de venir manger avec lui. Je me dirige vers la table des Serpentard et m'assois à côté de Drago sous les yeux éberlué des Gryffondor._ J'ai le droit d'aller où je veux et avec qui je veux quand même ! _ Drago voit mon regard énervé et me dit :

" Tu peux allez avec eux si tu veux.

- Non, c'est bon. J'ai le droit de venir ici. Ils ne vont pas m'embêter pour ça quand même. Et au pire... tant pis pour eux, dis-je d'un ton renfrogné qui fait rire Drago et qui me détend un peux. Ca va mieux ton épaule et ton ventre ?

- Oui, ça va. Tu sais Rogue m'a expliqué pour ça... dit-il en pointant son ventre du doigt. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, ça n'est pas de ta faute, tu sais, dit-il du voix calme que je ne lui connais pas.

- C'est gentil mais... tu devrais m'en vouloir. J'aurai pu...

- Mais maintenant tout va bien alors... Oublie ça, d'accord ?

- Hum... Je vais essayer », dis-je en voyant son regard suppliant.

Nous discutons et rigolons durant tout le repas sous l'œil attentif de Rogue. Mais il ne vient pas interrompre la conversation ou mes pensées. Je me rends aussi compte que les autres Serpentard sont étonnés devant notre discussion amicale.

" Ils n'ont pas l'habitude que je parle amicalement à quelqu'un sans avoir quelque chose à lui demander. Je les comprends, j'ai toujours été comme ça.

- Mouai... c'est ce que tu montrais mais...

- C'est vrai, mais ça ils ne le savent pas. C'est plus intéressant de voir un Malefoy comme son père, sans vrais amis que de voir un Drago gentil et non-intéressé. Je suis un Serpentard, c'est comme ça.

-Hum... c'est bête pour eux. Moi en tout cas, je ne compte pas me restreindre pour les autres », dis-je en voyant le sourire peu commun de Drago.

Le repas passe à une vitesse époustouflante, je suis heureuse de connaitre le vrai Drago et non pas le méchant du film. J'espère tout de même que les Gryffondor ne m'en veulent pas trop, parce que je ne veux quand même pas me faire d'ennemis... Surtout que j'apprécie beaucoup Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Thomas. _Je verrai bien. _La fin du repas sonne et j'attends que McGonagall sorte pour la suivre. Je m'approche d'elle et me racle la gorge.

" Ah bonjour mademoiselle Simon.

- Bonjour, professeur. Je voulais vous poser une question à propos de la métamorphose.

- Ah oui. Venez, suivez-moi. Nous allons en parler dans mon bureau."

Je la suis jusque dans son bureau situé au premier étage au fond d'un couloir. Et elle me fait entrer dans son bureau. Il n'est ni grand ni petit. Il y a plusieurs armoires sur le mur de gauche et des tableaux sur celui de droite. Un bureau se trouve en face de la porte, avec à côté un petit tableau. McGonagall s'installe à son bureau et me désigne la chaise d'en face en me demandant ce que je souhaite.

" J'aimerai que vous m'appreniez la métamorphose et plus précisément comment on me se métamorphoser en animaux.

- Hum... Eh bien, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient mais vous devez savoir que c'est un exercice très dur. Savez-vous quel est votre Patronus ?

- Nom, yeux ...

- Oh mais suis-je bête, vous ne devez pas savoir ce qu'est un Patronus. C'est...

- Si je sais, c'est une sorte de projection lumineuse positive de nous même. Ca ressemble quelque peu à un fantôme en plus lumineux, en plus positif, avec de l'espoir,...

- C'est exactement ça. Savez-vous comment le faire apparaitre ?

- Oui, il faut jeter le sort : " Expecto Patronum ", en pensant à quelque chose de très joyeux, de positif, un souvenir heureux par exemple.

- C'est ça. Bon et bien, essayez.

- Maintenant ? Comme ça ? dis-je un peu surprise.

- Oui, vous en savez beaucoup alors voyons comment se porte votre technique. Voyons voir si vous y arrivez si vite qu'avec le professeur Rogue.

- Bien. "

Je ferme les yeux et me concentre fort sur des moments de bonheur de ma vie. Mes relations amoureuses, enfin les bons moments, mes trois meilleurs amie et mon meilleur ami, nos fou rires, ma famille, mes animaux,... Tout ce qui est positif pour moi. Et je lance enfin un " Expecto Patronum " en gardant ces bons moments en mémoire. J'ouvre les yeux au moment ou j'entends une petite exclamation sortir de la bouche du professeur McGonagall, et je découvre avec stupéfaction quatre Patronus devant moi. Il y a un chien-loup, une tigresse blanche, une licorne, et une... biche. Une biche ? Mais c'est le même que... Rogue ! Je regarde McGonagall incrédule mais elle est tout autant étonnée que moi.

" Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Quatre Patronus ! Bon ça n'est pas grave mais pour la métamorphose, je pense que vous aurez le choix entre les quatre. J'irai en parler à Dumbledore demain matin, en attendant, reposez-vous pour pouvoir tenter de vous métamorphoser dans pas longtemps. Au revoir.

- D'accord, au revoir, professeur "

Je sors de la salle toujours aussi étonnée. Mais je pense d'un seul coup qu'il ne faut pas que Rogue le sache. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter. _L'un de mes Patronus est le même que celui de mon professeur... Et en plus j'en ai quatre ! Encore une chose qui ne s'est jamais vu. _J'arrive devant le tableau de notre salle commune, reprends un peu mes esprits et prononce le mot de passe. Je traverse la pièce sans un mot et ouvre le passage de ma chambre. J'entre et ferme la porte derrière moi. Je me change et vais me démaquiller dans la salle de bain en prenant soin de fermer la porte. Je sors et tombe nez-à-nez avec Rogue, qui me regarde d'un air surpris. Je comprends pourquoi seulement quelques secondes plus tard. C'est ma tenue, je suis en pyjama. Mon pyjama est composé d'un short moulant bleu foncé plutôt court et d'un haut ample bleu turquoise. Pour la première fois, Rogue détourne les yeux en premier et je passe sans qu'il ne me dise rien. J'entre dans ma chambre et la ferme à double tour. _Mince, jamais oublié que je risquai de tomber sur Rogue. Oh et puis au pire, ça n'est pas si terrible que ça, je ne suis pas si répugnante que ça, enfin je crois, ou plutôt j'espère. Ca n'est qu'un pyjama, ça n'est pas comme si il m'avait vu nue. _Je décide de me mettre dans mon lit et de lire un peu avant d'éteindre la lumière. Je tombe quelques minutes plus tard, épuisée par la famille.

_Il fait nuit maintenant, mais je ne suis plus dans ma chambre. Je suis perchée sur la branche d'un arbre et scrute le sol. A côté de moi, ce trouve un homme, je le connais, je ne peux pas l'oublier, son visage, sa cruauté,... Au bout d'un petit moment, j'entends des bruits de pas. _

_" Marie ? Marie ? "_

_Je connais cette voix, oui, je la connais très bien. Je l'aime et l'entendre me fait un bien fou. Je descends de l'arbre et le voit, c'est bien lui, Mathieu, un beau jeune homme de deux ans de plus que moi. Il a des cheveux châtain clair, voir blond, de magnifique yeux bleu, et est légèrement plus grand que moi. Il porte un t-shirt blanc, une écharpe marron, des lunettes ray ban noir, une veste grise ouverte et un jean noir. Je le vois, là devant moi, beau, magnifique. J'entends un bruit derrière moi, et entends des bruits de pas s'avançant vers moi. Un bras se pose sur le mien et je change d'attitude. Je me tourne vers Mathieu, et je le regarde d'une manière inhabituelle._

_" Marie ? Qu'est-ce tu fais ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?_

_- Mathieu, dis-je avec un mélange d'amour et de faim dans la voix. Rejoins-moi. " _

_Je me jette sur lui, affamée et plante mon regard dans le sien. Je me penche dans son cou et susurre : _

_" A tout de suite, mon amour. "_

_Je le mords, fort, avec appétit. Son sang envahit ma bouche, au début j'apprécie ça, mais peu à peu, je reprends conscience et une vague de d'affolement me submerge. Je me détache de lui et cri très fort, en le voyant inerte devant moi. Je me tourne et vois le sourire satisfait de l'autre vampire, celui qui m'a attaqué, je crie de nouveau._

Je me réveille en sursaut, je suis pleine de sueur. Les images défilent dans ma tête tandis ce que je vois la porte s'ouvrir brusquement sur Rogue, qui s'approche vite de moi. Il s'assoit sur mon lit, fait apparaitre une bassine d'eau et un gant et me l'applique sur le visage en me calmant.

" Reprenez-vous, miss. Qu'avez-vous vu ? "

Je ne lui réponds pas. Mais il n'insiste pas, il attend que je me calme. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, je commence à me reprendre et arrive enfin à croiser le regard de mon professeur. Je tends alors ma main vers lui, et la pose sur son bras en faisant défiler les images, les sensations, les émotions de mon cauchemar. En voyant son regard changer, je comprends qu'il se demande ce que je fais, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne commence à voir les images. Le cauchemar re-défile dans mon esprit, et je tente de me contrôler comme je peux. Le cauchemar s'estompe doucement et je vois que Rogue me regarde intensément. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'analyse, et m'inspecte de fond en comble. Je comprends au bout d'un certain moment que ce regard et surtout dû à ma main encore posé sur la sienne. Je la retire aussitôt et baisse la tête gêné.

"Miss... Rien ne prouve que vous l'ayez... enfin qu'il soit devenu un vampire.

- Avez-vous besoin de lunettes, professeur. Vous l'avez vu vous même !

- Oui, bien sur. Mais comme il n'est pas dans ce monde, on peut penser qu'il n'a pas été affecté.

- Hum... j'espère ", dis-je partit dans mes pensées.

Un long silence s'installe entre nous. Je repense à mon cauchemar, aux possibilités que Mathieu soit... mort. Aux sensations et émotions de ce cauchemar. J'étais heureuse de le revoir, et si c'était maintenant, je ne le serai plus du tout. Je m'en veux terriblement. Au bout d'un long moment, Rogue brise le silence.

" C'était lui, la personne à qui vous pensiez quand j'ai lu dans vos pensées dans les cachots l'autre jour ? demande-il.

- En partie, oui.

- Il s'appelle Mathieu, c'est ça ?

- Oui, écoutez, je sais que si vous le connaissiez, vous ne l'aimeriez pas alors ne cherchez pas à le connaitre. De plus je crois savoir que vous n'avez pas envie de parler de Lily, surtout pas à moi, alors comprenez que je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui... dis-je tristement.

- Je comprends, mais sachez que garder pour ce genre de choses pour soi-même ne sert strictement à rien.

- C'est vous qui dites ça ? dis-je étonnée et stupéfaite.

- Oui, justement, parce que je sais ce que c'est de garder quelque chose trop longtemps pour soi. Et regardez ce que l'on devient ", dit-il en se désignant lui-même.

Je relève la tête et croise son regard. Il part aussitôt me laissant seule, il me laisse méditer sur ses paroles. Je mets longtemps avant de me rendormir. Ma cicatrise me brule un peu, mais ça n'est pas le plus douloureux...

Je reprends les cours particulier durant une semaine avec Rogue et McGonagall. Elle a parlé à Dumbledore et lui a tout expliqué. Il lui a proposé d'essayer d'en savoir plus et de me donner des cours particulier. Les cours se passent de la meilleur façon possible, j'apprends vite et reforme ce qu'on me dit. Rogue me montre les potions, la défense contre les forces du mal, l'occlumancie et la legilimancie . Je suis bien meilleur dans la deuxième matière que dans la première, mais je fais tout de même des efforts. McGonagall, elle, tente de m'apprendre la métamorphose, et j'y arrive tant bien que mal. J'arrive à changer des objets d'abord petits, puis moyens,... Au fil des jours, la taille des objets augmente et la difficulté aussi, mais je m'en sors. J'attends avec impatience le moment ou j'apprendrai à m'auto métamorphoser, à devenir un Animagi. Je lis beaucoup pour apprendre plus vite. Je continue à manger tantôt avec les Gryffondor, tantôt avec les Serpentard, ou plutôt avec Drago. Les autres élèves de Serpentard ne tentent pas trop de me connaitre mais ils ne me font pas non-plus de mauvais coups. Les Gryffondor, eux, sont tous très gentils avec moi. Je trouve une amitié réconfortante avec Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Thomas, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je suis aussi l'amie de Drago. Un jour, Harry m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais ami avec Drago, je lui ai répondu :

" Vous le détestez parce que vous connaissez le Drago qui ressemble à son père, le Drago méchant, arrogant et dédaigneux. Le mauvais Drago. Mais en réalité, Drago est gentil, drôle et protecteur. Avec moi, il a baissé son masque, il m'a montré sa vrai personnalité, et, cette personnalité, je l'apprécie. "

Je crois que ce jour là, je leur ai vraiment cloué le bec. Ils ont du mettre au moins cinq bonnes minutes pour y réfléchir, et depuis je trouve, qu'ils cherchent à éviter les ennuis avec Drago. Je n'en suis que soulagée car je ne veux pas voir mes amis s'affronter à longueur de journée. Je crois que, ce jour là, Rogue à entendu ce que j'ai dit car il est passé vers nous et j'ai pu distingué un léger sourire sur son visage. Je suis contente qu'il ai enfin compris que je ne voulais pas de mal à Drago.

Aujourd'hui, ça fait deux semaines que je suis arrivée à Poudlard. Je suis contente d'y être. Je suis tranquillement assise sur mon lit lorsque j'entends la voix de Rogue m'appeler.

" Miss, il y a quelqu'un pour vous."

Je sors de mon lit en me demandant qui cela peut bien être. Je pousse le passage de ma chambre et me dirige vers la porte quand je vois mes amis dans la pièce. Il y a Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Thomas, Ron et... Et Drago. Je vois le regard dégouté de Rogue passer d'Harry à Ron.

_Il y a des Gryffondor dans mon bureau... ça ne c'est jamais vu._

_Désolé professeur et merci. Mais au fait, ce lieu n'est pas qu'à vous, je vous rappelle, _dis-je avec humour.

Je me dirige vers mes amis et leurs demande que me vaut le plaisir de leurs compagnie, à tous.

" Ca fait deux semaines que tu es là ! Ca se fête, me répond Thomas.

- Oh vous y avez pensé ! C'est tellement gentil.

- A vrai dire, c'est Malefoy qui y a pensé et qui nous a demandé de venir te le souhaiter, dit Ginny d'un ton neutre.

- C'est vrai ? Merci Drago ! Merci à vous tous ! dis-je en étreignant doucement et rapidement Drago sous les yeux étonnés des Gryffondor, de Rogue et de Drago lui-même.

- De rien, ça n'est pas grand chose ", dit Drago.

Ils restent quelques temps à bavarder, puis finissent par repartir, seul Drago reste.

" Bon maintenant qu'ils sont partit fêtons ça comme il se doit, avec un gâteau ! dit-il en en tirant un de derrière le canapé. Surprise !

- Oh Drago ! Il ne fallait pas, merci ! Tu es génial, dis-je heureuse.

- Ca n'est rien ! Tu viens te joindre à nous Severus, demande Drago.

- Hum... je ne vois pas ce qu'i fêter mais c'est d'accord, dit-il d'un ton moqueur. Et je te rappelle qu'en compagnie des autres élèves tu es censé me vouvoyer et m'appeler professeur, Drago.

- Je ne traite pas Marie comme les autres élèves alors... Et je lui fais confiance pour ne pas divulguer nos attitudes familières.

- Bien sur que non, je ne dirai rien. Et puis maintenant que c'est fait... " dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Nous partageons un bon framboisier en discutant de choses et d'autres. _Je ne m'étais jamais imaginé tenir la conversation à Drago et Rogue autour d'un framboisier. Oups ! J'ai oublié de fermer mon esprit. Je sais que vous m'avez entendu professeur._

_Effectivement. _

_Vous ne pouvez pas fermer votre esprit à mes pensées ?_

_Non, sinon je l'aurai fait depuis bien longtemps. _

_Ce que vous pouvez être désagréable_, pensai-je en fermant mon esprit.

Je croise alors le regard consterné de Rogue. Je ris intérieurement. Drago, lui, n'a rien perdu de notre affrontement.

" Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous regardez normalement sans rien dire et que d'un seul coup, vos regards changent ? C'est comme si vous parliez par la pensée.

- Je... dis-je avant d'être coupé par Drago.

- J'ai raison ? Vous pouvez communiquer par la pensée ?

- Oui, enfin, il espionne mes pensées.

- Quoi ? dit-Rogue consterné. J'entends ses pensées sans le vouloir, si j'avais pu, j'aurai arrêté depuis bien longtemps.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Vos longs regards appuyés, surtout dans la Grande Salle. Vous passez votre vie à vous chamailler, en faite ?

- Non, répondons nous à l'unisson.

- Bien sur, bien sur.

- On expose nos différents points de vue, répliquai-je.

- Très différents points de vue, renchérit Rogue.

- Pas besoin d'en rajouter tout de même ! dis-je avec humeur.

- J'avais raison, vous passez votre vie à vous disputer. Bon, je vais vous laisser, j'ai des choses à faire. A toute à l'heure ! Et évitez de vous étrangler mutuellement, dit Drago ironique.

- Ca va être dur, répond Rogue.

- Oui effectivement, très dur ! dis-je à mon tour. A toute à l'heure."

Drago sort de la pièce en riant et je me rends compte de la stupidité de la scène qui vient de se passé. Je vais dans ma chambre, prends un livre de charme et vais m'installer sur le fauteuil tandis ce que Rogue part vers son bureau avec, lui aussi, un livre à la main. Le fauteuil sur lequel je m'assois est de couleur or et argent comme les deux couleurs de mes deux maisons. J'ai fait apparaitre ce fauteuil il y a une semaine. J'impose tout doucement mes marques dans notre salle commune, enfin j'essaye. Je commence à lire les premières pages du livre, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je ferme le livre et contemple le feu dans la cheminée. Je me retourne et voit Rogue assit devant son bureau, il réfléchit surement à ses cours, il les préparent dans sa tête, enfin je pense. Je le regarde lire, prendre des notes, réfléchir durant un long moment. C'est marrant, mais en le voyant travailler comme ça, on voit que c'est un très bon professeur. _Je ne comprends pas ceux qui en doutent, qui pensent autrement_. _Certes, il est sarcastique mais il reste une personne brillante._ Je suis tellement absorbée par mes pensées que je ne vois pas que Rogue a levé les yeux de son livre et me regarde aussi. Je continue à le regarder, pas question de baisser les yeux devant lui. Il pourrait se méprendre et croire que je suis faible et soumise à lui. Nos regards restent accrochés durant un long moment.

" Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il la fin ? demande Rogue.

- Rien.

- Alors arrêtez de me regarder comme ça !

- Pourquoi ça vous gêne tant que ça ?

- Pour être franc... OUI !

- Vous êtes... laissez tomber, dis-je en me contenant mais en continuant de le regarder.

- Je laisserai tomber quand vous arrêterez de me regarder et que vous m'expliquerez pourquoi ce regard à lieu d'être.

- Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans : laissez tomber ? J'ai tout de même le droit de regarder qui je veux.

- Oui, vous pouvez regarder tout le monde sauf... moi !

- ...

- Hum... C'est nouveau que vous ne répondiez pas ?

- Je ne cherche pas à me disputer moi, pas comme certain !

- Oh, parce que je cherche à me disputer ? demande-t-il en se levant de son bureau.

- Oui, dis-je sans bouger d'un pouce.

- Mais bien sur. Vous savez quoi ? Vous êtes réellement arrogante ! dit-il en se rapprochant très près de moi.

- Bon, je veux bien faire preuve de patience, mais là, c'est trop ! Je n'ai fait que vous regarder, sans rien dire, et vous vous sentez tout de suite agressé ! Pouvez-vous m'expliquez pourquoi ? lui demandai-je.

- Je... commence-t-il en se penchant au-dessus de moi comme pour me menacer.

- Excusez-moi, dit Drago en entrant sans frapper. J'ai oublié... qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Quand je vous parlais de vous étrangler, je n'étais pas sérieux !

- Non, c'est pas ça. le professeur Rogue m'expliquait quelque chose à propos de la magie. Pas vrai professeur ? dis-je avec un regard appuyé.

- Euh... Oui, bien sur, répond-il en se redressant. Je lui montrais comment...

- Oh c'est bon à d'autres. Je sais très bien, ce qui s'est passé. Comment faites-vous pour vous disputer en si peux de temps ?! dit-il en nous regardant tour à tour.

- Hum ...

- C'est de ma faute, je l'ai empêché de travailler, dis-je en partant vers ma chambre. Veuillez m'excusez professeur, je vais aller dans ma chambre pour ne plus vous déranger."

Je pars dans ma chambre sous les yeux éberlués de Rogue.

**Salle commune : point de vue extérieur. **

Drago et Rogue sont tous les deux installés dans la salle commune, Rogue sur le canapé, et Drago sur le fauteuil.

" Tu m'explique ? dit Drago en voyant le regard stupéfait de Rogue.

- C'est la première fois qu'elle... comment dire... on va dire : " s'incline " devant moi au lieu de se montrer arrogante.

- Hum... Elle n'est pas si méchante, arrogante et mauvaise que tu ne le penses Severus. Au contraire, depuis qu'elle est là, je vais beaucoup mieux, c'est peut être là seule qui me connait vraiment comme je suis. Là seule qui ne me voit pas comme mon père.

- Je ne te voit pas comme ton père.

- Je sais, mais je veux dire... c'est la seule élève qui ne me voit pas comme lui. Et puis même dans le reste il n'y a qu'elle et toi à qui je peux vraiment faire confiance. Et cela alors qu'elle n'est au château que depuis deux semaines. Je ne souhaite pas que vous vous disputiez tout le temps.

- On ne se dispute pas tout le temps, on s'explique. Et comme elle a beaucoup de caractère...

- Toi aussi tu en as beaucoup, lui fait remarquer le blond. C'est pour ça que vous vous chamaillez tout le temps, vous avez tout les deux un fort caractère. Mais les forts caractère peuvent s'entendre, regarde toi et moi, ou elle et moi.

- Hum... Je ne sais pas...

- Fait un effort s'il te plait.

- D'accord, abandonne Rogue.

- Et pour toute à l'heure, que c'est il passé ? demande Drago curieux.

- Eh bien, c'est un peu de ma faute, je crois... Disons que je travaillais tranquillement, quand j'ai compris qu'elle me regardait, alors je me suis un peu énervé...

- Un peu ?

- Oui, bon d'accord, peut être un peu plus qu'un peu.

- Bon, je vais te laisser, à bientôt !

- A bientôt ! "

Rogue reste seul dans la pièce, puis décide à aller voir Marie.

**Ma chambre : mon point de vue. **

Je suis étendue sur mon lit en train de lire le livre de charme de toute à l'heure quand j'entend la voix de Rogue demander.

" Miss, puis-je entrer ?

- Hum ...

- Je voulais vous dire que... je ...

- Laissez tomber.

- Non, je tiens à vous dire merci. Ou peut être aussi pardon."

Je relève la tête pour la première fois depuis son entrée, et le regarde en cherchant comment je dois prendre ces excuses.

" Je vous excuse, dis-je simplement. Même si je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi.

- Eh bien, je vous dit merci, pour avoir essayé de me couvrir toute à l'heure, et je vous dit pardon à cause de mon attitude. Mais surtout, je vous demande pardon, car je vous ai jugé trop vite, je vous ai jugé comme tout mes autres élèves.

- Hum... Je suis honorée par vos excuses. Non, sérieusement, dis-je en voyant son regard vif posé sur moi. Et je vous excuse, je n'ai moi non plus pas été... comment dire... ou peut être trop...

- Arrogant?

- Hum... oui, dis-je en souriant. Mais d'un côté je pense que ça vous fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous tient tête, dis-je avec un nouveau léger sourire.

- Hum... vous n'êtes pas la première personne à me le dire...

- Dumbledore?

- Oui, effectivement.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas du tout. Bon je ne veux pas vous virez mais je crois que vous étiez en train de travailler quand je vous ai dérangé alors...

- Oui, je m'en vais, mais d'abord puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Vous pouvez toujours la poser, on verra après si j'y réponds.

- Pourquoi me regardiez vous comme ça toute à l'heure ?

- Hum... je... je réfléchissais à... vous...

- Mais encore ? dit-il curieux.

- Argh. Je me disais que vous étiez un bon professeur et que je ne comprends pas ceux qui disent le contraire, content ?

- Etes-vous sérieuse ?

- Bien sur. Pourquoi ne le serai-je pas ?

- Parce que personne ne pense ça.

- Parce que les autres non pas un regard objectif, ils n'ont pas le bon regard. Comme pour Drago ", dis-je en me plongeant dans son regard.

Un regard noir, vide, sans chaleur, un regard qui a perdu l'amour et qui a beaucoup souffert. C'est comme un puits sans fond, mais il y a tout de même un légère étincelle, une étincelle qui me donne enfin d'aller plus loin, j'ai enfin de creuser jusqu'à ce qu'elle surgisse et ne révèle le vrai Rogue. Rogue se retourne et sort de la pièce, ma réponse a eut l'air de le surprendre. Je reste dans ma chambre à lire et à penser à cette conversation jusqu'au moment du repas. A 19h30, j'entends Rogue me dire qu'il est l'heure d'aller manger. Je le remercie, remets de l'ordre dans mes cheveux et sors de ma chambre. A ma grande surprise, Rogue est encore là. Je le suis jusqu'à la Grande Salle et nous parlons un peu de la semaine à venir.

" Je crois qu'il serait bien que vous commenciez les cours avec les autres élèves. Je vous pense prête, même peut être plus que certains les élèves eux-mêmes, dit-il sarcastique.

- Vous êtes sévère avec eux.

- Il le faut.

- Avec certains oui, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il le faille pour tous.

- Hum... je ne sais pas. De toute façon j'ai toujours fait comme ça. En tout cas, je vais parler de ça avec le professeur Dumbledore.

- D'accord. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit, professeur, dis-je arrivée au niveau de Drago.

- Merci, bon appétit à vous aussi, miss, dit-il en partant.

- Heu... vous jouiez la comédie ou quoi ? me demande Drago interloqué.

- Non non, nous avons parlé et ça va mieux.

- Tu es allé lui parler ?

- Qui t'as dit que c'était moi qui y été allé ? dis-je avec un large sourire.

- Quoi ? Impossible ! Rogue est venu te voir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? "

Je lui raconte notre conversation, et tout le reste. Il n'en revient pas. Nous continuons à parler de ça durant un petit moment et doucement je change de sujet. La conversation est longue mais, je ne m'ennuie pas. Drago me présent à son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini. Il est grand, métis, a des cheveux court noir et des yeux noirs. En regardant bien les Serpentard qui m'entourent je crois que seul Drago n'a pas les yeux noir. Les siens sont bleu-gris, mais plus gris. C'est un détail troublant. Je serre la main de Blaise, et au moment de la retirer je croise son regard noir, ténébreux. Il me regard intensément, essaye de me cerner, mais au lieu de me perdre dans la panique, je me souviens des cours d'occlumancie du professeur Rogue, et met en place une forte barrière. Il lâche doucement ma main avec un léger sourire que j'ai du mal à interpréter. Le reste du repas se déroule normalement jusqu'à se que Dumbledore quitte l'estrade et se dirige vers moi.

" Marie, pourrez-vous me rejoindre dans mon bureau avec le professeur Rogue à la fin du repas ? demande-t-il.

- Oui bien sur.

- A toute à l'heure ", dit-il en partant en direction des grandes portes et surement de son bureau.

Le repas continu de façon normal, ou presque. Je commence à parler avec certains Serpentard, mais je me méfie beaucoup. A la fin du repas, je vois Rogue se lever et venir dans ma direction. J'anticipe sa venue et me lève en disant au revoir à Drago et aux autres avant de suivre Rogue. Nous nous dirigeons en silence vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Nous longeons les couloirs tantôt vide tantôt remplis d'élèves ayant finit de manger. Rogue tente d'éviter le plus possible les couloirs remplis mais il ne réussit pas toujours. Je le vois perdre peu à peu son calme, mais heureusement en le voyant, les élèves s'écartent du passage. _C'est marrant de voir à quel point ils le craignent._

_Ca l'est encore plus pour moi ! _

_Bizarrement, votre amusement ne m'étonne même pas, _pensai-je en souriant.

Nous arrivons devant le bureau de Dumbledore et entrons. Il nous attend assit à son bureau et nous fixe quelques secondes avant de dire :

" Bonjour Severus, Marie, je vous attendez. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien et vous, professeur ?

- Oh comme un homme d'à peu près 150 ans, dit-il en souriant. Comment se passent vos cours ?

- A merveille.

- Bien qu'en pensez-vous professeur ?

- C'est bien, il y a du progrès.

- Waah, si vous l'avouez, c'est que ça doit être bon.

- Je sais me montrer objectif quand il le faut, répond Rogue les dents serré.

- Oui, bien sur, je le sais, Severus, dit Dumbledore en laissant un petit blanc. J'ai demandé au professeur McGonagall de venir. Nous allons évaluer votre niveau dans l'arrière cour du château, là où il n'y a personne. Venez avec moi. " dit-il en partant.

Le professeur McGonagall nous rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. Nous nous dirigeons tout quatre dans une partie du château que je ne connais pas. Le professeur Dumbledore me donne quelques instructions, que j'exécute avec succès, puis il me demande de faire un duel contre le professeur Rogue. Il me donne quelques minutes de préparation avec mon professeur et en profite pour parler avec McGonagall.

" Vous vous souvenez des leçons ?

- Bien sur que oui.

- Bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas j'irez doucement, dit-il en une grimace qui ressemble légèrement à un sourire.

- Ahah, c'est très drôle. Je serai vous je ne parlerai pas si vite.

- Mais heureusement vous n'êtes pas moi !

- Pff ! Vous êtes...

- Prétentieux ?

- Hum... j'allais dire odieux mais prétentieux passe bien, dis-je un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous pouvez parler mademoiselle-la-reine-de-l'arrogance !

- Quoi ?! Excusez-moi monsieur-le-prince-du-mépris !

- Je ne... !

- ...vous permet pas ! Patati-patata ! Vous êtes prévisible !

- Grrumph ! Je vais vous... !

- Etriper ! Moi aussi !

- Professeur ? Marie ? Vous êtes près ? demande Dumbledore en nous regardant bizarrement.

- Oui, nous sommes près, dis-je.

- Bonne chance, vous en aurez besoin, me chuchote Rogue lorsque je passe devant lui.

- Bonne chance à vous, oui ! " lui lançai-je.

Dumbledore et McGonagall nous regarde avec attention. _Il doivent surement se demander ce qu'il nous prend. Bon maintenant, concentration, je ne veux pas me ridiculiser._

_Ca serai drôle pourtant... ! _

_Vous m'énervez_, pensai-je en fermant mon esprit.

Je regarde le regard contrarié de Rogue et me concentre. _Je fais la maligne mais il s'agit de Rogue et si je veux le repousser un minimum il me faudra toute ma concentration._ Je sors ma baguette et la pointe en avant, prête à répliquer à la moindre attaque. Mais au lieu de m'attaquer, Rogue reste fixé sur place, la baguette en l'air, ses yeux planté dans les miens. Me lancerai-t-il un défi ? Hum... si c'est ça, je le relève ! Nous restons comme ça durant environ cinq minutes, et peu à peu le regard de Dumbledore et de McGonagall devient de plus en plus interrogateurs .Rogue remarque les regards posé sur nous et lance ça première attaque, que je repousse facilement. _Vous n'avez rien de mieux ?_

_Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous cassiez un ongle, miss._

_Ahah, c'est que vous êtes d'un comique ! _

_Concentrez-vous un peu, au lieu de faire l'idiote. _

Pour toute réponse, je me contente de fermer mon esprit sans lui répondre quoi que ce soit. _Il va voir, c'est lui qui va se casser un ongle ! _Je le laisse continuer ses attaques durant quelques minutes en les repoussant toutes. Puis au moment où il s'y attend le moins, je lance ma première attaque qui arrache un léger cri de surprise au professeur McGonagall. Mais bien sur, Rogue la repousse et contre-attaque. Une attaque plus forte que la première, d'ailleurs peu à peu ses attaques gagnent en puissance et j'ai plus de mal à les repousser. Heureusement mes attaques aussi montent en puissance. La bataille est vraiment imposante, les sorts partent de tout les côtés, et les étincelles aussi. _C'est vraiment fatiguant, Rogue est tenace. Je sais que c'est un très bon sorcier, donc ça ne m'étonne pas du tout, ce qui m'étonne c'est plutôt que j'arrive à lui résister._

_Ca m'étonne tout autant. _

_Professeur ! _

_Et ça m'étonne aussi que vous arriviez à penser en même temps. _

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas le plus étonné._

Je décide de me concentrer un peu plus sur mes prochains sorts pour y mettre plus de puissance. " Petrificus Totalus ! " _Hum, loupé. En même temps s'il se laisse avoir pas ça... _" Confundus! " _Rooh encore loupé ! Ca commence à m'énerver. _Rogue lance un puissant sort, mais au lieu de le repousser comme je le fais depuis le début, j'absorbe le sort, le rejette en direction de Rogue et tombe à terre sous l'ampleur du sort. _Je n'ai jamais fait ça auparavant, et j'avoue que je suis vraiment surprise. Ce n'était pas une attaque prévue… Je suis _tellement surprise que je ne remarque pas tout de suite que j'ai touché Rogue. Je me reprends enfin quelques longues secondes plus tard, et cours auprès de mon professeur.

" Professeur ! Ca va ? Je... Désolé ! Mon dieu ! Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

- Non, c'est bon ça va.

- Professeur ! Vous devez aller à l'infirmerie.

- Non c'est bon vous dis-je.

- Laissez-moi voir ", dis-je en tendant mon bras vers le sien tandis ce que Dumbledore et McGonagall regardent par dessus mon épaule sans oser demander des nouvelles à Rogue pour ne pas blesser son orgueil.

Je prends son bras dans ma main avec douceur, et lève sa manche. Malgré un mouvement de recule, il se laisse faire. Je regarde sa plaie et sors ma baguette en la pointant vers son bras.

"Vulnera Samento.

- Comment connaissez-vous ce sort ?

- Hum... heu... vous allez l'utiliser sur Drago dans quelques temps, enfin c'est ce qu'il se passe dans le film, dis-je en murmurant pour qu'il n'y ai que lui qui entende.

- Je vais l'utiliser sur Drago ? Pourquoi ? Que va-t-il ... ?

- Chut ! Vous verrez bien, dis-je à voix basse avant de reprendre plus fort. C'est bon, je crois qu'il n'y a rien d'urgent.

- Bien, bravo Marie pour votre maitrise en sortilèges et en... premier soins, dit Dumbledore.

- Heu... Merci professeur.

- Pouvons-nous continuer ou vous préférez reprendre plus tard, Severus ? demande Dumbledore en connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Continuons, répond sèchement Rogue.

- Bien, alors à vous de donner une consigne à votre élève, Minerva.

- Bien, Albus. Commencez à changer cette plume en tisanière " , ordonne-t-elle en posant une plume sur le sol.

Je jette le sort et métamorphose la plume à merveille ainsi qu'un bon nombre d'autres objets, mais je reste tout de même distraite. _Comment se fait-il que j'ai réussis à renvoyer un sort qu'on m'a lancé sans le vouloir et sans l'avoir déjà fait ? Mais ce qui me tracasse le plus c'est que j'ai encore blessé Rogue. Je suis un vrai danger public, surtout pour Rogue ! _

" Marie. Maintenant faites ce dont nous avons parler et fait la première fois que vous êtes venu dans mon bureau pour me demander des cours de métamorphose " , s'il vous plaît, dit-elle un sourire au lèvres.

_Oh non, je sais très bien ce qu'elle veut que je fasse. Elle veut clouer le bec à Rogue, en lui faisant croire qu'elle m'en a plus appris que lui. Seulement je n'ai pas envie qu'il voit ce qui va suivre. Je ne peux pas non plus me permettre de louper ce sortilège. _ _Bon ben, quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller ! _ Je me concentre très fort sur des heureux souvenirs durant quelques secondes puis lance le sortilège.

" Expecto Patronum ! " dis-je d'un ton puissant.

Rogue et Dumbledore écarquillent les yeux. Ils n'étaient apparemment pas au courant de ça, pour mes quatre Patronus. Ils viennent de surgir de nul part. Il sont maintenant disposé en ligne devant moi. Mon Patronus en forme de biche s'avance alors doucement vers Rogue. _Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?! _ Je commence à paniquer et le sentiment d'angoisse monte encore plus quand je découvre le regard fermé de Rogue. Il fixe la biche d'un air sidéré. Puis lentement il relève ses yeux vers moi et les plantent dans les miens. J'ai d'un coup une folle envie de les fermer pour plonger dans le noir. Mais je n'en fais rien, je me contente de le fixer sans aucune arrogance, ni aucune prétention. Dumbledore lui regarde tout avec attention, jusqu'à ce que mes autres Patronus s'avancent vers eux comme pour les saluer. Au bout d'un petit moment, Dumbledore reprend la parle.

" Marie, vos progrès sont impressionnant. Vous méritez amplement de passer dans une classe normale. Quand dites-vous professeurs ? demande-t-il en passant son regard tour à tour vers McGonagall et vers Rogue.

- Oui, bien sur ! s'exclame McGonagall.

- Hum, se contente de répondre Rogue.

- Bien alors c'est décidé, vous pourrez accéder aux cours avec les autres élèves. Malheureusement, n'ayant pas de maisons attitrées, je ne sais pas dans quel classe je vais vous mettre. Une préférence peut être ?

- Heu... pas vraiment, désolé.

- Oh mais pas grave. Bon, et bien vous pourrez aller dans la classe que vous désirez à l'heure que vous désirez. Pour résumer, vous pourrez contrôler votre emploi du temps, rester dans une matière plusieurs heures, ou ne pas y aller du tout. A vous de voir.

- Oh merci professeur ! " dis-je avec un grand sourire.

A ce moment là mon Patronus en forme tigresse s'avance vers lui, et s'incline légèrement dans une sorte de révérence, avant de s'éloigner. Peu à peu, mes Patronus disparaissent, et Dumbledore et McGonagall s'en vont aussi, me laissant seule avec Rogue. Je fais mine de m'en aller, mais j'entends Rogue derrière moi dire :

" Pas si vite, jeune fille. "

_Émincer! _

_Pouvez-vous m'expliquer tout ça ? _

_Hum... Pour le sort que je vous ai relancé, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il c'est passé. Et pour le reste, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, je prends des cours de métamorphose depuis environ une ou deux semaines. _

_Je ne parle pas de ça, et vous le savez très bien ! _

_De quoi parlez vous, alors ?_

_Manquer!_

_Quoi ?_

_Encore une fois, vous le savez très bien ! _

_Non, pas du tout._

_Enfin, vous avez quatre Patronus, et l'un d'eux est le même que le mien ! Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? Est-ce une blague ?_

_Non, pas du tout. Si s'en était une elle serai de très mauvais goût._

_Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec vous, _lance-t-il en commençant à partir.

_Professeur, je suis désolée._

_Pour quoi ? Mon bras ? Ou c'est le fait que nous ayons le même Patronus qui vous désole tant ?_

_Professeur ! Bien sur que je suis désolée pour votre bras et pour le Patronus, ça ne me désole pas, au contraire. Avoir le même Patronus que l'un des plus grands sorcier du monde est plutôt un honneur. _

_Qu-Quoi ? Qu'avez-vous dit ?_

_Vous avez très bien entendu. _

_Oui, c'est vrai. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? C'est un compliment pour que je finisse par croire à votre histoire de venir d'un autre monde ou il n'y a pas de magie et où nous ne sommes qu'un film ? Ca ne prends pas avec moi. _

_Professeur ! Vous m'énervez sérieusement ! Je dis ça parce que depuis des années et jusqu'à la fin vous arriverai à mentir au seigneur des ténèbres sans vous faire découvrir, et parce que vous êtes un grand magicien, auquel pas grand monde, voir personne, ne peut venir à bout._

_Comment savez-vous que je ?_

_Que vous mentez au seigneur des ténèbres ? Devinez._

_Le film..._

_Bravo ! Vous me croyez maintenant ?_

_Non, pas tout à fait._

_Alors comment je saurai tout ça ? Le coup des sortilèges, de l'entrée dans le château, de la connaissance des évènements, de Lily,..._

_Je... ! _

_Oui, je sais, je ne dois pas parler d'elle mais là il fallait bien vous le rappeler. _

_Hum... C'est bizarre. _

_C'est surtout vrai. Je ne mens pas ! _

_J'ai tout de même du mal à vous croire..._

_Bien alors je vais vous le prouver. _

_Commentaire? _

_En vous disant quelque chose que vous seul savez, pour l'instant. Un secret que vous avez gardé. _

_Je vous écoute._

_Je ne sais pas trop comment le dire en fait..._

_Avec des mots peut être ?!_

_Ahah, ce que vous êtes drôle, monsieur le prince de sang-mêlé. _

_Hein ? Mais comment ?_

_Comment faut-il vous le dire ? La saga bien sur. Harry, Hermione et Ron vont le découvrir en fin d'année. Harry a trouvé votre livre de potion avec vos notes et la signature : " Appartient au Prince de sang-mêlé. "._

_Savez-vous pourquoi j'ai signé ça ?_

_Oui, à cause de votre mère : Eileen Prince. Vous avez repris son nom de famille. Et " sang-mêlé " car votre père était un moldu et votre mère une sorcière, vous êtes donc un sang-mêlé. _

_Effectivement. _

_Vous voulez d'autres preuves ? Vous semblez septique._

_En effet, je suis toujours septique._

_Bon alors, votre père s'appelle Tobias Rogue. Il était violent et fermé d'esprit. Vous habitiez près de chez Lily et c'est comme ça que vous l'avez rencontré, que vous lui avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière et que vous êtes devenus meilleurs amis. Vous êtes tous les deux venu à Poudlard et vous avez été admis à Serpentard alors que Lily est allée à Gryffondor où elle a rencontré James Potter. James, Sirius et vous, vous détestiez, ils vous ont surnommé Servilus et vous ont ridiculisé maintes et maintes fois. Une fois James vous a sauvé la vie, à cause de Sirius, ce qui à attisé votre haine envers eux deux. Vous lui avez toute fois rendu la pareille en aidant Harry à ne pas tomber de son balai lors de son premier match de Quidditch. A l'époque vous avez fait partit d'un groupe d'étudiants de Serpentard qui sont presque tous devenus des Mangemorts. Vous l'êtes devenu mais l'avez toujours regretté. Vous avez d'ailleurs de temps en temps la marque des ténèbres sur votre avant-bras droit. Voilà vous me croyez maintenant ? _

Il ne répond pas._ Heureusement que je me suis arrêté sans tout dire. _Il se contente seulement de me fixer d'un façon indescriptible. Je ne sais pas s'il va me tuer ou partir. J'attend un long moment avant de dire :

" Professeur ? Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, dit-il d'un ton sec.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas censé savoir tout ça, et que vous n'avez pas envie que je le sache, mais je le sais alors ne m'en voulez pas, s'il vous plaît.

- Vous devez vous dire que je suis un être horrible. Je serai vous, j'aurai préparé un plan pour me tuer depuis le début.

- Je ne me dis pas ça.

- Alors vous avez pitié.

- Non, pas du tout. Professeur, je vous ai toujours admiré pour votre courage, votre bravoure, votre puissance, votre amour éternel,... Je ne trouve pas que vous êtes un être horrible.

- Pas besoin de faire semblant devant moi, miss, dit-il en s'éloignant.

- Pourquoi ferai-je semblant ? Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterai ? demandai-je en me plaçant devant lui pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

- Parce que... Je... je n'en sais rien. Pour bien pouvoir me rabaisser ou me tuer au bon moment.

- Vous êtes vraiment devenu paranoïaque, ma parole ! De plus, c'est vraiment blessant pour moi, ce n'est pas vraiment facile de vous dire tout ça vous savez…

- Je ne suis pas paranoïaque, et désolé ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Hum... si vous êtes un peu paranoïaque.

- Et vous entêtée !

- Vous pouvez parler ! Et vous n'êtes pas obligé de répliquer à tout ce que je dis.

- Pfff !

- Bon, je vais devoir vous fausser compagnie, je dois aller voir Drago.

- Dragon?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Rien, dit-il pensif.

- Professeur ? dis-je en le regardant d'un air suspicieux tandis ce qu'un très léger sourire s'étend sur son visage.

- Oui ?

- Dites le fond de vos pensées !

- Drago et vous, vous ?...

- Professeur ! Non, bien sur que non. C'est juste un ami.

- Pourquoi cela vous fait-il tant rougir ? C'est si écœurant d'être sa petite copine ?

- Non ! Je n'ai pas dit ça. Seulement vous savez très bien que...

- Hum ... Mathieu.

- Exactement. Drago est très gentil, drôle, et attendrissant mais voilà quoi... En plus, il n'est pas du genre à avoir une copine si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, m'exclamai-je gênée.

- Hum, dit-il en hochant la tête. Ne rester pas trop longtemps sur la même personne, vous risqueriez d'en louper une autre, miss.

- C'est vous qui me dites ça…murmurai-je.

- Justement ", dit-il en s'éloignant.

_Justement ? Regretterai-t-il ? Mais sa vie peut encore changer, il a le temps... Quoi que, non en faite ! Il ne faut pas qu'il meurt durant cette bataille. Bon en attendant, il faut y aller._ Je pars en direction du hall d'entrée, et y retrouve Drago. Je lui parle du test, et lui décris ce qu'il c'est passé. Je lui parle absolument de tout, sauf de la conversation que j'ai eu après avec Rogue. Il me pose des questions, et j'y répond avec empressement. Il me demande aussi de lui montrer mes Patronus alors je récite la formule sans avoir besoin de me concentrer sur des moments de bonheur, puisque j'en vit un en ce moment. Mes Patronus surgissent encore de nul part et courent dans tout les sens. Mais le chien-loup s'arrête, se dirige vers Drago, le regarde et pose sa tête sur ses genoux, ce qui fait rire Drago.

" Ce marrant, il te ressemble beaucoup celui la, dit-il en le désignant.

- Pourquoi les autres ne me ressemblent pas ?

- Si si, mais avec cette bouille je trouve qu'il fait vraiment... Marie ! dit-il en rigolant.

- Pfff, ce que tu es bête ! " dis-je en rigolant à mon tour.

Nous restons là, à discuter et à rire un long moment. Puis nous allons nous allonger sur l'herbe en continuant à parler, à rire, de tout et de rien.

" Ca fait vraiment plaisir de pouvoir être ici avec toi, lui dis-je.

- Plaisir partagé, répond-il en me prenant dans ses bras et en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

- Arrête tu me décoiffe ! A l'aide ! Drago, non pas les chatouilles ! hurlai-je.

- Trop tard !

- Non ! Je vais me venger tu vas voir, ah ! "

Je lui saute dessus, et commence à le chatouiller, puis il reprend le dessus et ainsi de suite. Nous reprenons un peu notre souffle, tout en calmant notre fou rire, mais il me réattaque. Et nous roulons, roulons, roulons, jusqu'à ce que… _Oups ! _

" Salut...

- Oh euh... Salut Thomas, dis-je en me relevant. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je dérange ? demande-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Non non, c'est juste rigolait.

- Ouais...

- Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Non, je venais juste parler. Mais je vois bien que je dérange alors je vais y aller. Fais gaffe à tes fréquentations.

- Quoi ? demandai-je en me relevant à une vitesse ahurissante.

- Tu sais très bien quoi je parle. Il n'est pas vraiment... commence-t-il à voix basse.

- Thomas ! Je ne te permets pas de dire ce genres de choses.

- Mais Marie, c'est un... Enfin il est du côté de...

- Il n'y a pas de " mais Marie " qui tiennent ! Tu ne le connais pas. Moi qui pensais que toi au moins tu ne jugeai pas les gens si vite.

- Si vite ? Cinq-six en tu trouves que c'est rapide ?

- Mais enfin, il ne t'a rien fait, à toi. Thomas... tu me déçois énormément.

- Mais Marie, je tiens juste à veiller qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

- Je sais me défendre seule ! Et puis là je n'en ai pas besoin ! Drago ne me fera jamais rien de mal, au contraire, il est plutôt là quand j'en ai besoin et veille sur moi. Discrètement certes, mais il le fait !...

- Marie. Arrête, c'est bon c'est pas grave, intervient Drago.

- Pas grave ?! Tu rigole j'espère ? Non mais attends, bien sur que si c'est grave ! On a pas le droit de juger les gens sans les connaitre, d'être ingrat avec eux...

- Mais j'ai cherché cette haine et tu le sais.

- Mais tu ne l'as jamais embêté, lui.

- Mais ces amis si. Et tu sais très bien que lorsque quelqu'un embête tes amis, tu déteste forcément cette personne, ou bien tu l'apprécie moins.

- Mais je...

- Marie, s'il te plait. Calme-toi.

- Mais je...

- Non, Marie, s'il te plaît. Bon maintenant je vais vous laisser un peu.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais...

- Si. Je t'ai eu pour moi toute l'après-midi, je peux bien te prêter un peu, dit-il en me prenant délicatement la main. A toute à l'heure. Prends soin d'elle ", lance-t-il à Thomas d'un ton sec mais bienveillant.

Drago me lâche doucement la main et s'en va. Je le regarde partir sans un mot. _Il est tellement gentil avec moi. C'est vraiment beau de voir une amitié naitre aussi vite. _Je me tourne vers Thomas et ne prononce pas un mot. _Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, seulement il doit comprendre que Drago n'est pas celui qu'il pense et qu'il ne doit pas parler de lui d'un tel façon. _

" Marie, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te laisser rester avec lui sans te prévenir. Et... quoi ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu de cette façon, et sans rien dire ?

- Au cas où tu ne te souviennes pas, je connais tout de l'histoire, ou presque ! Je sais ce qu'il va se passer et en qui avoir confiance. Je sais ce que je fais. Tu n'as pas à me dire qui je dois voir ou pas. Je ne te permets pas de décider à ma place.

- Alors mon avis ne compte pas ? Tu ne me considère peut être pas comme ton ami en fait... dit-il en partant.

- Thomas attends ! dis-je en lui courant après et le retenant par le bras.

- Quoi ?

- Tu... tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit ? dis-je en m'arrêtant et en le fixant.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Thomas... Bien sur que tu es mon ami, mais tu sais que Drago l'est aussi.

- Hum ...

- Thomas, l'implorai-je en le forçant à se retourner pour me faire face. Drago est un très bon ami pour moi, mais toi aussi, et je ne veux pas que vous vous engueuliez.

- Moi aussi je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais c'est Drago Malefoy !

- Et alors ? Il prend soin de moi depuis que je suis là, alors qu'il n'a aucunes raisons apparentes d'être gentil avec moi.

- Oui, mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais, Thomas. Je sais pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas et je te comprends mais sois objectif. Il est toujours là pour moi, regarde, il a souhaité mes quinze jours ici, et il vous a fait venir alors qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'il vous adore. Il a tenté de me connaitre pour ce que je suis, m'a soutenu, et pour l'instant, ne m'a donné aucunes raisons de ne pas avoir confiance en lui. Thomas, il faut savoir donner sa chance à tout le monde, comme je te la donne, comme je la donne à Hermione, Ginny, Harry, à Drago et à d'autres. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui. C'est dur pour moi d'essayer de lui donner sa chance, mais je tenterai au moins de ne pas être désagréable avec lui. Mais c'est seulement pour toi.

- Merci Thomas. Au fait, pourquoi es-tu venu toute à l'heure d'ailleurs ?

- Juste pour parler, j'avais un trou dans mon emploi du temps. D'ailleurs, je vais devoir retourner en cours. A plus ! me dit-il en s'éloignant.

- A plus. "

_Bon au moi ça c'est fait. _Je m'assois sur une pierre et contemple la vue, c'est vraiment beau. Je regarde le paysage durant de longues minutes qui semble s'étirer indéfiniment. _Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de moment tranquille, sans rien faire du tout que de penser, même avant de venir dans ce monde, disons " parallèle ". Avant déjà je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps puisque je devais préparer ma rentrée, voir mes amis avant de ne plus le pouvoir, m'occuper de choses et d'autres. Mais bien sur, ça n'était rien par rapport à maintenant. Je suis tout de même vraiment heureuse d'être là. J'ai tellement appris, j'ai rencontré des gens, me suis fais des amis, et tant d'autres choses, c'est... extraordinaire, sensationnel, magique, et encore, ces mots sont faible pour tout décrire. Je suis heureuse ici, même si l'autre monde aussi me plaint, ça n'est pas pareil. Si je retourne là-bas et que je ne peux plus faire de magie, ça va vraiment me faire un choc. Et ça risque d'être vraiment dur. _Au bout de ce long moment de réflexion, je me lève et marche un peu sans trop savoir où je vais. Mais d'un seul coup, une émanation de souffrance me fait tomber sur les genoux et je ne peux retenir un puissant cri de douleur. C'est atroce, je sens venir des élancements de brûlures dans mon ventre, ou plutôt sur la cicatrice de mon ventre, celle qui ne veut pas disparaître. C'est une vrai torture, un supplice. Je tente de me maitriser, en vain. Je continue à crier de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'une main agrippe mon épaule et cherche à me calmer. Peu à peu, je me reprends et je comprends que cette main appartient à Rogue. Il me tend une potion que je bois sans rien dire. Puis il me relève et me ramène au château sous les yeux éberlués des quelques élèves qui trainaient dans le coin. Arrivé dans notre " antre " , il m'assoit sur le fauteuil et part en direction de son bureau. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient avec une autre fiole dans la main. Il me regarde quelques secondes. Il attend que je sois remise des événements et me demande :

" Que c'est-t-il passé, miss ? Avez-vous vu quelque chose ? Un flashback ?

- Non, rien du tout. J'ai juste eu très mal, d'un seul coup, comme si on m'avais frappé par derrière sans que je ne prévois le coup. Ma cicatrice elle... elle me brûlait. C'est affreux. Ca fait l'effet d'un poignard.

- Puis-je ? demande-t-il en tendant la main.

- Heu... oui. " répondis-je gênée.

Il soulève légèrement mon t-shirt et regarde ma blessure. Au bout de quelques temps, je m'autorise un coup d'œil, et reste interdit devant ce que je vois. La marque que j'ai sur le ventre... bouge. C'était effrayant de voir ça sur son corps sans ne rien pouvoir faire contre. Je relève brusquement la tête et plonge mes yeux dans ceux de Rogue. _Je veux comprendre tout ça, mais je ne suis pas sûre que lui-même y comprenne quelque chose. _Je cherche le moindre indice dans ses yeux, mais je n'y vois que l'obscurité profonde dans laquelle ils baignent.

" Professeur ?! dis-je d'un ton inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas, miss. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est. Il faut que j'effectue des recherches. En attendant, buvez ça.

- Qu'est ce que... ?

- Une potion de sommeil. C'est pour que vous dormiez sans faire de cauchemar, en gros un vrai sommeil réparateur.

- Mais le repas ?

- Je vous réveillerai, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et puis au pire nous pouvons avoir quelques minutes de retard, ce ne serai pas la première fois. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer après ce qu'il c'est passé, et il reste encore un peu de temps.

- Bien ", dis-je en prenant la fiole dans mes mains.

Je bois le liquide d'un couleur bleuâtre et sens déjà le sommeil m'emporter. Je sens alors Rogue me jeter un sort qui m'élève dans les airs et m'emmène dans ma chambre. Il me dépose doucement sur mon lit et me recouvre d'une couverture.

" Merci, dis-je dans un souffle avant de m'endormir.

- De rien, miss ", répond-t-il dans le vide, dans un léger murmure, comme pour lui-même.

Il part de la chambre et me laisse dans mon profond sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Alors? Rewiews s'il vous plaît! 3


	6. Chapter 6 : Disputes et surprises

Voici le chapitre suivant de mon histoire.

Azzn : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait chaud au cœur. :)

ChocolatRabbit : En premier lieu, je souhaite te remercier pour ta rewiew constructive. J'apprécie tes commentaires et tes critiques et je compte en tenir compte. En effet, j'avoue que le fait qu'elle ai 4 maisons est peut être exagéré et je suis heureuse que tu m'en parles car moi-même je me posais des questions. Je vais donc effectuer des changements. En revanche, pour les quatre Patronus, c'est surement exagéré aussi mais j'en ai besoin pour plus tard alors je me doit de les garder. . Un dernière chose, pour ce qui est de Drago, en effet, c'est son filleul, je l'ai même mis avant mais j'ai du faire une faute d'inattention. Je vais aller la corriger merci. J'espère avoir de nouvelles rewiew de toi, à bientôt et encore merci. ;)

Attention ! Comme je l'ai dit haut dessus dans la réponse à une rewiew, je vais effectuer un changement. Dorénavant, notre personnage principal, Marie, ne fera pas partie des quatre maisons, mais de deux. Vous devinez bien qu'il s'agit de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Merci de votre attention pour cette fanfiction et bonne lecture.

* * *

Je me réveille au bout de deux heures et demi environ. _Je dois bien avouer que ce moment de repos m'a vraiment fait du bien. _Je me dirige vers mon dressing dans lequel j'enfile un leggings noir, un sweat gris clair sur lequel il y a une moustache noir et des vans grises claires. Je brosse ensuite mes cheveux ondulés et les laissent tels quel. J'applique ensuite un peu de fond de teint, ainsi une légère couche de mascara, et un peu de gloss rouge. Un fois prête, je sors de ma chambre et découvre Rogue plongé dans la lecture d'un livre. Je ne le dérange pas et pars vers les armoires situé à ma droite. J'effectue de nombreuses recherches mais je ne trouve rien. Je commence alors à chercher à gauche, mais Rogue me stoppe sur ma lancée en me disant qu'il est temps d'aller manger. Nous parlons un peu de ses recherches puis je m'arrête en bout de table, le salut et lui souhaite bon appétit avant d'aller rejoindre la table des Gryffondor. Je remarque que Drago me regarde et je lui fais signe que je mangerai avec lui demain. Quand j'arrive à la table, Hermione m'appelle pour que je mange avec elle et les autres. Je vais m'assoir près d'eux et me retrouve avec Thomas à ma gauche et Hermione à ma droite. Nous parlons durant tout le repas de notre journée, de leurs cours et je leurs apprends que je vais pouvoir commencer les cours en classes en pouvant choisir mon emploi du temps et les classes avec qui je veux aller ce qui les intrigue beaucoup. Ils me posent un tas de questions qui ne font qu'amplifier mon envie de commencer le plus vite possible. Ensuite, ils me parlent de la façon dont les cours se déroulent, des lieux où se rendre, ils me proposent même de l'aide quand j'en ressentirai le besoin. Je suis au comble du bonheur. J'en oublie presque l'événement de cette après-midi. Jusqu'au moment où je surprends le regard de Rogue posé sur moi. _Pas besoin de me regarder comme ça, je ne vais pas tomber à genou d'un seul coup en plein milieu de la salle._

_Ca vous est arrivé tout à l'heure, pourtant. Ca pourrait donc recommencer._

_Ne parlez pas de malheurs. Toute façon, vous n'avez pas besoin de surveiller, si j'ai mal, vous l'entendrez. _

_Oui, mais je ne le saurai pas à l'avance._

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

_Rien._

_Professeur, vous en avez trop dit ou pas assez pour vous stopper maintenant._

_Toute à l'heure, j'ai capté votre futur souffrance avant qu'elle arrive. C'est pour ça que je suis venu aussi rapidement alors que j'étais très loin à la base._

_Ah. Au fait encore merci. Il va falloir que l'on fasse des recherches sur ça aussi je suppose ?_

_Oui, mais ça presse moins. Ca n'est pas dangereux._

_Hum... ça dépend quand._

_C'est à dire ?_

_Rien du tout._

_Vous en avez trop dit ou pas assez, miss._

_Vous m'énervez quand vous faites ça._

_Ne détournez pas le sujet._

_J'ai dit ça car quand je pense un truc et que vous l'entendez, des fois j'ai envie de vous étriper, et c'est pareil pour vous. Par exemple, quand vous avez entendu mes pensées la première fois, j'ai fini dans la forêt interdite, ou quand vous avez entendu un truc à propos de Drago, vous aviez envie de m'étrangler et c'était réciproque._

_Hum... Vu sous cette angle... Mais ça a aussi du bon._

_En effet. Bref, arrêtons cette conversation muette, nous commençons à attirer les regards et les esprits sur nous._

_Quels esprit ? Ce sont tous des cornichons._

_Quelle insulte ! _

_Ahah vous êtes vraiment drôle, miss. _

_Bonne fin d'appétit, professeur._

_C'est ça, oui. Vous aussi miss. _

Sur ces mots, il se retire de mon esprit que je prends tout de même la peine de fermer. J'aperçois alors les regards interrogateurs d'Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron et Thomas.

" Pardon, vous avez dit quelque chose ? J'étais ailleurs.

- Oui, mais où étais-tu ? Encore en train de défier Rogue du regard. Il va vraiment finir par te haïr, dit Harry.

- Oui, te haïr encore plus qu'il ne hait Harry, lance Ron.

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir en arriver à ce point, désolé Harry, leur répondais-je.

- Ah oui pourquoi ? demande alors l'intéressé.

- Bah parce que... toi il te déteste à un tel point... lui dis-je.

- Elle a raison, renchérit Hermione.

- Toi qui sais beaucoup de choses du film, sais-tu pourquoi il me déteste autant ?

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire, tu le sais déjà Harry. Et toute façon, ça n'est pas à moi de te donner les réponses, vous les trouverez seuls, par vous-même.

- Hum ... "

La conversation repart et dure jusqu'à la fin du repas. Je leur souhaite bonne nuit, leur fait la bise et m'en vais en direction de mes appartements. A peine arrivé, je me jette presque sur les livres. _Il me faut une réponse, c'est vitale. J'ai tellement peur de faire du mal aux autres._ _Et j'ai aussi envie de savoir comment ça se fait que Rogue entende mes pensées sans le vouloir. _Je décide de laisser mes pensées de côté et de me concentrer sur la lecture des livres de la bibliothèque. Je m'absorbe d'ailleurs tellement dans celle-ci que je n'entends pas Rogue rentrer. Il passe derrière moi et se met à lire :

" Les vampires sont des êtres...

- Ah ! criai-je en sursautant. Vous êtes fou ?!

- Je ne pensai pas vous voir sursauter de cette façon, se moque-t-il.

- Ahah c'est très drôle. Ce que vous pouvez être rancunier !

- Hum... c'est vrai.

- Bon en attendant il faut que je travaille alors...

- Alors, vous me virez ?

- En gros ?... C'est ça, oui, dis-je avec un large sourire.

- Pfff. Virez de son propre environnement par une élève… Jamais vu ça."

Je me remets en souriant dans ma lecture et constate que Rogue fait de même. Nous continuons jusqu'à 23 heures passé mais au bout de tout ce temps et de toutes nos recherches veinent, Rogue se lève et s'avance vers moi. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule, ce qui me fait de nouveau sursauter, et après s'être moqué de moi, me dit d'aller dormir. Je lui réponds que je préfère rester effectuer des recherches, et sa demande devient alors un ordre. Il me rappelle le fait que j'effectue mes premiers cours normaux demain et qu'il faut que je me repose suite aux événements de l'après-midi. Je décide de ne pas discuter ses ordres et pars me coucher. Je m'endors longtemps après, mais mon sommeil est agité, et je me réveille au bout d'environ trois heures. Dehors il fait nuit noire, et je décide d'aller continuer mes recherches. _Mieux vaut faire quelque chose d'intéressant et d'important, que de rester là à attendre en croisant les bras. _Je me lève et je me dirige vers l'armoire-porte, et l'ouvre doucement. C'est avec surprise que je découvre la pièce baignée dans la pénombre, et Rogue assit à son bureau avec le visage sur un livre. Je me rends compte qu'il dort. _Je n'ai pas pensé qu'il aller continuer à effectuer de recherches, et j'aurai du lui dire d'aller se coucher aussi._ _J'étais tellement occupée que je n'ai pas vu à quel point il est fatigué en ce moment. Bon je vais le déplacer._ J'ouvre la porte de sa chambre et sors ma baguette. Il faut que je fasse preuve de douceur et de légèreté pour ne pas le réveiller. Je tire délicatement sa chaise, m'éloigne, et pointe ma baguette sur lui. " Wingardium Leviosa ". Son corps commence à se soulever avec légèreté, et doucement se déplace à travers la pièce. Le passage de la porte est le plus difficile, mais j'arrive à le passer sans qu'il ne se cogne. Arrivé dans la chambre, je le dépose délicatement sur son lit et le recouvre d'un drap, après lui avoir retiré sa cape. C'est la première fois que je vois sa chambre. Elle est sombre, mais plutôt bien décorée. Les murs sont aux couleurs de Serpentard et il y a quelques rare photos, bien trop rare pour un homme qui habite ici depuis des années. Les meubles sont en acajou. Il y a une table basse avec des tiroirs, un fauteuil raffiné et moelleux, un ancien tapis avec l'armoirie de Serpentard, et une armoire. Il y a une autre porte dans le fond de la salle, qui mène surement à un dressing, comme dans ma chambre, seulement je ne vois pas vraiment de différence dans les vêtements de Rogue, alors je ne pense pas qu'il lui serve beaucoup. Je me retourne et ferme la porte. Je lis durant un demi heure et épuisée, je pars me recoucher. Je me réveille le lendemain matin sans trop de difficulté, car je pense tout de suite à mon premier jour de vrais cours et l'excitation me gagne. Je me lève d'un bond et sort discrètement de ma chambre en direction de la salle de bain dans laquelle je prends une douche. Ensuite me dirige vers mon dressing. _Aujourd'hui, je vais m'habiller en noir et blanc, question que personne ne crois que je suis d'une maison particulière_. Je prends donc un chemisier blanc, un jean moulant noir et des vans noire et blanche. J'y ajoute un bracelet discret, me sèche et me lisse les cheveux, et sors enfin de ma chambre. Mais je ne vois pas Rogue, je toque à sa porte en l'appelant et renouvelle les actions , mais je n'obtiens aucune réponse. Je me retourne et me dit qu'il est peut être déjà partit, mais je rebrousse chemin en me disant que c'est impossible. _Peut être est-il dans la salle de bain. J'ai une idée. Professeur, où êtes vous ?_ Aucune réponse. _Professeur ?_ Je me concentre sur son énergie, sur sa voix, ses possibles paroles, mais je n'entends rien. C'est seulement au bout d'un long moment de concentration que je perçois des brides d'images, et je comprends. _Il cauchemarde et je viens d'accéder à son cauchemar. _Je vois alors des images défiler comme dans une salle de cinéma. Je vois Voldemort, Lily, les humiliations de Rogue dans sa scolarité, son père lui hurlant dessus, et d'autres moments toujours aussi affreux de sa vie. Je ressens son chagrin et me rends compte que ce chagrin, cette tristesse, ne l'a jamais quitté. Je me dirige vers la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvre. Je m'assois ensuite doucement sur son lit et le réveille de façon toujours aussi douce.

" Professeur, il faut vous réveiller. Il est l'heure.

- Qu'est-ce que ... ? Miss ! Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je suis venue vous réveiller, puisqu'il semble évidant que vous vous êtes oublié.

- Je ne vous permet pas d'entrer dans ma chambre comme ça !

- Vous seriez en retard si je n'étais pas venue ici. Un simple merci suffit parfois, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

- Attendez. Comment se fait-il que je sois ici alors qu'hier soir j'étais... ?"

Pour toute réponse, je me contente de lever ma baguette et de dire " Wingardium Leviosa " puis je m'en vais avec un large sourire collé aux lèvres. Je sors de la pièce et me dirige vers la Grande Salle où je prends un copieux petit-déjeuner. Ma journée se passe extrêmement bien, je maîtrise bien les sorts et surprends parfois autant les autres élèves que les professeurs. Je vais dans les cours de toutes les maisons en regardant dans quel cours je me sens le mieux avec certaines classes. La semaine se passe à peu près de la même façon, et je me rends dans le plus de cours possible. Le lundi suivant, en me rendant en cours, je croise Rogue qui m'intime de le suivre.

" Mais professeur, j'ai cours.

- Suivez-moi, maintenant.

- Mais...

- Maintenant, répète-t-il autoritairement.

- Casse pied, chuchotai-je pour moi-même. Où allons-nous ?

- Vous verrez.

- Génial. " dis-je avec un faux enthousiasme.

Nous nous rendons dans le second bureau de Rogue, et il m'explique que nous allons utiliser la cheminé pour nous rendre en dehors du château. Sur ce il m'explique comment faire et me laisse procéder. Nous arrivons dans un rue sombre, et il me guide en marchant rapidement devant moi. Je le suis à la trace de peur de me perdre et me rends compte qu'encore une fois, je connais le lieu où nous sommes et surtout ce que nous allons faire. Rogue prends tout de même la peine de m'expliquer.

" Nous allons aller vous acheter des livres, des objets dont vous aurez besoin ainsi qu'une baguette. "

Je le suis sans un mot. Nous achetons comme promis mes livres, un chaudrons, des ingrédients, une plume, du parchemin,... Il ne nous reste qu'une boutique, et je sais très bien laquelle c'est.

" Avec quel argent achetons-nous ça ? m'inquiètai-je.

- Celui de l'école.

- Il faudra que je rembourse.

- Ca risque d'être dur.

- Hum... Je trouverai un moyen. Merci de m'accompagner.

- Heu... de rien ", dit-il légèrement décontenancé.

Nous entrons dans la célèbre boutique de baguette " Ollivander " où nous sommes presque tout de suite accueillit. La boutique est sombre, plongée dans la pénombre. Il y a de grandes armoires, sur lesquelles sont entassés dans un bazar organisé des baguettes magiques dans leurs boites. J'essaye plusieurs baguettes, mais elle ne me convienne pas, ou plutôt, je ne conviens pas aux baguettes. Mais au bout d'un certains temps, une boites se met à frémir, de plus en plus fort. Ollivander va alors la chercher et me la tend. Je l'essaye, et elle me convient à merveille.

" Etrange, vraiment étrange, murmure Ollivander.

- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? demandai-je.

- C'est que... Enfin, cette baguette n'est pas n'importe quelle baguette. Elle possède une similarité avec une autre. Avez-vous une idée de qui il s'agit ?

- Euh... non. Je devrais ,damandai-je en remarquant le sourire de contentement de Rogue, heureux que je ne sache pas quelque chose.

- Et vous professeur, savez-vous ?

- Non, dit Rogue interloqué que le vendeur lui pose cette question.

- Vous devriez. Le sorcier en question n'est personne d'autre que vous."

_Qu-qu-oi-quoi ? _ pensai-je en manquant de m'étrangler de surprise. C'est avec satisfaction que je découvre que Rogue est tout aussi surpris que moi.

" Pardon ? demande-t-il alors. Et que possède nos baguettes en commun ?

- Le crin de la même licorne.

- Mais comment cela se fait-il ? demandai-je. Enfin, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Que vous avez surement un lien quelconque à propos de quelque chose.

- Un lien ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Je ne sais pas, ça peut être, une simple amitié, la famille, ou peut être l'amour... Ou d'autres choses, je ne sais pas trop...

- L'a...mour ? Non, ça déjà, on peut être sur que ça ne l'est pas, dis-je.

- Oui, je suis totalement d'accord, approuve Rogue.

- Hum... Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez un lien.

- Combien ? demande sèchement Rogue.

- 14 gallions.

- Voilà, dit Rogue en commençant à partir.

- Merci, au revoir. "

Je suis déjà partie dans mes pensées et oublie de lui répondre. _Un lien entre Rogue et moi ? Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça toute à l'heure, quand je serai seule, en paix, et surtout, là où personne ne pourra m'entendre. _Nous partons tout deux dans le plus grand des silences, en direction d'un lieu calme et isolé. Nous marchons dans des rues de plus en plus sombre, et de plus en plus étroites, jusqu'à ce que Rogue se stoppe dans une impasse très sombre. Je le regarde d'un air interrogateur mais il reste là sans rien dire. Le silence dure un long moment jusqu'à ce que Rogue disse :

" C'est quand vous voulez, miss.

- C'est quand je veux de quoi ?

- Nous allons transplaner.

- Quoi ? Mais je ne sais pas faire.

- Avez-vous finie de faire l'idiote ?

- Mais je... "

A ce moment là, je remarque son bras légèrement écarté, et replié devant lui, comme lorsque qu'un homme offre son bras à une femme pour l'accompagner dans sa marche. Je comprends enfin que c'est lui qui va nous transplaner, et qu'il attend que je pose mon bras sur le sien. Je considère une dernière fois son bras et son regard noir, et tends mon propre bras en direction du sien. Au moment même où je le frôle, je nous sens partir dans une sorte de tourbillon qui me donne la nausée. Nous arrivons devant le château et marchons en silence jusqu'à nos chambres. Il me tend le reste des paquets et nous nous retirons chacun dans nos chambres respectives. Je range les livre et tout le reste et garde seulement ma baguette avec moi. Je décide de sortir prendre l'air et réfléchir à tout ça au calme. Installée sur un rocher près de la falaise, je sors ma baguette et l'examine sous toutes ses coutures. Elle fait 29 cm, est faite en acacia, elle est légèrement souple, et me procure un frisson de bonheur quand je la touche. Je la prends fermement dans ma main et la pointe en avant. Je lance plusieurs sort et du feu, de l'eau, des étincelles, et tout sortes de choses sortes de ma baguette, en un feu d'artifice de couleurs. Le spectacle est magnifique.

" Alors, tu as enfin ta propre baguette à ce que je vois, me dit Thomas d'une voix douce en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Oui, enfin. J'ai l'impression de tout pouvoir faire avec. Elle libère une de ces forces !

- Peut être que la force vient de toi.

- Je ne sais pas, enfin je ne pense pas surtout.

- Tu me désespère.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu dis ça alors que tu as beaucoup de talents. La preuve, tu es là depuis un mois à peine et tu es au même niveau que nous qui sommes là depuis des années.

- Oui, mais ça n'est pas pareil, et tu le sais.

- Hum... Bref, contente alors ?

- Oui, plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Je vais enfin avoir mes propres affaires, enfin, affaires magiques, j'entends.

- Oui, c'est cool.

- Et toi, comment c'est passé ta journée ?

- Bien, enfin normal. Comme tous les jours.

- Et tes cours ?

- Bien aussi, même génial puisque grâce à toi, le cours de défense contre les forces du mal a été annulé !

- Ah, contente d'avoir pu t'aider en quelque chose, dis-je d'un faux ton boudeur.

- Oh, mais fais pas la tête, je rigole ", dit-il en me prenant pas les épaules.

Je fais semblant de me débattre, ce qui le fait rire et il se met alors à me chatouiller. Je tente de lui échapper, et par miracle, j'y arrive. Je cours alors le long de la falaise, en regardant de temps en temps derrière moi pour tenter de ne pas perdre mon avance. Mais c'est peine perdu, Thomas est bien plus rapide que moi. Il me rattrape cinq minutes plus tard et me plaque à terre. Il me chatouille tandis que je me débats de toute mes forces en riant. Au bout d'un moment, il me demande :

" Alors, tu fais toujours la tête ?

- Hum... Si je te dis que non tu me lâche ?

- Oui, je pense.

- Tu penses ? C'est nouveau ! " dis-je en riant de plus belle.

Je pars de nouveau en riant mais me fais bien sur rattraper par Thomas qui m'entraine à terre avec lui. Il me chatouille de nouveau et je ris tellement que j'en ai mal aux côtes.

" Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu me prends pour une andouille là ?

- Hum... Oui, un peu, mais vraiment rien qu'un peu, dis-je en me préparant à une nouvelle rafale de chatouille. Stop stop ! Arrête ! Pause ! criai-je en me tortillant comme une anguille.

- A une condition.

- Quoi ?

- Hum... Je veux un bisous, dit-il en tendant sa joue.

- Profiteur ! Bon, c'est d'accord ", riais-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

C'est ce moment que Drago choisit pour faire son apparition derrière nous. Il s'arrête à quelques pas de nous, et toise Thomas avec un mépris non caché. Son regard est froid et dur.

" Salut Drago, lui lançai-je. Tu vas bien ?

- Hum... Je dérange apparemment.

- Non, je te la laisse, je l'ai eu longtemps, je vais la laisser un peu souffler, dit-il avec un sourire à mon encontre. Occupe-toi bien d'elle, dit-il en s'adressant à Drago.

- Quel culot, crache Drago en regardant Thomas s'éloigner.

- Dragon ...

- Quoi ? C'est vrai. T'as vu comme il m'a parlé ?! Il se moque de moi en reprenant mes paroles.

- Oui, j'ai vu mais c'est pas grave, c'est bon. T'énerves pas pour ça.

- Hum ... Bon Sinon ça va?

- Hum ... Vous avez apporté?

- Oui. Tu me racontes ?

- Te raconter quoi ?

- Ce qui ne va pas.

- Maïs ça va.

- Menteuse ! Fais la à qui tu veux, comme à l'autre grand débile, mais pas à moi !

- Bon ok ok, je vais te raconter, mais arrête de l'appeler comme ça. Voilà, toute à l'heure..."

Et je lui raconte les événements de l'après-midi. Je lui parle de la baguette, la lui montre, je fais même des essais devant lui. Lui raconte la froideur dont Rogue a fait preuve après. Il me rassure, après tout, ça n'est qu'une baguette.

" Mais Drago, Rogue est avec Voldemort, mentis-je. Si ça se trouve, ça veut dire que je suis comme lui. Et puis il va…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? C'est n'importe quoi. Et il va quoi ?

- Rien.

- Trop tard. Alors ?

- Si tu le sais, tu... je ne peux pas te dire, Drago...

- Marie ...

- Non, je ne peux pas te dire ça.

- Alors, comment sais-tu qu'il est du mauvais côté ?

- Eh bien, le film, répondis-je. Je sais que Rogue a fait un serment inviolable te concernant. Je suis aussi au courant de la mission que Voldemort t'a confié…

- Qu-quoi ? dit-il en manquant de s'étrangler.

- Je sais que tu dois tuer Dumbledore, Drago... dis-je doucement.

- Je comprends tout maintenant. Pourquoi tu as bien voulu être mon amie. Tu te payes ma tête depuis le début. Tu voulais juste m'utiliser !

- Non, non ! Tu ne comprends pas.

- Oh si, je comprends tout maintenant, dit-il en partent.

- Drago, attends ! Drago, dis-je en lui courant après et en le retenant par le bras.

- Ne m'approche plus, me crache-t-il au visage.

- Drago, implorai-je en un murmure. Je ne... "

Mais c'est trop tard, il est déjà trop loin et je ne trouve aucune solution pour le retenir. Je m'écroule sur le sol, qui est maintenant mouillé par la pluie qui est survenu depuis quelques minutes. Je pleure un peu, mais mes larmes sont comme invisible sous ce rideau d'eau. Je reste là, à terre, la tête entre les mains, durant une bonne demi heure, jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus de larme puis je me relève et décide de chercher Drago pour lui parler. Je rentre au château et me rends compte que tout le monde est dans la Grande Salle. _Je ne peux pas y aller dans cette tenue. Je vais d'abord aller me coucher. _Mais j'ai à peine le temps de faire un pas, que je tombe nez-à-nez avec Rusard.

" Alors, on ne veut pas aller manger ?

- Nom, yeux ... "

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'expliquer, qu'il m'attrape par le bras et m'entraine dans la Grande Salle. Nous faisons une entrée fracassante et tous les regards se tournent vers nous.

" Professeur Dumbledore, j'ai trouvé cette jeune fille en train de trainer dans les couloirs au lieu de venir ici, lance Rusard en me jetant en avant.

- Je ne trainais pas dans les couloirs, j'allais dans ma chambre pour me changer avant de venir ici. J'ai pensé qu'il ne fallait mieux pas venir dans cette tenue.

- Hum... Mr. Rusard, voulez-vous accompagner cette jeune fille à sa chambre avant de la ramener ici, s'il vous plait, dit Dumbledore.

- Heu... oui, je...

- Laissez, je m'en occupe " , lance la voix glacial de Rogue qui apparait au fond de la salle sous les yeux étonnés de tout le monde.

Le fait que Rogue insiste pour me raccompagner ne présage rien de bon. Je le laisse passer devant, et le suis dans le plus grand silence. A peine entré dans la chambre, Rogue me demande :

" Que faisiez-vous dehors par ce temps ?

- Peu importe. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous intéresse.

- Ca m'intéresse car j'ai vu Drago revenir avec une tête... très fermé, enfin, encore plus qu'à l'habituelle.

- Bon écoutez, je sais que vous avez fait un serment inviolable et que vous devez donc protéger Drago, mais là il n'est pas en danger de mort alors... "

Sur ces mots, je pars rapidement dans ma chambre et me change presque aussi vite. Je lance ensuite un sort qui me sèche les cheveux et me remaquille légèrement. Puis je sors de la chambre en direction de la Grande Salle sans un mot pour Rogue. Nous arrivons et je m'installe discrètement à la table des Gryffondor pour écouter ce que dit Dumbledore.

" Mes chers élèves. Comme toutes les années, je souhaiterai que vous organisiez deux soirées. La première se déroulera avant les vacances d'automne. Ce sera bien sur la soirée Halloween. Chacun de vous devra donc porter un déguisement. Et cette année, grande nouveauté, les professeurs aussi le devront. La deuxième soirée sera le bal d'hiver. Chacun de vous devra venir accompagné d'un cavalier ou d'une cavalière et deux personnes seront désignés pour ouvrir le bal. Je vous souhaite maintenant un très bon appétit. "

Ces paroles sont accueillit par beaucoup d'applaudissements et de cri de joies . Tout le monde se met alors à parler et à manger dans la bonne humeur.

" Alors vous allez vous déguiser en quoi ? demande Thomas.

- Moi je ne sais pas du tout, répond Hermione.

- Moi je serai un vampire, dit Ron en le mimant.

- Et toi Marie ? demande Thomas de nouveau.

- Je ne sais pas du tout, mais quand je le saurai, ce sera une surprise et personne ne le sauras... dis-je d'un ton mystérieux.

- Et pour le bal de fin d'année vous comptez y aller avec qui ? demande Ron intéressé.

- On sait déjà avec qui Marie va y aller... dit Thomas.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demandai-je interloqué.

- Bah tu vas y aller Avec ton cher Malefoy.

- Thomas, je peux te dire quelque chose ?

- Oui... ?

- Tu me fais chier.

- Ca c'est fait, dit Hermione. Bien joué, faut qu'on se défende un peu après tout !

- Ahah aller Thomas fais pas cette tête, rigole Harry.

- Quel tête ? demande l'interpelé.

- Ta tête de boudeur ! Fais gaffe sinon cette fois c'est moi qui te saute dessus, dis-je en feintant un air joyeux.

- Même pas peur !

- Tu devrais ! "

La conversation dure tout le repas, mais mon esprit est ailleurs. Je suis occupée à vérifier que Drago ne sorte pas avant moi. _Il ne faut pas que je le loupe. _Je le regarde discrètement, et je m'aperçois qu'il ne parle à personne et qu'il ne touche pas à son assiette. _Je l'ai vraiment blessé. _Je passe tout le repas plongé dans mes pensées, et je touche, moi aussi, à peine à mon assiette. Mais arrivé au dessert, je me concentre d'autant plus, je sais qu'il ne va pas tarder à partir. Mon présage se confirme quelques minutes plus tard. Je me lève aussitôt et trouve un prétexte pour partir vite. Je le suis et arrivé dans une partie moins peuplé du château, je le rattrape et le retins par le poignet. Il fait volte-face et me regard d'une manière indescriptible. Je vois la colère et la peine luire dans ses yeux.

"Drago ...

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis ? Tiens-toi loin de moi ! crache-t-il.

- Mais Drago ! Je n'ai pas envie de... "

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'il me prend par le col et me plaque contre le mur. Un petit cri de surprise m'échappe tandis que Drago rapproche son visage du mien et me dit :

" Tiens toi loin de moi ", en martelant chaque mot.

Il me lâche, et je tombe à terre. Mais je ne compte pas lâcher l'affaire comme ça. Je lui cours après et décide d'utiliser les grands moyens. Je lui saute dessus et nous tombons tout deux à terre. Je suis maintenant assise au dessus de lui avec la ferme intention d'y rester jusqu'à se qu'il accepte de m'écouter.

" Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'oblige à écouter ce que j'ai à te dire.

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter, dit-il en tentant de se relever.

- Si tu crois que tu as le choix... Je vois bien dans quel état tu étais tout à l'heure ! Tu as à peine mangé.

- Je n'avais pas faim, tout va bien.

- Fais la à qui tu veux mais pas à moi, Drago, dis-je en reprenant ses propres mots. S'il te plait écoute-moi.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, je n'ai ni envie de t'écouter, ni de te parler, ni quoi que ce soit, dit-il en me reversant sur le côté.

- Drago ! dis-je en attrapant son bras.

- Lâche-moi tout de suite, crache-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur moi.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me lancer un sort. Non mais Drago sérieusement tu...

- Je ne serai pas capable de le faire ? Tu ne sais pas ce que je suis capable de faire !

- Si justement ! "

Il s'apprête à lancer un sort quand une puissante main agrippe son bras. C'est Rogue.

" Lâche-moi ! Je vais la ...!

- Non, tu ne vas pas le faire. Miss, lâchez Drago.

- Mais...

- Tout de suite. "

Je le lâche et pars aussi vite que possible. Je me rends au plus haut du château, dans la tour d'astronomie. Je m'assois jambes dans le vides. Mes yeux sont emplis de larmes chaudes. Je reste là longtemps, seule, dans le noir. Puis en voyant le temps passer, je me dis qu'il vaut mieux rentrer dans ma chambre et essayer de dormir un peu.

Deux semaines passent sans que Drago ne m'adresse un seul mot. Il en devient même méprisant. Les cours passent et j'apprends beaucoup. Notamment en défenses contre les forces du mal. J'apprends aussi à faire des duels et Rogue organise une sorte de tournois. Plusieurs duels ont lieu dans la classe Serpentard et Poufsouffle dans laquelle je suis aujourd'hui et j'arrive en finale. Je suis plutôt heureuse d'en être arrivé là, mais ma joie s'éteint très vite en découvrant que je dois me battre face à Drago. Je cherche une issue mais je n'en trouve aucune. _Je préfère perdre que gagner, sinon il me détestera encore plus. _Le duel commence et je me contente de repousser chacune de ses attaques.

" Alors Miss-je-suis-la-meilleure, on préfère rester en défense plutôt que de tenter de vraiment se battre ?

- Arrête Drago...

- Arrêter quoi ? De te dire la vérité. La voilà la vérité : tu es dangereuse, seule, et tu ne sers à rien dans cette école. De plus, je t'interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom."

Il continu à me dire des choses de plus en plus méchantes que j'essaye d'ignorer, mais il aborde le sujet de Mathieu. Et ma colère monte, monte, monte. J'explose et lui retourne une de ses attaques qui le touche en plein sur la jambe. J'arrête tout de suite mes attaques et commence à courir vers lui, quand il se relève et dit :

"Sur continu."

Son ton est froid, glacial même. Il m'adresse un regard des plus noir, et lance plusieurs attaques que je me contente de repousser de nouveau. _Pas question de gagner, je vais le laisser gagner. _

" Tu veux vraiment gagner, alors ? lui demandai-je.

- Je ne veux pas, je vais. dit-il en lançant une forte attaque.

- Si c'est ton choix."

Je jette ma baguette à terre et attends que son sort me frappe. Je sens un choc m'expulser en arrière, et ferme les yeux. Au moment où je les rouvre, Rogue et Drago son vers moi.

" On peut savoir pourquoi t'as fais ça ? T'es suicidaire ou bien ?...demande Drago.

- Je n'en peux plus que tu me repousse et que tu me déteste. Il fallait que tu sache que tu comptes vraiment pour moi... dis-je me sentant partir.

- Marie... Marie ! "

Mes yeux se ferme doucement sans que je ne puisse rien faire et je sombre dans l'inconscient. La pièce se trouble de plus en plus et un voile sombre se pose devant mes yeux. Puis plus rien.

Je me réveille un jour plus tard à l'infirmerie, encore. La pièce est vide. Je prends le verre d'eau mis à disposition sur la table de chevet et me lève tout doucement. Je marche jusqu'à la porte, quand celle-ci s'ouvre en grand. Je découvre alors Mme Pomfresh, Rogue et Dumbledore.

" Marie... Vous alliez quelque part peut être ? me demande Dumbledore d'un air sévère.

- Professeur, sauf tout le respect que je vous dois ; je n'ai que trop vu ces murs et je n'ai pas envie d'y rester cloitrée encore plusieurs jours sous prétexte que je suis faible.

- Quelques heures suffiront cette fois-ci, me répond-il. Le professeur Rogue m'a raconté les événements, mais j'aimerai que vous me donniez votre version des faits.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle est la même que celle de mon professeur.

- Je préfère tout de même vous l'entendre raconter. "

Je lui raconte donc les événements, les duels et en arrive à la finale. Je lui dis alors que j'ai malencontreusement fait tomber ma baguette à terre et que je me suis reçu le sortilège de Drago. Mais je vois bien qu'il n'est pas dupe, il n'y crois pas le moins du monde. Il demande alors à Mme Pomfresh et à Rogue de sortir.

" Je sais que votre version n'est pas totalement vrai, me dit-il calmement.

- Je sais. Vous savez tout ce qu'il se passe dans ce château, mais s'il vous plait ne punissez pas Drago.

- Non, bien sur. Mais pourquoi avoir lâché la baguette de votre propre volonté ?

- Pour prouver que je suis vraiment son amie et non pas son ennemi. C'était la seule façon pour qu'il comprenne.

- Hum... Je vois. Mme Pomfresh va vous examiner et si vous n'avez plus rien, vous pourrez sortir. Evitez de réitérer ce genre d'expériences.

- Merci professeur. "

Il sort de la pièce et Mme Pomfresh vient comme prévu m'examiner. Une demi heure plus tard je peux enfin sortir et me dirige dans ma chambre. Je m'habille d'un slim en jeans moulant bleu et d'un chemisier noir. Je mets une paire de chaussures à petits talons noir, et laisse mes cheveux ondulés descendre jusqu'au dessous ma poitrine. J'ajoute à ma tenu une petite veste noire dans le style smoking, et je sors de ma chambre. Il est déjà l'heure de manger. Je me dirige vers la Grande Salle où les élèves me regardent presque tous entrer. Drago se lève et vient dans ma direction mais avant qu'il ne m'ai atteint Thomas m'attrape par le bras et se place devant moi avec un air de défi dans les yeux. Drago s'arrête et nous regarde.

" Thomas... commençai-je.

- Il est hors de question que tu manges avec lui.

- Laisse-moi aller lui parler.

- Mais tu manges avec nous ? me demande-t-il.

- Oui, d'accord. Ne t'inquiètes pas. "

Il me lâche et je me dirige alors vers Drago. Je le fixe un moment. Il a les yeux cernés d'une nuit agitée, mais la couleur bleu les diminue un peu.

" Rejoins-moi après manger dans le parc du château. " dis-je.

Je me retourne et m'en vais manger avec les Gryffondor. Je prends sur moi tout le repas pour ne pas me retourner et regarder le Serpentard. Thomas me surveille aussi de près. Il me fixe de ses yeux d'un bleu turquoise sans prononcer un mot. Il jette aussi plusieurs coups d'œil à Drago, et lorsque je vois qu'ils sont en train de se défier du regard, je tourne la tête de Thomas en direction de notre table. Arrivé à la fin du repas, je dis au revoir au autres et m'en vais en direction du parc. Mais au moment de passer les portes, une main m'agrippe. Je me retourne et me retrouve nez-à-nez avec Thomas.

" Tu ne vas tout de même pas lui pardonner ? me demande-t-il agacée.

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Si ! Tu es mon amie, alors ça me regarde.

- Mais tu ne sais pas tout. Tu ne sais pas que c'est de ma faute tout ça. C'est à cause de moi qu'on est fâché, et c'est moi qui ai lâché ma baguette lors du duel alors...

- Qu-quoi ? dit-il en manquant de s'étrangler.

- Tu as très bien entendu, dis-je en m'éloignant. A toute à l'heure. "

Je pars sans me retourner en direction du parc, tout en sachant que Thomas m'en veut surement. _Je ne peux pas rester fâcher avec Drago plus longtemps alors au pire, Thomas boudera quelques minutes et ça ira mieux. De toute façon je sais me défendre toute seule. Et puis, je n'en ai pas besoin, puisque c'est Drago. _J'arrive dans le parc et me rends compte que Drago est déjà là. Je m'avance doucement vers lui. Il me regarde, me fixe. Je m'arrête devant lui, et nous restons l'un devant l'autre en silence durant cinq bonnes minutes. Et enfin au bout de ce long moments, je me décide, et lui saute au cou en le serrant dans mes bras.

" Tu comptais encore attendre longtemps, lui demandai-je alors qu'il me serre encore plus fort.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Et tu m'as fait si peur ! dit-il en desserrant légèrement ses bras.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué... !

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? J'ai eu la peur de ma vie.

- Je te l'ai dit, il le fallait. Sinon, on serrait encore fâché à cette heure-ci.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de faire ça ! Surtout pas pour moi. Mais tu as raison, j'ai tout réalisé à ce moment là. Et j'ai couru plus vite que jamais pour arriver vers toi. Et...

- Chut..." dis-je en le serrant contre moi.

_Il est si mal..._ Je le fais s'assoir sur un banc. Et il me confie qu'il ne c'était jamais sentit si seul qu'au moment où on était fâché. Je lui explique à mon tour mon désarrois, et je lui raconte se que j'essaye de lui dire depuis le début.

" Tu as beau être censé tuer Dumbledore, je sais que tu ne le souhaite pas vraiment. Je sais que tu n'es pas mauvais. C'est ce Drago que j'apprécie. Et je ne me permettrai jamais de te juger. "

Nous parlons durant toute l'après-midi. Nous parlons de tout et de rien, sérieusement ou pas. Le temps passe plus vite que jamais, et nous décidons que nous irons bientôt un peut au lac avant qu'il ne soit vraiment trop froid. Nous décidons aussi d'aller admirer le coucher de soleil vers la falaise plus souvent et de profiter de Poudlard en outre. Nous sommes tout deux joyeux comme des pinçons. Et au bout d'un moment, nous venons à parler d'Halloween.

" Tu as trouvé ton déguisement ? me demande-t-il curieux.

- Oui et toi ?

- Oui. Tu vas te déguiser en quoi ?

- Ah ah, surprise ! " dis-je d'un ton mystérieux.

Il essaye de me faire cracher le morceau mais pour une fois, je reste muette comme une tombe. J'ai en fait décidé de me déguisé en jeune mariée morte. Je vois très bien mon déguisement. Ce sera une longue robe blanche qui colle à la peau, avec un bustier en guise de décolleté, un peu dans le style de celle d'Emily dans le film de Tim Burton, les noces funèbres. La robe sera déchirée par endroit, légèrement transparente vers le bas et trainera derrière moi. Je me ferai un teint pâle avec un far à paupière pourpre et teindrai mes cheveux de la même couleur pour l'occasion. J'aurai aussi le voile de la mariée tenu par des fleurs violette, et un bouquet de fleurs à moitié séchées.

" Eh oh, allo, Marie ! Tu m'écoutes ? demande-t-il.

- Euh... Franchement ? Non, pas du tout ! " dis-je tout sourire.

Drago se détourne et fait mine de me bouder, mais je lui cours après et lui saute sur le dos. Ca le surprend tellement qu'il en tombe par terre et m'entraine dans sa chute. Je me dépêche de me relever pour mieux pouvoir lui sauter dessus. Je m'assois sur lui, les jambes encadrant sa taille, et lui fais de chatouille, mais très vite, il reprend le dessus et nous fait rouler sur le côté et passe au dessus de moi dans la même position. Il me regarde et d'un sourire conquérant, me dit :

" Tu fais moins la maligne maintenant, hein ? "

Je lui tire la langue et tente de m'échapper, en vain. Je sens alors comme une présence, quelque chose de lourd dans ma tête, d'oppressant. Je me rends alors compte que Rogue est à quelque pas de nous et qu'il a assisté à toute la scène._ Je suppose que c'est son mépris que j'ai sentit. _

" Drago... commençai-je.

- Oui ?! dit-il d'un ton mielleux.

- Derrière toi... euh... Rogue, dis-je dans un murmure.

- Quoi ? Derrière moi ?... Oh Sev... Professeur. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

- Te parler, répond Rogue sèchement. D'ailleurs, que fais-tu ici ?

- Bah je... enfin on... parlait, on profiter de notre après midi, quoi.

- Oh, je vois... Et vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? Comme... Etudier eut être, lance-t-il froidement.

- Severus. On ne faisais rien de mal c'est bon. Il faut savoir s'amuser dans la vie.

- Et étudier aussi.

- Professeur, ça n'est pas de la faute de Drago. Mais vous savez ça faisait tellement longtemps que nous n'avions pas parlé. De plus, il n'est pas possible de bien travailler si on a pas eu une petite dose de bonheur. Vous savez ce que l'amitié apporte, professeur, dis-je avec un regard appuyé dans sa direction.

- Hum... grogne-t-il sous l'œil étonné de Drago. Bon puis-je vous l'emprunter quelque temps ?

- Bien sur. Au revoir ", dis-je en m'éloignant.

Je les laisse seuls tout les deux et m'éloigne tandis ce qu'ils me regardent partir.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience. :)


	7. Chapter 7 : Disputes et avis différés

Hey ! :)

Et voici un nouveau chapitre. Il est un peu plus court il me semble et j'aime de moins en moins la façon dont j'écrivais avant mais il y a un peu " d'action ".

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les semaines me s'éparant du bal d'Halloween passent à une vitesse époustouflante. J'apprends toutes sortes de choses, en passant des potions, à la métamorphose et je choisis mes cours avec une grande rigueur par rapport à mes besoins et mes envies. Rogue m'apprend en dehors des cours à contrôler mes cauchemars et j'en fait de moins en moins. Nous faisons aussi des recherches à propos de nos " pensées communes ". Pour ce qui est de l'amitié , mes liens se renforce notamment avec Drago et Thomas, mais aussi avec les autres. Je me fais aussi de nouveaux amis, mais sans grandes nouvelles amitié fusionnel. Je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle de mon monde premier, mais j'avoue qu'il ne me manque pas tant que ça. Pourtant, il y a toujours un tas de questions qui me trottent dans la tête, des questions qui restent pour l'instant sans réponses.

Aujourd'hui, vendredi 31 octobre, nous fêtons Halloween. Pour une fois, nous sommes dispensé de cours mais il faut aider à monter les décorations. C'est un travail des fois dur, des fois simple, mais surtout un travail minutieux que seul les sixièmes et septièmes années appliqués peuvent faire. Il est 16 heures et les professeurs nous renvoient pour que nous allions nous préparer pour le début du bal qui est à 20 heures. Je rejoins vite mes appartements et enfile ma robe. Maquillée, coiffée et habillée, je suis prête trois quarts d'heures à l'avance. Je sors de ma chambre et découvre Rogue assit sur le canapé en train de lire. Il n'est ni déguisé, ni maquillé. En m'entendant arriver, il se retourne et me contemple de haut en bas.

" J'ai vu mieux mais j'ai aussi vu bien pire...

- Je prends ça comme un compliment. Vous n'êtes pas déguisé, professeur ?

- Vous vous imaginiez vraiment que j'allais me déguiser, miss ?

- Hum... en principe non, mais là, c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui la demandé alors...

- Eh bien il fera avec. Toute façon, je n'ai rien d'autres à mettre.

- Je peux arranger ça.

- Non, merci.

- Alors, au moins un peu de maquillage. Comme ça Dumbledore ne pourra rien vous reprocher, dis-je tout sourire.

- Vous vous imaginez vraiment que je vais me maquiller ?

- Non, bien sur que non. Mais moi, oui, dis-je en partant à la salle de bain. Fermez les yeux ! "

Je reviens avec toutes sortes de maquillage. Fond de teint pâle, sorte de craie rouge sang, ...

" Vampire, ça vous va ?

- Déjà qu'on me prends pour un vampire alors là... dit-il en soupirant.

- Je prends ça pour un oui, alors. C'est partit ! "

Je commence par lui appliquer un fond de teint qui le rend encore plus pâle que ce qu'il ne l'est, puis je lui mets de la craie rouge sang vers les lèvres pour faire comme si il avait mordu quelqu'un et enfin je lui fais les deux marques de crocs dans le coup. J'ajoute une petite ficelle à sa cape pour la mettre un peu plus en avant et contemple mon œuvre que je trouve plutôt réussit. Je mets un miroir devant lui et lui dit de regarder.

" Hum... C'est mieux que ce que je ne l'aurai imaginé. Et qui est-ce que je mords ce soir ? dit-il en se moquant.

- Vous me donnez un idée ! " dis-je en prenant le maquillage devant moi.

Je me fais les deux mêmes marques que lui dans le cou, mais les miennes saignent. _Il suffit que nous arrivions ensemble et ça sera choc ! _

_Vous êtes totalement folle._

_Hum... Ce soir oui, mais c'est un peu le principe de la soirée._

_Je vous l'accorde. _

_Vous allez danser ?_

_Et puis quoi encore ?! _

_Je me doutai de votre réponse. Tellement prévisible…_

_Faites attention tout de même, miss. Nous partageons nos pensées et j'ai du, malgré moi, me laisser maquiller par vous-même, mais je reste votre professeur et je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à vous coller. _

Je lève les yeux au ciel en faisant en sorte qu'il ne me vois pas en rangeant le matériel puis vais chercher mes chaussures dans ma chambre. Ce sont de belles chaussures à talons blanches et pourpre. Je prends ensuite mon bouquet de fleurs, et me dirige vers Rogue.

" Je crois qu'il est l'heure, professeur.

- Oui, je crois, malheureusement...

- Allons-y monsieur Dracula, dis-je en commençant à sortir de la pièce, alors qu'il ne bouge pas. Allez professeur, il faut y aller.

- Comment m'avez vous appelé ?

- Heu... professeur ? dis-je tout sourire.

- Prenez-moi pour un idiot. Avant ! gronde-t-il.

- Vous avez très bien entendu. Allez, il faut y aller maintenant. "

Rogue se décide enfin à sortir. Lorsque nous arrivons tout deux dans la Grande Salle, quelques regards se posent sur nous, puis de plus en plus. La salle est toute décorée, elle est magnifique. Elle déborde de couleurs, rouge, orange, noir, blanc, jaune, et toute autres couleurs aussi chaudes. Je sens que les regards commencent à énerver Rogue, et j'entends malgré moi quelques commentaires comme : " Je vous avez dit que c'était un vampire " ou " Il a bien choisit son costume ". J'adresse plusieurs regards noir à ceux qui disent ça et pense. _Quel bande d'abruti ! Ne les écoutez pas, professeur. Je trouve que ce costume est génial._

_Pas besoin de me cirer les pompes, miss. _

_Ca sert tellement d'être sympa et honnête avec vous ! _

Sur ces pensées, je m'éloigne de lui, sous son regard surpris qu'il garde seulement quelques secondes avant de reprendre un masque impassible. Je distingue alors les yeux ronds de Drago me regarder. Il est déguisé en vampire lui aussi, mais son costume est plus complet. Je m'approche et tourne sur moi même.

" Alors ? questionnai-je.

- Waah ! C'est magnifique ! Tu es magnifique.

- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus. Tu as vu Rogue ?

- Bien sur, tout le monde l'a vu. Il s'est déguisé ! Enfin, maquillé.

- Oui, j'ai insisté pour.

- Et tu as réussis ? Bravo.

- Eh oui. J'ai été persuasive et je me suis surtout tout de suite ramené avec mon maquillage, de façon qu'il ne puisse rien dire.

- C'est toi qui l'a maquillé ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- J'aurai dû t'appeler pour mon maquillage ! Je m'y suis repris pleins de fois ! Qu'est-ce que c'est galère ! "

Nous rions quelques minutes ensemble, puis nous nous retournons pour écouter le discours de début de bal de Dumbledore.

" Mes chers élèves, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec un long et ennuyeux discours, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je souhaite seulement vous féliciter et vous remercier pour cette magnifique décoration. Je dois avouer que rarement vu une si belle décoration ! Bon maintenant je vous souhaite de bien vous amuser et bonne vacances. "

Une douce musique commence a résonner entre les murs et tout le monde s'écarte pour laisser Dumbledore et McGonagall danser. Nous les regardons quelques temps, puis à un passage précis certains élèves rejoignent le directeur et la sous-directrice. Drago se tourne vers moi et me tends la main en disant :

" M'accorderiez-vous cette danse mademoiselle ?

- Bien sur ! " dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Je pose ma main sur la sienne, et il m'entraine aussitôt sur la piste. Nous tournons de plus en plus rapidement sur le rythme de la musique. J'ai l'impression que nous allons heurter quelqu'un mais, rien. _Drago danse bien, bien mieux que moi._ J'entrevois Harry danser avec Ginny, Ron essayant de prendre son courage à deux mains pour inviter Hermione et Thomas seul. D'ailleurs, je vois qu'il nous fixe d'un regard dure et froid. _Il a l'air énervé. _Nous tournons encore et je vois maintenant Rogue qui nous regarde tout aussi froidement, voir plus. _Je dois avouer que ce maquillage lui va à la perfection._

_Ca va les auto-compliments ?_

_Quoi ? Mais non, je... je disais juste que ça vous va bien, c'est tout._

_Mais oui... J'y crois vraiment. _

_Vous m'énervez ! Quand on vous fait un compliments vous pouvez simplement dire " merci ". Même si vous n'étiez pas vraiment censé l'entendre..._

Je le regarde de nouveau et constate que lui aussi. Je souris devant son effrontement et mime un " de rien " exagéré avec mes lèvres, puis me re-concentre sur Drago qui n'a pas cessé de me fixer.

" Tu parlais encore avec Severus, non ?

- Hum... Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Non, rien. Ca me fait bizarre de voir que vous parlez presque toujours. C'est étrange...

- On ne parle pas tout le temps !

- Presque ! Avoue.

- Non, en revanche on se dispute les trois quarts du temps.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas. Vous êtes pas possible.

- Je ne te l'fais pas dire ! " dis-je avec un large sourire.

Nous continuons à danser plusieurs minutes, et la chansons se termine doucement, sur un rythme lent, très lent. Je reste dans les bras de Drago quelques instant puis encore plus doucement nous nous éloignons de quelques pas, et je pars saluer les autres. En arrivant je tombe tout de suite sur Thomas. Il me lance un regard plutôt noir. Il est déguisé en loup-garou, et je dois dire que ce costume est très bien fait.

" Hey ! Joli costume ! lançai-je à Thomas en arrivant.

- Merci. Je pensai que tu m'aurai accordé la première danse, dit-il d'un ton froid.

- Qu-quoi ?! Non mais tu es sérieux là ? Pff, si tu comptes être comme ça toute la soirée, je ne vais pas m'embêter à rester là, dis-je en commençant à partir.

- Non, attends, dit-il en me retenant. Excuse-moi, reprenons du début, s'il te plaît.

- Bon, d'accord.

- Salut, me dit-il en me faisant un grand sourire. Merci pour mon costume, le tien n'est pas non plus.

- Merci, dis-je avec un sourire de plus en plus grand.

- C'est donc ça que tu nous cachais depuis le début ? Tu as du y passer un temps fou.

- Ouai, assez !

- Et tu as vu Rogue ? Il est... déguisé !

- Bien sur que je l'ai vu, je te rappelle qu'on partage les mêmes appartements. En plus c'est moi qui l'ai maquillé alors...

- Tu l'as quoi ?!

- Euh je...

- Non, j'y crois pas ! Tu as réussis à maquiller cette être froid et dur ! Tu as maquillé le bâtard des cachots ?!

- Thomas !

- Quoi ?

- Laisse tomber. T'as gagné, je m'en vais, dis-je en partant énervée au possible.

- Marie ! Reviens.

- Non, dis-je en faisant volte-face. Comme toujours tu ne sais pas voir les gens comme ils sont. Tu vois ce que tu veux, tu les juges sur ta premières impression, et c'est valable autant pour Drago que pour Rogue. Si tu savais qui ils sont vraiment...

- Parce que toi tu le sais peut être ?

- Non, mais je les vois déjà plus comme ils le sont que toi ! Tu es aveuglé par ta haine, Thomas ! On dirait Ron !

- Et toi, tu vois ce que tu veux voir. Ils sont du mauvais côté, et au fond de toi, tu le sais.

- Non, je sais justement mieux ce qu'ils sont que toi ! lui dis-je d'un ton fort en m'en allant.

- C'est ça va t'en, va les voir ! Eux qui sont si cher à tes yeux, plus cher que moi ! "

Je fais volte face, et vient me placer très près de lui, juste sous son visage. Je le fixe dans le bleu de ses yeux, et lui dis avec un grand sang-froid.

" Tu crois vraiment que je les préfère ? Tu n'as donc pas compris que je vous apprécie tous autant, que ce sois Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Drago ou toi. Non, bien sur que non, tu n'as pas compris ça. Peut être que tu ne sais pas vraiment qui je suis en fait. S'ils sont avec les ténèbres, alors peut être que je le suis aussi, d'après toi. "

Je débite ces paroles à une vitesse ahurissante, et les larmes aux yeux, je m'en vais d'un pas rapide. Je suis très énervés et déstabilisés par son comportement. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prends à lui, c'est pas possible ! Il m'a parlé comme... comme... comme rien en faite ! _

" Miss ?...

- Professeur ! Que faites-vous là ? demandai-je froidement et sincèrement surprise par sa présence.

- Quel question ! J'entends tout ce que vous pensez ou vos conversation je vous rappelle...

- Ah oui, c'est vrai... Désolé de vous avoir infligé ça... dis-je en désignant Thomas d'un vague geste de la main.

- Miss ! Réveillez-vous un peu. Habituellement vous m'auriez dit de ne pas espionner vos pensées, ou conversations, puis on se serai disputé et vous seriez retourné au bal agacée.

- C'est vrai. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me disputer de nouveau, surtout que je viens de vous défendre alors si je me dispute avec vous par la suite, ça n'a pas vraiment de sens.

- Je sais, j'ai entendu, et je vous en remercie, mais vous n'avez pas à le faire. Vous ne devez pas vous disputer avec vos amis pour me défendre, ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, ça ne m'atteint pas, alors laissez-les dire.

- C'est ça bien sur ! De plus, je défends toujours ce que je pense, je défends toujours mes convictions, et je ne vais pas changer ça sous prétexte que quelqu'un n'est de mon avis.

- Hum... Je vois. Vous êtes une vraie tête brulée, en fait.

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire. Professeur ?

- Hum ? grogne-t-il.

- Merci.

- Pour ?

- Etre venu dès que vous avez entendu la conversation, vous êtes là alors que... rien ne vous y force.

-Hum... Tout les prétextes sont bons pour sortir de cette torture, dit-il d'un ton moqueur visé à détendre l'atmosphère.

- Le professeur Rogue fidèle à lui même à ce que je vois ! dis-je en rigolant. Bon, mieux vaut qu'on y retourne avant que quelqu'un s'aperçoit que nous ne sommes plus là.

- Oui, sinon ils vont penser que je suis en train de boire votre sang. "

Nous repartons tout deux en direction de la Grande Salle, et rentrons chacun de notre côté. _Mieux vaut que les autres ne nous voient pas rentrer ensemble, ils pourraient penser toutes sortes de choses._

_Pour une fois je suis totalement d'accord. _

_Contente de le savoir. _

Je rentre dans la salle et passe à côté de Thomas sans un regard pour me diriger directement vers Drago.

" Tu danses ? " dis-je sans lui laisser le choix.

Je me précipite sur la piste en le tirant pas le bras. Nous dansons durant deux heures sans nous arrêter. Mais au bout de tout ce temps, nous finissons par aller nous assoir. Je vois cependant Dumbledore s'approcher et passer en me faisant signe de le suivre. Je m'exécute juste après avoir dit au revoir à Drago et rejoins Dumbledore dans le hall d'entrée.

" Bonjour, professeur, comment allez-vous ? questionnai-je poliment.

- Très bien merci, et vous ?

- Bien bien. Ca fait longtemps que je ne vous avez pas vu, professeur.

- Oui, je m'en excuse mais j'étais en voyage.

- Hum... je sais. Je sais ce que vous cherchez. Bref, vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu savais où vous comptiez passer vos vacances.

- Pour être honnête, je n'en ai aucune idée.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Voulez-vous rester ici ? D'autres élèves restent aussi, alors vous ne serez pas seul.

- Oh oui, ce serai génial !

- Bien, alors nous ferons comme ça.

- Merci beaucoup. Les professeur aussi restent ?

- Certains mais pas tous. Il y aura le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Lupin, Horace Slughorn et le professeur Rogue. - D'accord. Je n'aurai pas les appartements pour moi toute seule, dommage ! dis-je en rigolant. - Oui, il ne fallait pas trop y compter ! dit une voix forte derrière moi. - Professeur Rogue, quelle bonne surprise, dis-je d'un ton ironique. - Vous lui avez donc proposé, professeur, s'exclame Rogue sans prêter attention à ma remarque. - Effectivement, oui. - Il était au courant ? Non en fait, je n'ai rien dit, je sais que vous lui dites tout. Bon, je suis désolée de vous fausser compagnie, mais j'aimerai aller profiter de la fin du bal. - Oui, je comprends, au revoir Marie, bonnes vacances. - Merci, vous aussi. Et bon voyage. " Je repars une nouvelle fois vers la Grande Salle, où je danse avec Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Ron, en évitant soigneusement Thomas. Je rejoins ensuite Drago. " Salut ! Oh tu es occupé peut être, dis-je en voyant quelqu'un avec lui. Je vais vous laisser dans ce cas. - Je... commence-t-il. - Non reste, dit l'homme accompagnant Drago. Je ne t'ai pas été encore été présenté, je crois. Bon puisque Drago ne veut pas faire les présentations, je vais les faire moi-même. Je m'appelle Victor, je suis à un an d'études de plus que vous et je fais bien sur partit de la maison Serpentard. - Enchanté. Je suis... - Marie Simon, m'interrompt-il en prenant ma main et déposant un léger baiser dessus. Je sais. Tu es plutôt connu ici, d'autant plus que tu es l'ami de Drago... - Et ? - Rien, rien du tout. Seulement, nous savons tous que Drago fait difficilement confiance aux autres. - Hum... Je le comprends un peu. - Bref, quel est ton costume ? Une mariée déchue ? Veuve ? - Oui c'est ça. - Waah c'est très réussit, c'est toi qui l'a fait ? dit-il en me prenant la main et me faisant tourner sur moi-même tandis que j'acquiesce. - Merci. Tu es toujours aussi théâtral ? - Hum, oui souvent, répondit-il avec un grand sourire, qui révèle de magnifique dents blanches et très bien alignées. Bon je vais vous laisser discuter ensemble. Au revoir, et ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance. Je serai très heureux de bientôt te revoir, dit-il en me baisant de nouveau la main. - Moi aussi. " Je regarde cet étrange jeune homme, plutôt mignon, partir, et repense aux scènes que je viens de vivre. Je repense à son sourire parfait, et me rends compte que je n'avais pas tout de suite remarqué deux dents pointu dépasser par rapports aux autres. _Ca faisait probablement partit de son déguisement. _ _Je serai vous, je ferai attention à ce jeune homme, miss._ _Pourquoi ça ?_ _Parce qu'il se montre très persuasif avec les jeunes femmes, notamment quand il a posé sa marque dessus, comme il vient de le faire avec vous. Il va surement s'accrocher pour vous conquérir._ _Vous êtes un peu parano, non ?_ _Vous croyez que je direz ça d'un élève de ma maison si ça n'était pas réellement le cas ?_ _Hum... effectivement, ça donne à réfléchir. _ " Marie ! Encore en train de parler avec Rogue ? - Mais comment fais-tu pour toujours t'en rendre compte ? demandai-je incrédule. - Ca se voit, enfin pour moi. Bon maintenant Severus, tu peux me la laisser un peu ? " _Quel charmant filleul. Dis lui que tu es toute à lui._ _Non mais oh ! C'est moi qui décide à qui je suis._ " Qu'est-ce qu'il te dis ? - Des bêtises ! - Et c'est repartit pour un tour. - Toute à lui, dit Rogue en passant derrière moi. - Professeur !... " Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire ce que je pense, qu'il est déjà partit. Je vois sa cape volé à chacun de ses mouvements avec à la fois grâce et dureté. C'est une vision bizarre, et je trouve aussi que le penser est bizarre. " C'est bon vous avez enfin fini ou ?... - Non, c'est bon, excuse-moi. - Pas grave. Au fait désolé pour Victor, il est un peu... - Hum, je vois. T'inquiètes, c'est pas grave. On sort ? - Maintenant ? - Oui ! " dis-je en partant rapidement en direction du parc. Nous parlons durant un bon bout de temps. Je lui racontes ma soirée, la dispute avec Thomas, la discussion avec Dumbledore,... Et j'apprends que Drago part demain et qu'il revient passer sa deuxième semaine de vacances ici. Au bout d'un long moment, Drago me ramène à mes appartements et me dit au revoir. Je rentre sans faire trop de bruit mais remarque Rogue allongé sur le canapé, un livre à la main. " C'est à cette heure-ci qu'on rentre, miss ? - Oh c'est bon, c'est les vacances. - Et vous étiez seule avec Drago ? - Oui pourquoi ? - Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demande-t-il mi-curieux, mi-froid. - Professeur ! Votre curiosité donne à penser que vous devriez être à Gryffondor, dis-je en sachant parfaitement que cette remarque va lui arracher une grimace de dégout. Non, Drago est un ami, un A-M-I. Comment faut-il vous le dire ? - Mais vous faites ce que vous voulez miss. - C'est ça. Bon et vous, que faites vous debout à cette heure-ci ? - C'est les vacances, miss, réplique-t-il moqueur. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, ça n'est pas parce que je suis le professeur Rogue que je me couche forcement à 21 heures tous les soirs. - Mais vous faites ce que vous voulez professeur, dis-je d'un ton tout aussi moqueur que le sien. - Vous m'éner... ! - Vous aussi. Comme ça on est deux ! Que comptez-vous faire pendant ces vacances ? dis-je en m'assaillant sur mon fauteuil. - Je ne sais pas trop. Surement faire des recherches, allez à Pré-au-Lard,... Enfin, rien qui vous concerne. Et vous ? - Je ne sais pas trop non plus. Je pense que je vais étudier un peu, m'entrainer, continuer les recherches, profiter de la vie, des amis, et de tout le reste. Je sais que le professeur McGonagall va rester ici pendant les vacances, et je vais lui demander de terminer mon apprentissage en métamorphose, pour pouvoir me transformer. Ca peut toujours servir. Vous savez faire vous ? - Hum, en théorie oui, mais je n'ai jamais pratiqué. - Vous devriez essayer, ça pourrait vous servir. - En quoi le fait de me transformer en biche pourrait m'aider ? Si j'avais un Patronus plus fort oui mais là... - La biche est forte, à sa façon. Et puis, c'est rapide et beau. Vous pourriez passer inaperçu. - Hum... Vu comme ça c'est sur que... Mais je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à prêter à ça, surtout si c'est Minerva qui me l'enseigne. - Mais si elle m'apprend à le faire, je pourrais vous montrer. - Vous voulez m'apprendre quelque chose, miss ? - Dit comme ça c'est sur que... ça le fais moins. C'est comme vous voulez, je proposais ça pour être gentille et pour ajouter une autre choses dans la longue liste de vos capacités, mais bon, c'est vous qui voyez... " dis-je en partant dans la salle de bain. Je laisse la porte ouverte et prends une lingette démaquillante. Après plusieurs passages, je réussis enfin à enlever tout mon maquillage. J'applique une crème sur mon visage, me brosse les dents, et commence à partir, mais je pense d'un coup que Rogue veut peut être se démaquiller. " Oui, je veux bien, dit celui-ci sur le pas de la porte. Mais dit comme ça, c'est un peu étrange. - C'est vrai, mais je ne vois pas trop quels autres termes je peux employer. Et il faut vraiment que je me mette à fermer mon esprit, vous écoutez tout le temps tout. Tenez. " Je lui tends une lingette et il me regarde d'un air interrogateur. Je comprends alors qu'il ne sais pas ce que c'est. _C'est du démaquillant. l'appliquer sur votre peau. Quoi ? _ _Rien._ _Vous me regardez bizarrement. _ _Et ça change de d'habitude peut être ?_ _Non mais là je ne sais pas pourquoi. Attendez, vous ne voulez tout de même pas que je vous démaquille ?_ _Oh non, loin de moi cette idée. Déjà que je vous ai laissé me maquiller..._ _Justement c'était un succès total. Tout le monde était étonné, et à trouvé ça bien fait. Ca vous allait à merveille, il faut dire._ _Mouais..._ _Quoi, vous n'allez pas me dire que personne vous en à parlé ?_ _Si, trop de gens justement. En passant de Dumbledore qui était fier que j'ai fait un effort, Minerva qui se moquait littéralement de ma tête devant moi, Lupin qui c'est contenté de me dévisager, et d'autres encore. _ _Et bien au moins vous les avez étonnés, mais pour leur clouer le bec, vous auriez du danser._ _Et puis quoi encore ? Vous m'imaginez sérieusement danser ?_ _Non, justement. Bref, allez démaquillez-vous. Sauf si vous voulez garder ce magnifique maquillage pendant les vacances._ _Très drôle. _ _Bonne nuit professeur. _ _C'est ça, bonne nuit._ Les vacances passent à une vitesse ahurissante. Je passe comme prévu du temps à réviser, à apprendre, ou à pratiquer, tantôt seule tantôt avec Rogue ou McGonagall. Je passe aussi du temps avec mes amis. Je me rapproche d'Harry, de Ginny et d'Hermione, mais je suis toujours fâchée avec Thomas. Drago est partit depuis quelques jours et ça me fais bizarre de ne pas le voir. Je propose mon aide à l'infirmerie, ou à toute sorte d'endroits et de tâches. Je passe un peu de temps à tenter de métamorphoser des choses, ou moi-même. Mais je passe surtout mon temps à la bibliothèque pour trouver des réponses. D'ailleurs, je me rends maintenant là-bas avec plusieurs livres à la main. Mais d'un seul coup, une silhouette s'interpose devant moi et me dit : " Surprise ! Alors contente de me revoir ? - Victor. Tu m'as fais peur. - Ohh excuse-moi, s'exclame-t-il d'un ton parfaitement hypocrite. Tu vas à la bibliothèque ? - Oui. - Je peux t'aider ? dit-il en désignant les livres. - Non, merci, ça n'est pas très lourd. - Allez, laisse-moi t'aider. Et puis, on pourra papoter sur le chemin. - Euh... Bon, si tu veux. " Il prends les livres de mes mains et d'un coup de baguette, les fait léviter au-dessus de nous, puis il m'attrape par la taille et m'emmène en direction de la bibliothèque. Sur le chemin, nous croisons Rogue qui me regarde bizarrement puis toise Victor. _Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec lui ?_ _Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Je vous raconterai toute à l'heure, en attendant il ne faut pas qu'il s'aperçoive que nous parlons pas pensées alors... Au revoir. _ Sur ces pensées, je ferme directement mon esprit et me re concentre sur la conversation. Arrivés à la bibliothèque, Victor me dit : " Bon, je te laisse ici, mais j'espère bientôt te revoir, ta compagnie m'est très agréable. Au revoir ", dit-il en partant de façon toujours aussi théâtrale. Je le regarde s'en aller et m'engouffre dans la bibliothèque. Elle est vide pendant les vacances, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'y venir maintenant et non pendant les cours. Il ne faut pas que d'autres personnes sachent ce que je cherche, autant pour le vampire que pour les pensées partagées. Je rends aussi les livres que j'ai emprunté quelques jours auparavant. Je reste deux heures dans la bibliothèque puis redescends dans mes appartements, où je trouve Rogue qui tourne en rond. Je le regarde et lui dis : " Professeur, que faites-vous ? Vous vous entrainez pour le bal d'hiver, vous comptez danser ? demandai-je moqueuse. - Ahah, auriez-vous mangé un clown ce matin, miss ? Je m'inquiétais. Ca fait deux heures que je vous ai croisé en compagnie de Victor et je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle. Je m'apprêtais à venir vous chercher. - Vous vous inquiétez ? - C'est tout ce que vous retenez de ce que je viens de vous dire ? grogne-t-il agacé. - Hum... Non, mais c'est ce qui m'a la plus marqué. Ensuite, c'est que vous vous apprêtiez à venir me chercher. - Vous êtes une élève de Poudlard, et qui plus est de Serpentard alors... - Hum... dis-je d'un air peu convaincu. Je ne suis pas rentrée plus tôt parce que ça aurai était suspect, et je ne vous ai pas envoyé de pensées car je me suis dit que quelqu'un les entendraient peut être. De plus, nous n'avons jamais essayé de si loin. - Et vous n'auriez pas pu m'envoyer votre Patronus ? - Hum... Premièrement, je n'y ai pas pensé. Deuxièmement, ça n'aurait surement pas était très discret. Troisièmement, lequel ? Et enfin, est-ce que vous auriez reconnu que c'était le mien ? Parce que pour la biche vous auriez pu penser que c'était qui vous savez... Et les autres, je ne suis pas sur que vous auriez pensé à moi. En plus vous auriez pu penser qu'au contraire, ça n'allez pas. - C'est vrai. Mais j'aurai surement reconnu votre Patronus. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu celui de... Et puis le votre est un peu particulier. - Excusez-moi dans ce cas. " Ma phrase reste en suspens tandis que Rogue me fixe de ses yeux d'un noir profond. Je me noie presque dedans, mais j'arrive à me contrôler tant bien que mal. " Vous n'utilisez pas l'occlumancie, j'espère ? - Euh non... enfin si, mais je n'ai pas fait exprès. - Génial. On va pas s'en sortir si vous vous mettez à perdre le contrôle de vos pouvoirs. Bon voilà ce que j'ai trouvé. " En disant ça, j'étale mes notes sur la table, et lui explique tout dans le moindre détails. Il étudie, et écoute attentivement ce que je dis. Il prend ensuite mes notes dans sa main, et les examine de plus près avec la plus grande attention. Il se retourne et regarde dans la bibliothèque, il trouve apparemment tout de suite ce qu'il cherche et ouvre le livre à la page qu'il cherche. Il lit un paragraphe et me regarde attentivement. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? - Lisez, me dit-il en me tendant le livre ouvert à la bonne page. - Deux êtres partageant leurs pensées sont rares. Par un seul regard, ou en cherchant les pensées de l'autre personne, ils peuvent communiquer facilement sans forcement avoir un contact visuel. [...] Ce qui permet le contact d'être créer est un lien très particulier. Un lien très rare, qui peut être du à une très forte amitié, qui est d'autant plus rare et moins puissant, à un lien du sang ( reste rare ) et le plus connu, le lien d'a-a-mour, dis-je d'une voie étranglée. - Vous rappelez-vous ce qu'Ollivander à dit quand il vous a vendu la baguette ? - Euh... Oui. Il a dit la même chose... Mais c'est impossible, enfin je veux dire. - Oui, je vois, me coupe-t-il sèchement. - Il ne peut y avoir de lien du sang. Imaginez, si vous étiez de ma famille. Ahah impossible ! dis-je ironique. Surtout que je viens d'un autre monde. Le lien d'amour est tout aussi impossible, puisque vous aimez quelqu'un d'autre et que moi aussi, et que... enfin voilà quoi. Et pour le lien d'amitié... Je ne vois pas vraiment quel amitié il y a entre nous vu que comme dit Drago : " nous passons notre vie à nous chamailler ". - Oui, c'est sur... Peut être qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre. Il faut continuer les recherches. - Oui, je suis d'accord. " Ca fait maintenant trois jours que nous sommes en vacances, et Drago rentre dans quatre jours, il me manque déjà et j'ai hâte de le revoir. Je ne me suis toujours pas réconcilié avec Thomas, et je suis sûre que je ne ferai pas le premier pas. Pour ce qui est des recherches, nous continuons mais ça n'est pas très concluant. Je continue aussi à apprendre mes cours, et à pratiquer la magie. Je reviens d'ailleurs de la tour d'astronomie d'où j'ai pratiqué la magie, surtout les sortilèges. Je descends doucement les escaliers, les livres de magies à la main, mais je percute quelqu'un. " Aïe ! Oh Thomas... - Marie... Excuse-moi pour, euh... la bousculade. - Hum... grognai-je en partant. - Attends. Marie je suis désolé pour le bal, mais tu ne comprends pas, c'est vraiment dangereux que tu reste avec eux, d'autant plus que Victor t'as parlé, que t'as-t-il dit ? - Mais ça ne te regarde pas, t'es pas mon père, ni mon petit-ami à ce que je sache. Et lâche-moi, tu me fais mal, dis-je en tentant de m'arracher de l'emprise de son bras, en vain. - Tu ne comprends pas, il ne faut pas que tu reste avec lui ! dit-il en me secouant un peu. Il est pire que Malefoy ! A côté cette fouine est un enfant de cœur. - Thomas lâche-moi ! Je reste avec qui je veux. Si j'ai envie d'aller avec lui j'y vais, tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire et encore moins à parler de Drago de cette façon. - Mais Victor est vraiment du mauvais côté, tout en lui est mauvais. - Et si moi aussi j'étais du mauvais côté, si tu ne savais pas vraiment ce que je suis. Tu y as pensé à ça ? - Non, car ça n'est pas envisageable. Je sais que tu n'es pas mauvaise, Marie. - Tu ne sais rien, tu n'es rien pour moi ! dis-je en colère. Tu n'es qu'un... " Je n'ai pas le temps de finir la phrase que je me retrouve propulsé à terre. Ma tête frappe comme l'angle d'un pied de statue et je sens une vive douleur me saisir la tête. Je me touche le front et remarque que du sang coule de ma tempe gauche. " Marie, oh je suis vraiment désolé, commence-t-il en accourant. - Ne m'approche pas ! " crachai-je. En un reflexe vif, je sors ma baguette et lui la pointe dessus. " N'avance pas plus près ! - Marie, tu ne vas pas... - Tais-toi ! Pars ! Pars ! Vite ! dis-je en lui criant dessus. - Marie... " Il ne bouge pas, comme pétrifié. Je me relève en quatrième vitesse et pars sans le regarder. Je dévale les escaliers comme jamais, je n'ai qu'une envie, aller dans ma chambre. J'entre dans mes appartements avec une vitesse et une force indescriptible, et je me dirige tout de suite vers l'armoire qui mène à ma chambre, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le livre qui l'ouvre. Mes mains tremblantes cherchent le livre en question, mais mes yeux sont tellement embués par les larmes que je ne le trouve pas. Rogue a assisté a toute la scène, et je sens ses mains me saisir par les épaules et me retourner. Je regarde ces yeux noirs et vide, et m'effondre à terre. Je suis en sanglots. Rogue s'accroupie devant moi et attend que je me calme. " Miss, calmez-vous et racontez-moi ce qu'il vous es arrivé, vous êtes couverte de sang." me dit-il plus doucement que je n'en l'aurai cru capable. Mais il sait que je n'aurais pas la force de lui raconter. Alors il tend sa main vers moi et je le laisse faire. Je fais défiler les images dans ma tête, mais je les ai faussés, je ne veux pas que Rogue sache ce qu'il c'est vraiment passé. " Hum... Maintenant vous voulez bien me montrer les vrais images ? - Quoi ? Comment ?... - Je vous rappelle que je suis legilimens et occlumancié. - Bon d'accord... " Je lui montre alors la vrai version, et il me fixe les yeux ronds. Puis il se lève rapidement et se dirige vers la porte. " Où allez-vous ? - Je vais lui montrer ce qu'il se passe quand on blesse une de mes élèves, une Serpentard. - Professeur, non ! " Mais c'est trop tard, il est déjà partit. _Une Serpentard ? Accepterait-il enfin le fait que je fais partie de sa maison ?_ Je lui cours après, mais quand j'arrive il est déjà trop tard. Il tient Thomas par le col, et a sa baguette pointer sur son cou. Tout le monde nous regardent, à la fois à cause du sang qui coule encore sur mon visage et aussi à cause de Rogue et Thomas. Rogue n'a pas cherché à se cacher, ce n'est pas son style. " Professeur, lâchez-le, s'il vous plaît, implorai-je. - Non, dit-il fermement avant de tourner la tête vers Thomas. Vous êtes fier de ce que vous avez fait monsieur ? Regardez bien. - Professeur, arrêtez ! S'il vous plaît. - Severus, dit la voie tonitruante de Dumbledore. Que faites-vous ? - Professeur, que faites-vous ici ? demandai-je. N'êtes vous pas censé être en voyage ? - Si, mais là n'est pas la question. Severus, voulez-vous bien lâcher ce garçon et m'expliquer tout ça ? " Rogue ne le lâche pas, au contraire, il plante ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Thomas et le fixe avec une froideur extrême. - Professeur... s'il vous plaît ", dis-je en posant ma main sur celle de Rogue, celle qui tient Thomas par le cou. Rogue détache ses yeux de Thomas et me regarde étonné. Je lui adresse un regard neutre et suppliant. Doucement, tout doucement, il desserre sans emprise de la gorge de Thomas, et s'en va en lui lançant un regard acerbe. " Pouvez-vous m'expliquer tout ça , Marie ? me demande Dumbledore. - Hum, si ça ne vous gène pas je crois qu'il faut que j'aille voir le professeur Rogue d'abord, mais je vous expliquerai tout ça. En attendant ne croyez pas trop ce que l'on pourra vous raconter. Et si quelqu'un s'amuse à raconter quelque chose de faux... ! " menaçai-je sans prendre la peine de terminer ma phrase. Je me tourne vers Thomas, le fixe avec froideur, et m'en vais à la poursuite de Rogue le visage toujours en sang. _Mais où a-t-il bien pu partir. Professeur ? Professeur, où êtes vous ? Aller répondez ! _ _Que voulez-vous ?_ _Dites-moi ou vous êtes, s'il vous plaît ! _ _Pourquoi le ferais-je ?_ _Rooh mais vous êtes embêtant. Toute façon, je sais où vous êtes alors c'est bon._ _Mais comment... ?_ _J'ai cherché dans votre tête, enfin dans votre esprit ._ _Pfff, vous allez..._ Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que j'ai déjà fermée mon esprit, ce qui doit vraiment l'avoir énervé. Je me rends dans le parc du château et vois Rogue assit sur un banc en pierre en train de fixer son Patronus. Le banc est dans un coin sombre éclairé seulement par la lumière de la lune. Le paysage est comme un rêve, il est magnifique. Je lance un Expecto Patronum et envoie mes Patronus à la rencontre du sien. Lorsqu'ils arrivent vers le sien, Rogue se retourne et me fixe. Je m'approche doucement, et m'assois sur le banc à côté de lui. Nous restons silencieux durant plusieurs minutes, puis je prends la parole en regardant mes Patronus s'effacer doucement. " Professeur, je voulais... - Pas la peine, je sais ce que vous allez dire. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, je n'aurai pas dû aller le voir et le disputer. - Professeur, vous ne savez pas du tout ce que j'allais dire. J'allais vous dire merci de m'avoir défendu, ça m'a beaucoup surprise d'ailleurs. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que vous m'auriez défendu comme les autres élèves de Serpentard. - Ah... Vous savez, je sais tout de même faire la part des choses. Et je sais voir quand une élève est plutôt douée et surtout quand elle fait en partie de ma maison. - Hum... Plutôt doué ? Toujours dans les demi-compliments, enfin plutôt dans les demi rien du tout. Bon en tout cas même si je vous remercie de m'avoir défendu, mais je sais me défendre seule. - Comme vous vous défendiez toute à l'heure quand vous êtes rentré dans les appartements ? - Ce n'est pas pareil, j'étais sous le choc, puis je m'étais un peu cogné la tête alors... - Un peu ? - Oui, bon c'est bon. En tout cas, évitez de le refaire, mieux vaut éviter de vous faire remarquer par Dumbledore, ou encore plus vous faire détester par les élèves. - Ca serai dure de faire pire... - Ou de tuer l'un d'eux. - Je ne l'aurai pas tué, dit-il indigné. - Je sais bien mais j'exagérais. En tout cas éviter de le refaire, même si c'était très euh... gentil. - Hum... Bon en attendant suivez-moi. - Pourquoi ? - Eh bien parce qu'il faut peut être enlever le sang qui coule de votre tempe. - Ah oui, j'avais presque oublié. Bon, eh bien je vous suis. " Nous allons tout deux dans nos appartements tandis que Rogue marmonne un " tête en l'air ", et je désinfecte et nettoie ma plaie. Rogue me lance un sort pour la cicatriser et faire partir toute trace de blessure, et j'avoue que ça marche à merveille. En me regardant dans le miroir, je constate que je n'ai plus rien, plus une trace de la blessure présente quelques minutes auparavant. " Waah, c'est génial ! Merci. Bon, peut être qu'il est temps d'aller manger, non ? Et après nous pourrons allez voir le professeur Dumbledore. - Hum, il vaudrait mieux y aller au plus vite, effectivement. " Nous nous rendons dans la Grande Salle chacun de notre côté et je pars manger à la table des Gryffondor, en prenant soin d'être loin de Thomas. Nous parlons durant tout le repas et ils font en sorte de ne pas me poser de question à propos de Thomas, ce que j'apprécie vraiment, seulement, j'entends des murmures venir de toutes les tables, et je vois des regards pointé tantôt sur lui, tantôt sur moi. Ca me dérange, mais je fais en sorte d'essayer de les oublier. Deux jours passent sans le moindre mot adressé à Thomas. Je l'évite soigneusement et lui aussi. Je mange de nouveau avec Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, et nous parlons de tout et de rien comme toujours. Nous prévoyons de nous voir un peu durant ces vacances, de faire des sorties et toutes sortes de choses. Le repas se passe normalement sans qu'aucun mauvais événements ne vienne le troubler jusqu'à ce que les portes de la salle s'ouvrent fortement et bruyamment. Je vois Drago entrer à toute vitesse avec un air plus que courroucé. Il se dirige directement vers la table des Gryffondor, table où je me trouve. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passe. Je crois au début que Drago vient vers moi et commence à me poser des questions, mais lorsque qu'il s'arrête bien avant, je comprends tout. Il saisit Thomas par le col et lui lance une remarque acerbe qui le fait réagir tout de suite. " Si tu veux un duel, alors faisons le tout de suite et ici, crache Thomas en allant en deux-deux au centre de la pièce. - Parfait ! " Et en deux temps, trois mouvements, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvent au milieu de la pièce à se lancer des sorts sans que personne n'ai eu le temps de réagir. Je me lève d'un bond et parcours la distance qui les sépare de moi plus vite que jamais, et sans hésiter je m'interpose entre eux deux. " Stop ! Qu'est ce que vous faites tout les deux ?! - Marie, enlève toi de là ! me lance Drago. - Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec cet fouine, rajoute Thomas. - Il n'en ai pas question ! Mais vous êtes fou ou quoi ? - Pousse toi ! dit Thomas. - Ou quoi ? Tu comptes encore me blesser ? - Qu'il te touche, et il verra ! crache Drago. - Je verrais quoi ? - Ca ! " dit Drago en m'écartant et en lançant un sort. Thomas rétorque presque aussi vite et le combat reprend. Et je m'interpose de nouveau juste après mettre relevé, seulement le sort que Drago lance me touche de plein fouet. Je m'effondre d'un coup par terre, et pousse un cri de douleur. Thomas et Drago accourent immédiatement mais je les repousse vivement. " Eloignez-vous tout les deux de moi ! Je ne veux plus vous parler tant que vous n'aurai pas fait la paix et que vous ne vous serez pas excusé. - Marie... - Non, partez, tout les deux, et maintenant ! criai-je. - Faites ce qu'elle dit, messieurs, dit fermement Rogue qui vient d'arriver. Tout de suite ! Venez miss, je vous emmène à l'infirmerie. " Rogue commence à m'aider à me relever mais je retombe tout de suite à terre car ma jambe est touchée et m'empêche de me tenir debout ou de marcher. Dumbledore arrive à ce moment là, et demande d'une voie forte : " Pouvez-vous enfin m'expliquez ce qu'il se passe ? - Si je puis me le permettre, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux l'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit Rogue sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. - Ils m'énervent tout les deux à me donner leurs opinions en ce moment ", murmure Dumbledore dans sa barbe. Rogue me relève et en voyant qu'il est impossible de me faire marcher, il me prend dans ses bras avec plus de force que je ne l'aurai pensé, et sort de la Grande Salle sans un regard à Drago ou à Thomas. Je n'ai prononcé aucun mots depuis son intervention, je suis trop choqué pour ça. Je suis choqué par l'affrontement de Thomas et Drago, par la colère qui se dégageait de leurs yeux, mais je suis surtout choqué par le geste de Rogue. "Euh... professeur... - Non, c'est bon, faisons comme si de rien n'était s'il vous plaît. Je viens vraiment de prendre sur moi là alors... Mais il va falloir qu'ils arrêtent de vous blesser tout les deux, pour une fois Drago me déçoit vraiment. - Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir professeur, il doit avoir une bonne raison. - Une bonne raison, c'est ça ! Vous n'avez donc pas compris ? - De-de quoi ? Que suis-je censé comprendre ? - Qu'il est revenu plus tôt, qu'il est rentré dans cette salle de cette façon, et à provoqué Thomas en duel, pour vous. Parce qu'il a du être au courant que Thomas vous a fait mal. Il doit vraiment être mal, mais il va falloir tenir ce que vous avez dit. - Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? - Que vous ne leurs parlerez pas temps qu'il n'aurons pas fait la paix, et qu'ils ne se seront pas excusé. - Oui, c'est vrai... Je sens que ça va être long et dur. - S'ils sont de vrais amis, ils sauront mettre leurs poings dans leurs poches. - Je l'espère. Mais il s'agit d'un Gryffondor et d'un Serpentard qui se haïssent… - Je ne crois pas encore ce que je vais vous dire, mais... Il va falloir que vous restiez avec Granger, Weasley fils et fille et Potter, dit-il en crachant le dernier mot. -Hum... Je n'aurai jamais pensé vous entendre dire ça un jour. - Moi non plus. En attendant, il faudra que vous tenez votre promesse, et pour les deux pas seulement pour un seul. - Vous commencez sérieusement à m'énerver et à me vexer avec vos doutes " , dis-je alors que nous arrivons à l'infirmerie. Rogue me pose et me laisse là aux soins de Mme Pomfresh. Elle me demande ce qu'il c'est passé, et nous discutons un peu pendant qu'elle nettoie la plaie. Elle fait cicatriser la blessure, et me donne une sorte d'antidouleurs de sorcier sous forme de potion puis me laisse partir. Je décide de passer tout de suite par le bureau de Dumbledore. _Je lui doit quelques explications. _J'arrive devant son bureau quelques minutes plus tard et toque à la porte qui s'ouvre aussitôt. Je découvre Rogue, McGonagall et Dumbledore debout au milieu de la pièce. Ils me regardent tous, me dévisagent. Je m'avance un peu et dit : " Bonjour, je suis désolée, je vous dérange peut être ? Je repasserai s'il le faut. - Non non, nous vous t'attendions, dit calmement Dumbledore. - Vous m'attendiez ? - Oui, il nous faut quelques explications en plus par rapport aux événements de ces derniers jours. - Euh, oui bien sur je comprends. J'espère seulement que vous n'avez pas eu la mauvaise idée de faire venir ces deux... hum... je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi je peux les qualifier mais vous m'avez comprise. - Oui, pouvez-vous nous expliquer l'altercation de toute à l'heure et celle d'il y a quelques jours ? - Hum oui, pour celle d'il y a quelques jours, c'est un malentendu entre Thomas et moi, une dispute en fait. J'ai fait une malheureuse chute sans faire exprès mais le professeur Rogue n'y est pour rien. - Oui vous me l'avez déjà dit, mais ce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi Severus a du intervenir dans ce cas. - Il, il a seulement cherché à protéger une élève de sa maison, de Poudlard, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, ne croyez-vous pas ? demandai-je ne voyant les regards peu convaincus de Dumbledore et McGonagall. - Si, bien sur, seulement je vois mal Severus faire ça... dit Dumbledore. - Merci, ça me fait réellement plaisir de voir votre confiance en moi, professeur. - Professeur Dumbledore ! Je pensai que vous jugiez mieux le professeur Rogue. - Vous savez tout deux que je ne veux pas dire ça. Bon, en attendant continuez. - Hum... Bon pour toute à l'heure, je pense que Drago a eu l'écho de ce qu'il c'est passé et qu'il a voulu donné une leçon à Thomas, mais il ne faut pas leurs en vouloir. Je leur donnerai la leçon qu'il faudra, même si je sais qu'il faut que vous leur donniez une leçon vous aussi. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne les renvoyez pas. - Oui oui. Etiez-vous au courant de la venu de Drago ? Enfin, qu'il revenait en avance. -Non, pas du tout. J'étais tout aussi surprise que vous quand il est arrivé dans la Grande Salle et je pensais qu'il venait vers moi. - Bien. Des questions Minerva ? demande Dumbledore. - Hum... Que c'est-il passé avec Thomas avant pour qu'il se passe tout ça maintenant ? - C'est un peu privé, mais bon je vais tout de même répondre à votre question. Je me suis disputé avec lui sur un sujet sur lequel nous ne sommes pas d'accord. - Hum... Et pourquoi vous êtes-vous sentit obligé d'intervenir à chaque fois Severus ? demande-t-elle. - Je vous l'ai dit, c'est une élève de Poudlard, de ma maison, une élève a qui j'ai donné des cours particuliers, et aussi une élèves qui partage mes appartements alors je pense avoir assez de bonnes raisons pour intervenir et comme tout à l'heure empêcher la bagarre de durer ou comme la dernière fois, recadrer un élève qui en a besoin. - C'est surtout parce qu'il est un Gryffondor ! - Minerva ne croyez pas que tout ce que je fais, je le fais contre Gryffondor. Vous avez tous bien vu la blessure qu'il a infligé à cette jeune femme, ne me dites pas qu'il ne méritez pas de se faire disputer. - En effet, je n'ai rien à dire la dessus. Mais en revanche sur... - Stop ! C'est pas bientôt fini ? Y'en a marre, j'en ai marre d'être un prétexte pour chaque dispute, alors si vous pouviez m'éviter celle-ci, ce serait aimable à vous et je vous en serait fort reconnaissante, dis-je énervée. - Vous avez raison, Marie, dit Dumbledore. Vous êtes deux professeurs et vous n'avez en rien à vous disputer pour ce genre de futilités et en plus devant une élève. - Oui, enfin cette élève sait très bien tout sur se que nous pensons alors... Mais je suis d'accord sur les futilités, dit Rogue d'un ton froid. " Nous parlons durant encore quelques longues minutes, et seul Rogue reste sans rien dire. Nous sortons tous en même temps du bureau de Dumbledore, et il me demande d'essayer d'éviter ce genre de malentendu, ce à quoi je réponds bien sur que je ne peux pas gérer les humeurs et les comportements des autres sauf si j'utilise la magie, ce que je ne comptes pas du tout faire. Nous rentrons Rogue et moi dans nos appartements sans un mot, et avant que je passe le seuil de ma porte, il me dit : " Merci de... m'avoir, disons, défendu, miss. - De rien, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne fait que dire ce que je pense, ni plus, ni moins. Et puis, je devais vous rendre la pareil. Bonne nuit professeur." Je rentre dans ma chambre tandis que Rogue hoche la tête puis me change et me mets au lit. La nuit va être courte mais au moins depuis que Rogue m'a appris à contrôler mes cauchemars, je n'en fais plus alors c'est déjà ça de prit. Je sens que les prochains jours vont être dur, très dur, et que je vais beaucoup rester dans ces appartements, ou dans les endroits où je ne risque pas de croiser Drago ou Thomas, même si je n'aime pas être séparé d'eux.

* * *

Alors ? Rewiew please ! :)


	8. Chapter 8 : La force de l'amitié

Hey ! Vous allez bien ? J'espère que oui. Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster la suite mais pour ma défense, je tiens à dire que j'ai eu une correspondante allemande chez moi et que, de ce fait, je n'ai pas eu une seule minute à moi. Pour me faire pardonner, je promets de poster un nouveau chapitre le plus vite possible qui sera un peu plus long ( si possible aussi ).

En attendant, bonne lecture à tous ! :)

* * *

Comme prévu, les jours qui suivent sont durs, mais je tiens parole et ne parle ni à Drago ni à Thomas. J'intercepte souvent quelques regards qu'ils me lance mais me fait violence pour ne pas réagir. Je passe mon temps à la bibliothèque, ou chez Hagrid mais surtout dans mes appartements. J'écoute de la musique, lis, apprends, révise, j'ai même fait apparaitre des jeux du monde d'où je viens pour moins m'ennuyer, mais je ne me dépense pas assez alors je décide de faire apparaître aussi des vélos d'appartements, et toutes sortes d'objets pour se dépenser dans ma chambre. Aujourd'hui j'ai la chance d'avoir pu échapper à tout ça. Je me rends dans un coin retiré du grand parc du château et m'assois sur un banc en pierre. Il fait déjà nuit et seule la clarté de la lune éclaire de ses maigres rayons l'endroit où je suis. Cette lumière est douce et brutale à la fois et sans que je ne puisse expliquer pourquoi, je l'apprécie autant que je la déteste. Je suis tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'entends pas les bruits de pas s'approcher, et c'est seulement au moment où je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule que je m'en rends compte. Je fais un bond d'un mètre tellement je suis surprise, ce qui fait rire la personne.

" Salut, je ne pensai pas te faire si peur que ça.

- Oh, Victor...

- Déçu de me voir ?

- Non pas du tout mais j'étais dans mes pensées.

- J'ai bien vu ça. C'est si dur que ça avec Drago et Thomas ?

- Que, quoi ?...

- J'ai bien vu ce qu'il c'est passé en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, et j'ai eu des échos de l'altercation entre Thomas et Rogue et surtout j'ai vu que tu essaye de les éviter, et de ne pas leurs parler.

- Je... Oui, effectivement, lâchai-je.

- Ca va ? demande-t-il d'un ton faussement inquiet.

- Oui, et toi ?

- Très bien. Qu'as tu fais durant tout le temps où tu as essayé de les éviter ? "

Nous parlons durant quelques temps sans nous préoccuper de l'heure qui tourne, mais nous sommes interrompu par Drago qui approche. Je le regarde venir vers nous puis s'arrêter et nous toiser. J'ai envie de lui parler mais je ne peux pas. Résister est dur et je ne veux pas compliquer la tâche, je ne veux pas qu'il complique la tâche. Je vois déjà la tête de Rogue et ses sarcasme qu'en au fait que je ne respecte pas mes promesses, que je suis trop faible, que je ne suis pas une vraie Serpentard,…

" Je dérange ? demande Drago mauvais. Peu importe. Il faut que je te parle, Marie.

- Non, je ne veux pas, dis-je d'une voix faible qui se voulait au départ dure et sèche.

- Tu sais très bien que...

- Excusez-moi, dit Victor en lui coupant la parole. Marie, je vais te laisser régler tout ça en privé. Au revoir, Marie. Drago.

- Au revoir, et merci, dis-je en le regardant s'éloigner.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais avec lui ? demande Drago furieux.

- On parle ça ne se voit pas ? répliquai-je arrogante et passablement agacée.

- Si trop justement. Ne t'ai-je dons pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu restes avec lui ?

- Ah parce que toi tu peux mais pas moi ? Tu n'es pas mon père à ce que je le sache.

- Non, effectivement, mais je suis au moins ton ami j'espère.

- Oui, seulement je ne parlerai ni à Thomas ni à toi temps que vous n'aurez pas fait la paix ou du moins, que vous vous serez mutuellement excusé, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

- Mais Marie...

- Si vous m'appréciez vraiment comme vous le dites, vous saurez mettre vos poings dans vos poches. Sur ces mots, je te laisse, au revoir Drago. "

Je fixe un instant Drago puis m'en vais le plus rapidement possible en le laissant planté là. Déroutée, je me dirige directement dans mes appartements mais à peine suis-je rentrée que Rogue me demande :

" Lequel ?

- Pardon ? demandai-je en levant les yeux vers le directeur des Serpentard.

- Lequel des deux est enfin venu vous parler ? m'interroge-t-il avec dédain.

- Comment... ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Alors ? me coupe-t-il sèchement.

- Drago.

- Bon, c'est déjà ça. Vous avez résisté ? demande-t-il sans prendre la peine de cacher les doutes qu'il a à mon égard.

- Oui, j'ai posé mes conditions, enfin je les ai reposé, déclarai-je simplement.

- Bien, vous avez bien fait. "

Je pars dans ma chambre, me change et me mets au lit, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser aux événements des derniers jours, à la solitude que j'éprouve depuis que je n'ai plus ni Drago ni Thomas. _J'espère de tout mon cœur que ces deux là vont vite s'excuser car je n'ai pas envie de rester terrer dans cette chambre durant trop longtemps. La solitude, trop peu pour moi, je ne suis pas faite pour. _ Les jours passent et les cours reprennent vite, sans que, à mon plus grand désespoir, ni Drago, ni Thomas ne décide de faire la paix. Je commence à me poser des question sur la sincérité de leur amitié envers moi. Aujourd'hui je me rends dans le cours de défense contre les forces du mal des Serpentard et des Gryffondor. Je préfère être là au cas où, même s'il y a Rogue quoi que, la présence de celui-ci n'est peut être pas toujours rassurante. Heureusement, le cours se déroule très bien, mais à la fin de celui-ci, je vois Drago et Thomas s'approcher de moi. Ils me regardent durant quelques instants et me dissent :

" Bon, on a bien réfléchit Marie, et on a décidé de... de faire la paix. Enfin il ne faut pas compter sur le fait qu'on se parle ou qu'on s'apprécie, me dit Drago tout de suite approuvé par Thomas.

- Oui, je le sais bien. Merci à tous les deux.

- Tu m'as manqué, me dit Thomas. Et désolé pour tout. Pour ta tête, et ta jambe.

- Pas grave, c'est oublié. Vous m'avez tellement manqué tout les deux ! " dis-je en les prenant dans mes bras.

Je vois pendant cette accolade, le regard de Rogue braqué sur nous, et je ne saurai dire ce qu'il pense à ce moment précis. _Se dit-il que j'ai trop facilement cédé ? Peu importe, l'amitié n'est pas l'une des choses dont il est habitué, moi si, j'en ai besoin. _ Le reste des cours de la journée et même du mois se passe bien et surtout passe vite. Je revois Thomas et Drago et sors de nouveau. C'est lorsqu'on s'isole qu'on se rend compte de la chance que l'on a. Je peux enfin repartager ma vie avec eux deux, et je me sens tout de suite moins seule. Maintenant, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Entre les cours, l'apprentissage de la métamorphose en Animagi que je viens de commencer plus sérieusement avec le professeur McGonagall, Drago, Thomas et les autres, je n'ai plus vraiment de temps pour moi, mais ça n'est pas grave puisque ça me fais plaisir d'être avec eux, ou d'apprendre. Je me rends aussi fréquemment chez Hagrid, le garde chasse et le gardien des clés et des lieux de Poudlard. C'est un géant, mais il est très gentil et je l'affectionne vraiment. J'apprécie les conversations avec lui, j'apprends beaucoup de choses par exemple j'apprends à me débrouiller dans la nature sans magie. Il a même accepté de m'emmener dans la forêt interdite pour me montrer deux ou trois trucs. J'apprends aussi des recettes ou des histoires sur le château, pleins de choses, mais nous parlons aussi des choses commune de la vie, de broutilles comme de choses sérieuses. Aujourd'hui nous sommes le premier décembre et à midi Dumbledore nous a rappelé qu'il fallait préparer le bal de noël, et je me suis portée volontaire pour les décorations et les musiques puisque je peux faire ce que je veux de mon emploi du temps, comme ne pas aller dans certains cours ou ne pas y aller du tout. Mais j'y irai tout de même, même s'il faut y aller moins que d'habitude. A la fin du repas, je me rends dans ma chambre et commence à réfléchir aux décorations et aux musiques pour le bal. Je me rends compte qu'il y a un problème dans tout ça, je ne connais que des musiques de mon monde pas de celui des sorciers. Je décide donc que je demanderai à mes amis pour celles de sorciers et je mettrai aussi quelques une de mon monde pour leurs faire découvrir. Je dresse un planning du mois et de la soirée du bal. Je réfléchis à décorations, aux couleurs, aux formes, aux objets animés et même au repas. Je suis dans mes pensées lorsque quelqu'un toque à la porte.

" Miss, c'est surement pour vous, me dit Rogue sans quitter son livre des yeux.

- Hum... J'arrive ! criai-je en fermant le plan que j'ai fait.

- Pas besoin de cacher votre plan, il ne m'intéresse pas, dit Rogue d'un ton faussement désintéressé.

- C'est ce que l'on dit, marmonnai-je en allant ouvrir la porte. Thomas, quel surprise.

- Salut, je peux te parler.

- Oui, vas-y entres. Que veux-tu ?

- Je voulais...euh... dit-il en faisant une pose et en regardant Rogue qui écoute chaque mot discrètement.

- Viens, on va aller dans ma chambre, dis-je en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendu à mon professeur.

- D'accord " , dit-il en me suivant sans oser jeter ne serai-ce qu'un coup d'œil à l'intimidante "chauve-souris des cachots".

J'ouvre la porte et le laisse entrer en regardant Rogue qui me jette aussi un regard suivit d'un haussement les épaules. J'entre et découvre Thomas debout au milieu de la pièce. Il a les yeux grand ouverts , et je me rends compte que c'est la première fois qu'il vient dans ma chambre. Je décide alors de lui faire visiter la pièce et le dressing.

" Alors ?

- Waah ! C'est magnifique ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des chambres comme ça à Poudlard.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y en ai beaucoup, à mon avis, ce doit être une chambre réservé aux professeurs mais, je ne vois pas trop Rogue partager ses appartements avec un autre professeur.

- Il les partagent bien avec toi, me dit Thomas sérieux.

- Oui, mais il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. Bon tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? demandai-je.

- Oui, je voulais savoir si... si tu accepterais d'aller au bal de noël avec moi ?

- Euh... Oui, je veux bien, dis-je surprise.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais. Si tu as déjà prévu d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre, je comprendrais.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu m'as juste prise au dépourvu. Je ne m'y attendais pas. En faite, je ne pensais pas qu'on m'inviterai.

- Tu devrais arrêter de penser, il y a pleins de gens qui voulais t'inviter.

- Ah bon ?...

- Ben oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Tu as un gros problème de manque de confiance en toi sérieusement. Bon je vais te laisser, je dois y aller.

- D'accord, je te raccompagne à la porte. Au revoir. "

Je m'assois sur mon fauteuil et rouvre mes notes. Mais je m'aperçois que Rogue à cessé sa lecture et me fixe.

" Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Vous comptez aller au bal avec… hum… ce jeune homme ?

- Vous nous avez espionné !

- Non, j'ai entendu, rien de plus.

- C'est ça je vous crois sincèrement, c'est maladif d'être aussi curieux ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

- Je pense seulement que Drago voulait vous inviter, et d'autres aussi.

- Et alors ? Thomas m'a demandé en premier, et puis j'irai avec Drago au bal de printemps s'il y en a un. Mais, pourquoi est-ce que je me justifie devant vous ?

- Hum... Au fait dans vos trucs, vous avez oublier la tenue, non ? s'exclame-t-il en guise de vengeance à ce qu'il considère comme " mon arrogance ".

- Professeur !

- J'entends vos pensées quand vous ne les fermez pas. Mais j'ai fais un effort, je n'ai pas regardé ce que vous avez préparé, j'ai juste entendu ce à quoi vous avez pensé. C'est à dire la disposition et tout, mais je n'ai pas vu les couleurs auxquels vous avez pensé, ni ce que vous aller mettre pour décorer. Je sais seulement que vous n'avez pas pensé à votre tenue. Mais, pourquoi est-ce que je me justifie devant vous ? demande-t-il un rictus sarcastique aux lèvres.

- Hum... Bon ça va alors. Et vous avez raison, je n'y ai pas du tout pensé. " déclarai-je en décidant de ne pas répliquer à son sarcasme.

Je pars dans mes pensées durant un long moments mais ne trouve aucune idées digne de ce nom pour ma tenue, je sais juste que je mettrai une robe, mais je veux qu'elle soit inhabituelle. _Je veux qu'elle soit belle, étincelante de mille feu ! Je veux étonner les gens lorsque je ferai mon entrée dans la salle. _ Les trois semaine qui me sépare du bal passent à une vitesse ahurissante et nous sommes déjà à deux jours du bal. J'ai pu aller en cours durant tout le temps où je le préparais, mais les deux prochains jours, je ne serai présente à aucun cours. Je préparerai la Grande Salle la veille, pendant ce temps les gobelins préparerons à manger. Demain, je m'occuperai des décorations, je les ferai pour qu'elles puissent être montées et je m'occuperai aussi des sortilèges qui animerons le bal. Je crois en avoir trouvé certains qui n'ont jamais ou presque jamais été utilisés dans un bal. Je vais créer un habituel effet de neige qui tombe du ciel mais cette fausse neige s'accrochera quelques secondes dans nos cheveux. Je vais faire une sorte de petit feu d'artifice comme dans l'autre monde. Mais avant tout je vais m'occuper de terminer ma robe. J'ai enfin choisis. Elle est rouge bordeaux bustier, enserré sous la poitrine et moulante jusqu'aux hanches, où elle s'élargit et traine derrière moi. Elle s'ouvre au niveau des tibias sur un voile blanc. A l'endroit où elle commence à s'élargir, un sorte de trainé de fleur blanche imprimé marquent ma robe. Les chaussures sont des louboutins, et je vais rallonger mes cheveux pour qu'ils soit plus long. Je les bouclerais et les remonterai sur ma tête à l'aide de jolies petites pinces blanches. En plus de tout cela, j'aurai une parure blanche de longues boucles d'oreilles, un magnifique collier blanc qui couvrira une large partie de mon cou, et un joli bracelet en argent plus discret.

Les deux journées passent à une vitesse extraordinaire, mais j'arrive à tout faire. Je contemple la Grande Salle que je viens de finir de décorer. Il y a des tables rondes avec des nappes blanches et des sièges blanches et bordeaux. Des fleurs blanches et rouges, notamment des roses, pendent un peu partout sans trop d'exagération. Les rideaux sont blancs neige avec des motifs noirs. La piste de danse se trouve au beau milieu de tout ça, en fait , les tables l'entoure. La lumière est maintenu grâce à de petites bougies blanches ensorcelées ou aux grands chandeliers en argent. Sur l'estrade du fond de la pièce est dressé l'habituel table des professeurs qui est elle aussi décoré aux même couleurs que les autres. Il y a aussi le présentoir du professeur Dumbledore qui est lui aussi décoré de sortes de nappes blanches et noires. Il n'y a pas de place sur les tables pour les plats car pour la première fois, j'ai fait mener une sorte de petites enquête sur les gouts de chacun donc la nourriture désirée arrivera directement dans les assiettes de chacun dans les bonnes proportions. Cette enquête m'a pris beaucoup de temps, mais je suis plutôt fière de moi. _Je n'ai plus qu'à aller me préparer._ Je pars donc dans ma chambre et prends d'abord une bonne douche. Je m'applique ensuite les crèmes et le spray pour cheveux que j'utilise depuis quelques temps pour me préparer au bal, enfin pour avoir la meilleure mine possible. Je vais ensuite dans ma chambre une serviette autour de mon corps. Et j'enfile ma robe et mes bijoux. Je me maquille, me coiffe et je mets mes chaussures louboutins. _J'ai enfin fini, il faut que je me dépêche un peu, je suis en retard._ Après avoir vérifier que tout allait bien, je décide de me rendre dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Thomas qui est venu me chercher. Je me rends devant la porte et grâce à l'enchantement que je lui ai appliqué, elle s'ouvre sans que je nous n'ayons à la toucher. Au moment de notre entrée, les regards se tournent vers nous et j'entends une vague de murmures, nous arrivons au moment où Dumbledore s'apprête à commencer son discours. Nous prenons place entre nos amis qui nous couvrent de compliments. Mais le silence reprend sa place quand Dumbledore le demande.

" Mes chers élèves, je tiens tout d'abord à remercier les personnes qui ont pensé et ont créer cette magnifique décoration qui, je l'avoue, m'a beaucoup surpris. Il est vrai qu'elle n'est pas commune à celle des autres années, et je suis content de ça. Je remercie aussi les professeurs pour leurs participations depuis ce début d'années. Et enfin je vous remercie vous tous d'être venu. Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps avec mes bavardages de vieil homme, et nous allons procéder au tirage du couple qui ouvrira ce bal. La nouveauté de cette année est que le tirage sera fait par le Choixpeau et que les élèves comme les professeurs pourront être choisis. Je tiens aussi à faire remarquer que le couple choisit ne sera pas forcement composé du cavalier ou de la cavalière que chacun s'est choisit. Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances et un joyeux noël. "

A peine Dumbledore à fini son discours, qu'il s'approche du siège où est posé le Choixpeau et l'approche de lui. Ils paraissent se parler durant quelques minutes et d'une voie tonitruante Dumbledore annonce :

" Le couple choisit pour avoir fait preuve de courage et de nouveauté en ce début d'année est... le professeur Rogue et Marie Simon. "

Des murmures s'élèvent de toute l'assemblé et mon regard croise celui de Rogue avant de se diriger vers Dumbledore. Mais il ne nous regarde pas. _A-t-on le choix ? _

_Je ne crois pas, malheureusement._

A peine ai-je le temps de percevoir la pensée de Rogue que la foule se fend en deux pour me laisser passer jusqu'à la piste de danse. J'avance doucement jusqu'à celle-ci en me souvenant que la première chanson que nous avons choisis pour ouvrir le bal est une chanson de mon monde, ma chanson, celle que j'aime tant. Stay de Rihanna... Je vois Rogue descendre tout aussi doucement de l'estrade des professeurs, sans la moindre envie, mais il arrive avant moi et m'attend au milieu de la piste. Je le regarde intensément. Il a mis une robe de sorcier ! Bien qu'elle soit noire, il a changé de tenue. Elle est doté d'une cape noire et d'un pantalon de même couleur. Mais il a toute même une chemise verte foncée sous son gilet. Je me rapproche de plus en plus et il me tend la main comme le protocole le veut. Je la saisis et m'approche encore plus. C'est à ce moment là que la musique démarre, et nous commençons à tourner. L'une des mains de Rogue vient se placer sur ma taille, et l'autre dans ma main.

" Waah, vous avez fait un grand effort de tenu ! dis-je étonnée.

- Oui, en effet, de très très grand. Votre tenu n'est pas mal non plus je dois avouer, et en accord avec le décor.

- Euh... merci. Savez-vous pourquoi nous avons été choisit ?

- Hum... Je me le demande bien. Comment une sorcière, enfin, si on peut vous qualifier comme tel, qui n'est là que depuis quelques moi, qui est arrogante, agaçante et dénudée d'intelligence peut-elle être choisi ?...

- Je vous remercie pour ce témoignage de votre affection pour moi, cela me va droit au cœur. Je tiens à vous préciser que je pense de même à votre égard.

- Vous me pensez dénudé d'intelligence, miss ?

- Non, peut être pas pour ceci, mais vous être, en effet, arrogant, agaçant et sarcastique.

- Heureux de voir que ma compagnie vous enchante, miss. En tout cas, vous devriez regarder la tête que fais votre cher ami Thomas c'est vraiment… indescriptible.

- Vous êtes méchant ! lui fis-je remarquer.

- Non, juste sarcastique.

- Hum... Comme toujours. "

Nous tournons plus vite que jamais et je suis étonnée d'arriver à danser somme ça. Je n'ai jamais dansé de cette façon, et je ne n'aurai jamais pensé danser de cette façon, surtout avec Rogue qui ne peut s'empêcher de me lancer des piques.

" Je suis tout aussi désagréablement surpris que vous, miss. Je ne suis habituellement pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler un bon danseur.

- Hum... Enfin une chose que le professeur Rogue ne maitrise pas, dis-je en riant.

- Très drôle ! N'oubliez pas que je suis votre professeur, miss, je n'hésiterai pas à vous coller."

Le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall entrent en piste un peu en retard. Et ils sont rejoint quelques temps après par les autres élèves. Rogue me fait valser dans tout les sens, et j'ai l'impression que je vais heurter chaque nouvel arrivant.

" Est-ce juste une inpression ou Dumbledore et McGonagall sont rentrés en retard sur la piste ? demandai-je.

- Effectivement. C'est bizarre... Depuis tout le temps que j'enseigne ici, je ne les ai jamais vu entrer sur la piste en retard.

- Etrange. "

Je fredonne doucement la chanson, je la connais par cœur. C'est une de mes chansons préféré. Je remarque le regard indescriptible de Rogue, je ne saurai dire si il se moque de moi ou si il me méprise.

" Aucun des deux, miss. Je me demandai seulement ce que cette chanson représente pour vous.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que cette chanson représente quelque chose pour moi ? demandai-je d'un air faussement désintéressé.

- Hum... Ca se voit dans vos yeux et aussi dans vos souvenirs.

- Professeur ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez encore regardé dans mes souvenirs ?

- Non, enfin c'est bizarre. En fait..."

Mais avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit, la chanson prend fin et Rogue repart à la table des professeurs en me laissant seule au beau milieu de la piste. Je me dirige ensuite vers le bord de la piste où je suis accueillie par mes amis.

" Waah, c'était euh... bizarre ! Vous avez dansé avec un tel accord que nous en avons tous oublié de rentrer en piste, dit Ron.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Vous aviez répété ? demande Harry.

- Non, je ne savais pas que nous danserions ensemble.

_- _Avoue, tu veux te mettre Rogue dans la poche pour pas qu'il te saque ! dit Ron en rigolant.

- Pfff, t'es bête, dis-je simplement. Bon je vais voir Drago, a toute à l'heure.

- Attends, me dit Thomas en me retenant par le bras et en m'éloignant des autres. Tu me réserve une danse, hein ?

- Non, j'ai pas envie. Allez je rigole, je te fais marcher ! Bien sur que je te réserve une danse, lui dis-je en voyant sa tête déconfite. Allez j'y vais ! "

Je m'en vais et fends la foule jusqu'aux Serpentard. Je cherche Drago du regard et le trouve enfin au bout de quelques minutes. Je m'approche mais avant de l'atteindre, quelqu'un me saisit le bras. Je me retourne et vois Victor derrière moi.

" Salut. Joli entrée avec Rogue, me lance-t-il.

- Merci. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Bien sur. Je voulais t'emmener danser, dit-il en me prenant la main et en m'emmenant sur la piste.

- Mais je..."

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer que je suis déjà sur la piste de danse. Victor me fait tourner dans tout les sens presque aussi vite que Rogue, mais pas tout à fait. Il me regarde intensément et descend sa main plus bas que Rogue ne l'avait posé, sans trop aller bas non plus. Je tente de ne pas trop le regarder, mais ces yeux fixés sur moi m'intrigue et j'ai du mal à les éviter.

" Tu évite mon regard ou je me fais des idées ?

- Non pas du tout.

- Menteuse ! " dit-il en me tenant encore plus près de lui.

Je suis d'autant plus surprise par ce geste qui me gêne, de plus que je remarque les regards de Thomas, Drago, des autres Gryffondor et même celui Rogue planté sur nous. Je déglutis difficilement et tente de me faire petite, en vain.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites, miss ?_

_Je danse._

_Non, c'est pas vrai ? Prenez-moi pour un cornichon en plus. Pourquoi êtes vous dans les bras de Victor ? _

_Parce que je n'ai pas pu le repousser. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix._

_Hum... Bon dès que la musique sera finit, éloignez vous de lui._

_Oui, papa, _pensai-je moqueuse.

Je ferme mon esprit avant que Rogue n'ait eu le temps de répliquer. Il faudrait que je songe à être moins arrogante avec lui si je ne veux pas mourir d'ici peu. La musique parait durer une éternité et lorsqu'elle se finit je me sépare le plus vite possible de Victor pour essayer d'aller rejoindre Drago, mais Victor me rattrape par le bras et m'attire près de lui :

" Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'essayais pas de t'enfuir là ?

- Non, je...

- Tu fais vraiment une piètre menteuse.

- Non, je veux juste aller rejoindre Drago. Allez lâche-moi s'il te plaît.

- Non. - Victor..."

Il se penche vers moi, et me susurre d'une voix étrange :

" Tu n'as qu'à m'embrasser, et je te lâche.

- Qu-quoi ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu, embrasse-moi, déclare-t-il.

- Victor... S'il te plaît, lâche-moi.

- Reste là " , dit-il d'une voix dure.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire devant cette attitude inhabituelle. Je tourne les solutions dans ma tête mais il n'y en a aucune de vraiment faisable. _Il ne veut rien entendre._

_Que ce passe-t-il, miss ?_

_Rien, rien du tout._

_Miss ?_

_Ok ok c'est bon, mais vous ne lui cassez pas la figure, d'accord ?_

_Hum..._

_Il ne veut pas me lâcher tant que je ne l'aurai pas embrassé._

_Ca ne m'étonne pas. _

_Que faites-vous ? _demandai-je en le voyant se lever.

Mais Rogue ne me répond pas. Je le vois s'approcher de nous à grande vitesse et Victor ne veut toujours pas me lâcher. Au moment où il atteint notre niveau, il se racle la gorge.

" Excusez-moi jeune homme, je dois vous emprunter cette jeune femme ? Vous êtes demandé par le professeur Dumbledore, miss.

- Victor, dis-je en espérant que les paroles de Rogue le convainquent.

- A toute à l'heure, dit-il simplement tandis que Rogue m'entraine en direction de la porte.

- Merci, professeur. "

Nous sortons de la pièce et partons dans nos appartements et y restons durant quelques minutes.

" Professeur, ne va-t-il pas s'apercevoir que Dumbledore n'a pas quitté la table ?

- Hum... Possible. Espérons que non. "

A peine Rogue a t il finit sa phrase que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je me lève et ouvre la porte pour découvrir Dumbledore. Je me fais entrer avec surprise et questionne Rogue du regard.

" Bonjour, à vous deux. Je suis venu vous parler de vos vacances, Marie.

- Ah oui. Je vous écoute.

- Eh bien je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais le château n'est pas ouvert aux élèves durant ces vacances de noël. Je vous y aurai bien accueillit, seulement vous savez que je voyage...

- Bien sur, je comprends.

- Il va donc falloir vous trouver un lieu de résidence pour ces vacances, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous laisser seule. Savez-vous où vont vos amis durant ces vacances ? Et s'il peuvent vous accueillir avec eux.

- Pour Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Thomas, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que j'aille avec eux. Et Drago, ce serai encore pire puisque son père est du côté du seigneur des ténèbres, je pense qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour me livrer à lui. Je n'ai donc aucune idée de l'endroit où je peux aller.

- Hum... Effectivement vous avez raison pour tout cela. Je pourrai vous prêter une maison pour les vacances. Elle se trouve dans la campagne et elle est assez éloignée pour que vous n'ailliez aucun problème. Seulement il vous faut être accompagné, et si possible avec quelqu'un de plus de 17 ans, quelqu'un qui ai donc accès à la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Je sais que je vous en demande déjà trop, Severus, mais...

- Oh non, ni pensez même pas professeur Dumbledore.

- Je n'ai aucune autre solution. Je vous le demande comme un service, Severus. "

Nous nous regardons tous durant quelques minutes en chiens de faïences et je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Dumbledore serai-t-il en train de demander à Rogue de passer les vacances avec moi ? Seul tout les deux dans une maison de campagne ? _Il a envie que je meurs étranglé ou quoi ?_

_Je ne suis pas plus heureux que vous, miss._

_C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre._

" Professeur Dumbledore, puis je vous parler en privé, demande Rogue.

- Comme si vous aviez besoin d'aller en privé pour lui dire que vous n'avez aucune envie de partager les vacances de noël avec moi. Surtout que je saurai tout ce que vous aller lui dire, si vous voyez ce dont je parle...

- Miss ! Je...

- De quoi parlez vous Marie ? demande Dumbledore.

- Hum... je ...

- Vous êtes vraiment maligne, miss Simon, il n'y a pas à dire, s'exclame Rogue sarcastique.

- Parce que vous vous sentez malin vous...

- Oh oh oh ! S'il vous plait. Bon, expliquez-moi tout. "

Rogue se tait et me laisse l'honneur de tout raconter à Dumbledore. Je lui parle de nos pensées partagées, et des images que nous pouvons elles-aussi partager. Et il écoute tout sans rien dire, sans aucun commentaires.

" Bien. Je suis maintenant sur d'une chose, ou plutôt de deux. Je comprends d'autant plus le choix du Choixpeau de vous faire ouvrir le bal et je suis d'autant plus convaincu de mon choix de vous faire passer les vacances ensemble.

- Mais pourquoi ? demandai-je.

- Car si l'un de vous a un soucis, l'autre le saura.

- Ça risque d'être elle qui va avoir des soucis, comme d'habitude, crache Rogue.

- Oui, des soucis pour vous supporter, répliquai-je.

- Vous êtes insupportable. Je passerai vous voir durant les vacances. Tenez l'adresse de la maison, Severus. Voici la clé, quand vous y serez vous n'aurez qu'à choisir un mot de passe pour ne pas avoir à trop dépendre l'un de l'autre. Marie, n'oubliez pas que vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser la magie. Bon voilà, au revoir et bonnes vacances. " dit-il en sortant.

Il sort de la pièce et laisse un long et lourd silence derrière lui. Rogue me fixe d'un regard dur et froid tandis que je reste les yeux dans le vide à penser aux paroles de Dumbledore. Je relève la tête et regarde à mon tour Rogue. _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_Rien._

_Ne faites pas la tête, je sais que vous n'êtes pas heureux de devoir passer les vacances avec moi, mais voyez le positif._

_Quel positif ?_

_Hum alors... Vous ne passerez pas noël seul, vous mangerez de la vraie nourriture et non pas les cochonneries que je vous imagine faire. _

_Génial, dois-je vous remercier ? _dit-il sarcastique.

_Vous m'agacez déjà ! _

Je m'en vais sans un mot de plus et me rends de nouveau dans la Grande Salle. Je vais directement vers Drago et lui annonce la nouvelle en lui demandant de ne pas trop en parler. Nous dansons un peu et je rejoins ensuite les Gryffondor. _Je vais passer les vacances de noël avec Rogue…_Nous parlons, grignotons, et Thomas me propose de danser un peu. J'accède de suite sa proposition et nous montons sur la piste. Mais au moment où nous entrons en piste une nouvelle musique démarre, une musique douce, un slow. Thomas s'incline un peu devant moi et me tend la main. Je la prends doucement et il m'amène tendrement vers lui. Nous tournons lentement et je pose doucement ma tête sur son torse. La danse dure sans qu'aucun de nous n'ose briser ce paisible silence. A la fin du slow, Thomas m'entraine dans le parc et nous nous asseyons sur un banc. Nous parlons un petit moment, puis fatiguée je lui dit :

" Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, je suis crevée. Quel journée ! Et demain ne va pas non plus être tranquille. Allez bonne nuit, dis-je en commençant à m'éloigner.

- Marie, attends ! Je voulais te dire un truc.

- Je t'écoutes.

- Voilà, je... enfin, on se connait depuis environ quatre mois mais j'ai l'impression qu'on se connait depuis toujours, tu es toujours là quand j'ai besoin et on s'entend mieux que personne. Je me demandais si... si on ne n'est pas fait pour être plus que des amis. "

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il s'approche de moi, doucement et m'embrasse, d'un tendre baiser.

" Bonne nuit, Marie.

- Bonne nuit. "

Je m'en vais sans trop savoir quoi penser de ce qu'il vient d'arriver. Mes pas me mènent directement dans mes appartements, où se trouve déjà Rogue assit sur le canapé. Il a une moue renfrogné et je me demande pourquoi, mais ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. Je pars me coucher sans lui adresser un mot. Je me réveille le lendemain matin assez tôt par des coups à ma porte. Je prends mon temps pour me lever et me diriger vers la porte.

" Quoi ?

- Bonjour, miss, je vois que vous avez passé un excellente nuit. Il faut vous lever et préparer vos affaires. "

Je referme la porte en grognant quelques mots. Je me change vite, et fais apparaitre une grande valise. Je prépare des affaires pour quinze jours, et tout ce qui peut mettre utile. Je prends aussi un petit sac à main où je glisse un peu d'argent que j'ai gagné. En faite, il y a plutôt beaucoup d'argent. Grâce aux multiples choses inhabituelle que j'ai pu apprendre, j'ai trouvé toute sorte de travail, et j'ai fais de jolies petites économies. Je me coiffe, me maquille légèrement et me chausse puis sors dans la salle commune. Rogue m'attends assit sur le canapé.

" Allez prendre votre déjeuné et rejoignez moi ici après. Nous partirons au plus vite. "

Je pars donc prendre mon déjeuné et dès que c'est fait je dit au revoir à mes amis Gryffondor, et à Thomas, puis je me dirige vers mes rares amis Serpentard. Je dis au revoir à Drago et lui dit de ne pas hésiter à venir nous faire une visite si il veut, puis en évitant soigneusement Victor, je retourne dans ma chambre. Rogue est déjà prêt, il a même rétrécit mes affaires et me les tends d'une main. Il me tend ensuite un bras que je saisis et nous transplanons jusqu'à la maison décrite pas Dumbledore. Le lieu est plutôt grand. Il est entouré de buis qui cachent l'intérieur du terrain. Une petite palissade blanche laisse un espace pour entré. Sur le grand terrain, il y a beaucoup d'arbres de toutes sortes et tout enneigés. Nous entrons dans la maison et je découvre avec stupéfaction que Dumbledore ne s'est pas fichu de nous. Elle est très grande. Le première étage est composé d'une salle à manger salon, et d'une cuisine que l'on peut ouvrir sur la salle à manger. Le salon salle à manger est composé d'un grande table avec six chaises, d'un fauteuil et d'un canapé, disposés devant une joli cheminé. Les escaliers qui mènent au deuxième étage se trouvent dans le salon. Au deuxième étages il y a trois chambres et une salle de bain. Je choisis une grande chambre lumineuse avec un lit à baldaquins très confortable. La vue de la chambre est magnifique, on voit la ville un peu plus loin et la forêt enneigée. Après avoir montée ma valise, je me rends compte d'un problème. _Comme je n'ai plus de magie, je vais dépendre de Rogue pour certaines choses, comme_ _pour ré agrandir ma valise._ J'ai à peine le temps de le penser qu'une baguette passe par l'ouverture de la porte et ma valise reprend sa forme d'origine.

" De rien " , dit froidement Rogue.

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre à son ton glacial. Je m'attèle tout de suite à ranger mes affaires et dès que j'ai fini, je descends dans la cuisine où je prépare le repas de midi. J'ai à peine fini que midi sonne déjà. J'appelle Rogue d'en bas et le prévins que le repas est prêt. Nous nous asseyons à table et mangeons sans bruit. Rogue me regarde avec mépris et froideur.

" Bon qu'il y a-t-il à la fin ?

- Rien, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'il y a quelque chose ?

- Hum... Je dirai ce regard, dis-je en désignant son visage du menton. Et le ton plus glacial qu'à l'accoutumée que vous employez depuis hier soir avec moi.

- Il n'y a rien. En revanche si vous pouviez fermer votre esprit quand vous embrassez l'autre grand cornichon, ce serai gentil.

- Ah c'est donc ça ! Vous n'êtes pas content que je sorte avec lui. Vous auriez préféré que je sois avec un de vos chers Serpentard.

- A dire vrai, oui.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un rabat-joie.

- Et vous vous n'êtes pas une vraie Serpentard.

- Ah oui ? demandai-je furieuse.

- Oui, réplique-t-il.

- Allez vous faire voir dans ce cas, dis-je en quittant la table sans finir mon assiette.

- Je ne vous permet pas ! " dit-il alors que j'ai déjà quitté la pièce.

Je monte d'un pas furieux jusqu'à ma chambre et ferme la porte à clé au moment où j'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi. Rogue me cri de lui ouvrir, me menace mais je ne lui ouvre pas, au contraire, je me place derrière la porte car je sais qu'il va employer la magie pour l'ouvrir. Il tente donc de l'ouvrir mais je fais barrage et l'en empêche. Il finit par partir en me jurant que ça ne finira pas comme ça. Je reste enfermé dans ma chambre toute la journée et m'avance dans mes devoirs de vacances. Je les terminent presque tous avec un acharnement fou. Arrivé à 18h30, je descends, prépare à manger et remonte dans ma chambre sans toucher à ce que j'ai préparé. A dire vrai, je n'ai pas faim du tout. J'entends Rogue descendre à son tour au première étage et remonter immédiatement.

" Miss, venez manger, c'est l'heure.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Vous êtes sous mon autorité et je dois garantir votre santé durant ces quinze prochains jours alors s'il vous plaît ne faite pas l'enfant et venez manger.

- Non.

- Vous l'aurez voulu. "

Sur ces mots, il entre dans la pièce avec force et s'approche de moi en vitesse. Il me saisit par le bras et me tire hors de la chambre. Mais je résiste et m'accroche à la rambarde de l'escalier. Rogue me tire mais j'arrive à m'accrocher jusqu'au moment où mes doigts glissent et nous tombons tout les deux à la renverse jusqu'en bas des escaliers. Nous restons tout deux allongé sur le sol, puis je me relève difficilement et le regarde froidement en disant :

" Veiller sur ma santé ? Si c'est comme ça que vous avez veillé sur celle de Lily, je comprends pourquoi elle est morte. "

Je remonte dans ma chambre et ne prends pas la peine de la fermer puisque je sais qu'il ne viendra pas. Maintenant que je repense à ce qu'il vient de ce passer, je m'en veux terriblement. Je me couche tôt mais je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. Je pense toute la nuit à ce qu'il c'est passé, et j'en fais une nuit blanche. Je me lève tôt et prépare un beau petit-déjeuner. Je remonte ensuite dans ma chambre et écrit un petit mot sur un papier.

" Professeur Rogue, je suis partie en ville ce matin faire quelques courses. Je vous ai préparé le petit-déjeuner, mais je ne pense pas être là pour le déjeuner. Il y a des restes d'hier, il vous suffira de les faire réchauffer. "

Je saisis mon sac à main et descends les escaliers tout doucement. Je pose le mot sur l'assiette de Rogue, enfile mes chaussures et un manteau et sors avec la plus grande discrétion. Je marche durant vingt minutes avant d'atteindre la ville. J'ai décidé de faire mes courses de noël. J'achète des présents pour Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, et Thomas, bien sur, mais aussi à Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue. Je leur doit bien ça. Pour Dumbledore, j'achète des chaussettes en pensant au premier livre de Harry Potter que j'ai lu. Dumbledore dit que tout le monde lui offre des livres mais que personnes ne pense qu'il a besoin de chaussettes. J'offre un joli porte plume rouge et or à McGonagall pour qu'il aille au couleur de la directrice de Gryffondor. Je choisis deux pulls pour Harry et Ron, et deux robes pour Hermione et Ginny. Pour Thomas, je trouve une montre de sorcier. Drago, lui, aura un cadre animé, qui passe des vidéos et des photos. Ca existe dans le monde moldu et dans mon monde. Mais j'avais déjà préparé ce cadeau avant de venir ici. Pour Rogue, j'ai un peu plus de mal mais je suis fière de ce que je trouve. Je lui achète un chien noir très affectueux, quoi que dur et froid quand il ne nous connait pas encore, comme Rogue, en un peu moins pire. Je trouve aussi deux ou trois livres sur les potions ou les forces du mal. Des livres plutôt rares et difficiles à trouver. J'achète aussi un très beau chaudron à potions en or. Je me balade dans les rues et vois toutes sortes de choses. Je vois mes économies diminuer mais c'est pour la bonne cause. J'entre dans une boutique où il y a tellement de monde que l'on ne voit pas ce qui est vendu. Le vendeur me fait beaucoup de peine car il se débat avec les clients comme il le peut mais il a du mal. Je décide de venir à son aide et places les gens dans des sortes de files, une pour les achat, l'autre pour regarder les objets à vendre et l'autre pour sortir. Puis j'aide le vieil homme à la caisse sans rien lui demander, et tout va plus vite. Le temps passe à une tel vitesse que je ne me rends même pas comptes qu'il est 18 heure passé. Les gens affluent de moins en moins et la boutique se vide petit à petit.

" Merci, mademoiselle ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans votre aide. Tenez voici un peu d'argent, me dit-il en me tendant un liasse de billet que je tente de refuser en vain. Prenez donc ce qu'il vous plait dans le magasin, je vous l'offre, et j'insiste. "

Je prends alors un sapin modèle réduit qui grandit quand on dit : ipilis, et qui rétrécit quand on dit : opulus. Je prends aussi quelques décorations et remercie le vieil homme en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée. Je rentre à la maison en mettant beaucoup plus longtemps qu'à l'allée compte tenu des choses que je porte. Arrivée, je monte dans ma chambre et y cache les cadeaux de Rogue. Puis je redescends et constate que Rogue m'attends au milieu de la pièce.

" Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? se contente-t-il de dire.

- Excusez-moi.

- Pas grave, marmonne-t-il.

- Non, excusez-moi pour hier soir, je veux dire. J'ai dépassé les limites et je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit tellement ce que j'ai dit était une bêtise. Je ne voulais vraiment pas dire ça, surtout que je n'ai rien à dire la dessus, et que vous avez tout fait pour la protéger. Vous l'avez protégé d'une façon extraordinaire et même après sa mort vous l'honorez encore. J'ai été une imbécile de vous dire ça. Je m'excuse.

- Pas grave, et ça ce voit.

- De quoi ?

- Que vous n'avez pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, déclare-t-il moqueur. Donc vous mangez et après vous allez vous coucher.

- Dites, vous êtes sur que vous n'êtes pas père, parce que là... dis-je d'un ton encore plus moqueur que le sien. Ok, je me tais, je mange et je dors " , dis-je en voyant son regard noir.

Nous nous installons et table et mangeons en parlant un peu plus que la dernière fois, mais pas énormément non plus. Il me demande ce que j'ai fais cette après-midi curieux, mais je ne lâche pas un mot là-dessus. En voyant que je tente de lui cacher quelque chose, il essaye de pénétrer dans mes pensées, mais je résiste.

" Miss...

- Oui ? dis-je tout sourire.

- Vous allez me dire oui ? demande-t-il de plus en plus curieux.

- Professeur, la curiosité est un mauvais défaut ! répliquai-je avec un sourire encore plus grand.

- Oh, un de plus, un de moins. Alors vous me le dites ?

- Il n'en ai pas question et je ne céderai pas. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que vous saurez tout bientôt, en attendant c'est une surprise, dis-je en me levant et en commençant à débarrasser la table.

-Bon dans ce cas, je vais patienter. Allez vous assoir, je vais débarrasser et laver tout ça de façon magique.

- Oh, merci.

- Je vous en pris. "

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il lève sa baguette, et débarrasse la table et lave tout en quelques secondes. Nous nous asseyons alors sur le canapé et le fauteuil, et je m'aperçois que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je tourne un peu sur le fauteuil, puis me lève et me dirige vers les escaliers, quand j'aperçois le regard de Rogue.

" Quoi ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas tenir en place ?

- Hum... Pas vraiment, j'ai pris l'habitude d'avoir toujours quelque chose à faire depuis ce début d'année. Et puis, vous pouvez parler ! répliquai-je en montant dans ma chambre et redescendant aussitôt.

- Que faites-vous ?

- Bah, j'ai des devoirs de vacances, je vous rappelle. Vous les professeurs, vous croyez vraiment qu'on ne fait rien pendant nos vacances.

- Bah en même temps avouez que vous ne faites pas grand chose " , me dit-il pour me taquiner.

Par réflex, je saisis l'oreiller le plus proche et lui balance à la tête. Il me fixe étonné, mais saisit lui aussi l'oreiller et me le relance. J'arrive à l'éviter et lui lance un :

" Loupé !

- Oh, c'est ce que vous croyez, dit-il en me balançant un oreiller qui me touche en plein à la tête.

- Pfff, vous êtes un vrai gamin !

- Vous aussi vous êtes une gamine !

- Mais moi j'assume, dis-je en lui relançant un oreiller à la tête. Bon stop aux enfantillages.

- C'est vous qui dites ça ? Vous qui venez de m'envoyer un oreiller.

- Hum...euh... Oui, dis-je en riant. Bon aller je vais travailler, maintenant.

- Hum... Bon, en tout cas j'avoue que vous, vous travaillez, mais la plupart des autres élèves eux, ne font rien de leurs vacances.

- Serai-ce encore un de vos habituel demi-compliments ?

- Hum... Oui peut être, mais soyez-en heureuse, déjà vous en avez, même si ce sont des demis.

- Hum... c'est vrai. Merci, alors. "

Je plonge ma tête dans mes livres et termine mes exercices, j'apprends mes leçons. Mais je termine tout très vite, puisque je les ai déjà bien avancé avant. Je lève enfin les yeux de mes bouquins et découvre Rogue partit dans ses pensées. Je le fixe, et me demande à quoi il pense. Je glisse alors sans faire exprès dans ses pensées et vois ce à quoi il pense. Les images défilent. Il revoit les images du début de cette années particulière, il pense à ce qu'il va devoir accomplir, à sa mission envers le seigneur des ténèbres, et je le sens partir dans une sorte de mélancolie. Je me concentre pour lui envoyer des ondes positives, de la joie, du bonheur,... Il sort alors de ses pensées et lève les yeux vers moi, en me fixant.

" Comment ?

- Aucune idée, j'ai glissé sans le vouloir dans vos pensées.

- D'accord.

- Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

- Non, tout façon vous savez déjà presque tout de moi, et je commence à l'accepter.

- Waah, c'est nouveau tout ça. Bon je vais aller me coucher, je suis vraiment fatiguée. Bonne nuit, professeur.

- Merci, vous de même. "

Je monte les escaliers, entre dans ma chambre, mais je remarque aussitôt que j'ai oublié mes cours et mes exercices dans le salon. Je commence à redescendre mais je me stoppe vite. Je regarde en bas, et découvre que Rogue a saisit mes devoirs et les regardent, il note des choses et quand je vois qu'il a enfin finit, je m'approche, prends mes cours, regarde un peu et lui dit :

" Merci pour... hum... les commentaires, les corrections, et tout ce que vous avez apportés. Je suis sûre que ça me sera très utile. "

Je remonte dans ma chambre, me couche et m'endors aussitôt. Ma nuit est paisible et je dors d'un lourd sommeil. Je dors jusqu'à assez tard le lendemain matin, et Rogue ne me réveille pas, ce qui m'étonne vraiment. Je me lève, m'habille et me lave, puis je descends dans le salon où je ne trouve personne. Je vois alors un bout de papier posé sur la table. Rogue m'aurait-il laissé un message ? Effectivement. Il me préviens qu'il va être absent durant la journée, qu'il a du partir en mission à cause de son serment. Et je comprends qu'il parle du serment inviolable, qu'il est partit avec Voldemort et tout les mangemorts. Quelque chose me tracasse et un nœud me noue le ventre sans que je puisse l'expliquer. Je ne prends pas la peine de manger et pars de suite remplir ce que j'ai a faire. Je range d'abord ma valise, puis je nettoie la maison de fond en comble, j'améliore aussi le jardin et enfin décore toute la maison de décorations verte et argent. J'ajoute le sapin, ses boules et tout le reste. Du temps que je finisse, il est déjà 23 heures et je n'ai toujours pas mangé. Je contemple mon travail satisfaite, quand la porte s'ouvre et me fait faire un bond de deux mètres. Rogue apparaît derrière la porte et me regarde intrigué.

" Oh, je vous ai fais peur ? Excusez-moi. Que c'est-t-il passé ici ? La tempête Simon serai-t-elle passée par ici ?

- Ah ah très drôle. Comment trouvez-vous la maison ?

- Propre, très propre même.

- Je parle des décorations.

- Oh, vous voulez que je sois franc ?

- Oui.

- Bah, je trouve que... ça va, elles sont plutôt bien.

- Sérieusement ? demandai-je étonné.

- Oui, très sérieusement. Ai-je l'habitude de dire des choses que je ne pense pas ?

- Non, effectivement. Vous avez mangé ?

- Oui oui, merci.

- Ça c'est bien passé ?

- Euh... je sais pas vraiment si on peut dire que ça c'est bien passé, c'est le seigneur des ténèbres...

- Hum... C'est vrai, question idiote.

- C'est étrange...

- De quoi ?

- J'évoque ça tranquillement avec vous alors que je n'évoque jamais ça avec d'autres personnes. En fait, je ne parle même pas avec les autres, je me contente de les recadrer.

- Oui, je sais. J'avoue que c'est bizarre, mais cela vous fait peut être du bien de parler à quelqu'un, ça change de d'habitude. Et puis, vous me recadrez aussi.

- Hum... Peut être. Bon, je vais aller me coucher, demain est une grosse journée et aujourd'hui a aussi était une grosse journée. "

Je le regarde monter les escaliers et reste là quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que je ne me rende compte que j'ai moi aussi sommeil. Je monte à mon tour à l'étage et me rends dans ma chambre. Je décide de lire quelques minutes puis j'éteins la lumière et m'endors paisiblement. Ma nuit est un peu troublé, et je ressens comme des vibrations, des tressaillements. Je capte alors quelques sons d'abord faible, puis les sons se transforment en voix et s'accompagnent d'images. Je marche dans un endroit sombre, mais je ne suis pas maitre de moi-même. Peu à peu, je reconnais le lieu, le manoir des Malefoy alias le repère de Voldemort. Je comprends que je suis de nouveau dans le cauchemar de Rogue, mais que je vois les événements d'aujourd'hui dans sa peau. Je vois le visage de chacun des êtres au service de Voldemort. Je vois en tout premier Drago, puis son père, Bellatrix Lestrange, le serpent Nagini, et un tas d'autres larbins du Seigneur des ténèbres. Celui-ci me regarde, enfin regarde Rogue, et murmure des mots qui résonnent en moi. Sa voix ressemble à celle d'un serpent et sa face est aussi hideuse voir plus que dans le film. Le fait qu'il n'est pas de nez est encore plus dérangeant et j'imagine d'ici cette créature comme ayant une haleine pestilentielle, car il faut le dire, ça n'est plus un homme mais une créature, et encore. Je suis assise à côté de lui et il tend doucement sa main vers moi et me saisit par l'avant-bras. Je suis heureuse de constater qu'il a saisit mon avant-bras avec la manche dessus, et je remercie Rogue de toujours porter ses innombrables tenus noires à manches longues. Je remarque d'ailleurs que tout le monde est habillé en noir. Je m'arrête longuement sur Drago. Il a une mine horrible, comme s'il n'avait pas dormit depuis des jours et qu'il avait vécu les pires choses au monde. Son regard est perdu dans le vide mais je sais qu'il écoute chacune des paroles prononcées. Je suis tiré de mes pensées par une froideur extrême sur mon avant-bras. Je constate alors que Voldemort vient de relever ma manche et qu'il à posé son doigt sur ma peau. Je sens alors une tel douleur que j'ai envie de crier plus fort que jamais, de me débattre, de partir en courant, mais je ne peu pas, je suis scotché ici. La sensation est atroce et je comprends que je ressens la sensation que Rogue à lors de chacun des appels de Voldemort, mais lui se maîtrise parfaitement, sans jamais laisser transparaitre ne serai-ce qu'un rictus de douleur. Je sors de mon cauchemar en sueur et j'entends des bruits de pas puis ma porte vole d'un seul coup. Rogue apparait et se précipite vers moi. Il y a un air inquiet sur son visage, il guette quelque chose. Il me saisit alors à son tour l'avant-bras et le regarde. Je baisse à mon tour les yeux et vois comme l'ombre de la marque des ténèbres. Il relève à son tour sa manche et contemple l'endroit où devrait être sa marque. Elle n'y ai pas.

" Avez-vous encore mal ? me demande-t-il.

- Ça va. Et vous ? retournai-je la question.

- Je n'ai pas mal du tout, ou presque. Habituellement, je souffre beaucoup, et le soir je refais le cauchemar qui me font tout autant souffrir, mais là en faisant le cauchemar, je n'ai rien sentit.

- Je pense que, enfin arrêtez moi si c'est impossible mais je trouve ça logique. Je pense que votre douleur est passé jusqu'à moi et que j'ai pu vous la diminuer.

- C'est logique, enfin ça dépend par rapport à quoi, mais c'est logique. L'avez-vous fait sur commande ?

- Vous voulez dire exprès ? Non, je n'aime pas encore me faire souffrir physiquement. Vous croyez que je pourrai y arriver en faisant exprès ?

- C'est possible. Cela pourrait être un de ces nouveaux trucs qu'on " partage ", comme les pensées, les images, les cauchemars,...

- J'ai une idée.

- Je vous écoute.

- Je ne suis pas sûre. Nous pourrions faire des sortes d'expérience, c'est à dire que je pourrai essayer de volontairement absorbé votre douleur, ou des vous envoyer des sons, ou toutes sortes de choses.

- Ça pourrait être intéressant, mais je ne vous laisserez pas tenter d'absorber ma douleur.

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je surprise.

- Car c'est quelque chose d'horrible et que je ne peux, ni ne veux vous infliger ça.

- Mais... - Il n'y a pas de mais. Bon maintenant il faut vous reposer. Dormez. "

Sur ces mots, il s'en va et me laisse seule dans cette grande pièce qui me parait tout d'un coup sombre et froide. Je peine à m'endormir et lorsque j'y parviens enfin, c'est seulement un sommeil léger et inconfortable qui m'emmène.

* * *

Et voilà ! La suite bientôt. Ai-je le droit à une petite rewiew ? Pour moi, elles sont très importantes pour la motivation et pour me corriger.

A bientôt !


End file.
